


MADMAN

by tangerinecoffee



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Day6, GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), Superjunior - Fandom, Winner (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cartel, Drama, M/M, Police, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: Survive.





	1. 0: PROLOGUE

 

_**"What's past is prologue."** _

_**\- Antonio, The Tempest**_

 

 

 

0:

**Prologue**

 

 

 

The soft friction of leather loafers against the marbled-tile floor echoed through the white corridors of the small chapel. It was a small gathering of close friends and family but still, Taehyun did not feel any comfort in the company he was in. In front was his brother, unmoving, guarding over three caskets covered with lace and decorated with white roses.

He slowly approached the boy, earning piercing gazes from everyone around the room. They knew he exists, but they didn’t know it was  _him._

“They said I can stay the night at the studio.” Taehyun heard his brother said, voice a whimper of sorts. “I didn’t think it was the last message I’ll ever receive from them.”

Taehyun bit his tongue and glared at nothing.

 

Yesterday, three bodies were found at an abandoned lot. Bruised, bleeding, and swollen.

It was Taehyun’s father, mother and aunt.

They were all beaten and tortured and who knows what other things their attackers did to them. That being the case, maybe death was the best option. Taehyun only hoped they didn't suffer long.

Maybe going over his boss's back to at least consider freedom was not the wisest decision he ever had and maybe he did deserve a punishment for everything that he had done until now --

But his family didn’t.

They knew nothing of what Taehyun was doing, or who he really was outside their home, they didn't do anything to deserve any of this.

 

_If only I didn't find them._

 

Taehyun cursed at himself. If he didn't track down his origin, then he wouldn't have dragged them into the mess that is his life.

But now, since his family’s safety was the only reason he played the right hand dummy of the most powerful man in South Korea…

…their deaths also meant he doesn’t have any reason to hold back at all.

He'll be stupid if he did come back to his boss anyway.

“We’ll make them pay.” Taehyun breathe finally, a promise to both his brother and himself.

 

By the chapel entrance was a man leaning on one of the large doors, eyes fixated on Taehyun’s back but still wary of their surroundings.

 _We need to go._  He thought as he carefully made his way to where the brothers were, ignoring the hushed whispers around him and tapping the blond’s shoulder lightly. He bended a little to whisper a: “We can’t stay here for long.”

Taehyun nodded, said something to his brother before gazing at the caskets again and finally started walking away.

Minho gave his condolences and listened as the boy asked him to take care of his brother. Minho vowed he will, and that was the only time he actually saw the boy smiled somehow.

He said his goodbyes and strode over to match Taehyun’s pace.

 

“Let’s end them,” Minho declared, voice low and raw.

Taehyun scoffed. “That's what I plan to, why do you think I’m stuck with you for?”

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 1: That's him?

 

 

**_“There are certain clues at a crime scene which, by their very nature, do not lend themselves to being collected or examined.  How does one collect love, rage, hatred, fear…?  These are things that we’re trained to look for.”_ **

**_\- James Reese_ **

 

 

_How did we end up here again?_

Taehyun didn’t have the chance to recall his answer (if he ever had one) as he ducked to the nearest car he’d seen and luckily dodged another bullet. Barely though, as his arm was grazed by one bullet that came from nowhere.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing Nam Taehyun!?” A harsh baritone teared through the chaotic air of dust and gunpowder, calling him from somewhere. The voice but an echo in the turmoil of their situation. Taehyun shifted his eyes around, prodding through the soot and dirt to see a pair of dark orbs glaring at him intensely, “If you don’t want to _fucking_ die, don’t _fucking_ daydream while we’re being attacked!”

The adrenaline was getting the best of him, and he was thankful for that because he can actually make his body work as he tried to assess their position. Not minding his bleeding arm, Taehyun gritted his teeth in distress when he realized they were actually trapped inside an abandoned warehouse. Raking his blond locks -- now grimy with sweat -- away from his face, Taehyun thought it was better to save his retorts for those explicits later, when this mayhem is over.

If they are still alive that is.

It wasn't his first time being ambushed, but it was his first time to have only one man on his side.  Taehyun sighed. Just when he thought earth couldn't be more annoying --

Another ragged shot from somewhere snatched those thoughts away. The shots were now actually too close to not mind and almost able to hit him on his chest. Taehyun, without much choice, started scrambling towards the man who was still rashly roaring at him to come over, his legs moving quickly through the constricting fabric of his jeans.

 

Minho breathed in slowly when he saw the other finally following his order. “Fuck you too, Agent Song.” He heard Taehyun growled when he finally reached his side.

Taehyun took the initiative to hide himself somewhere near the agent, “You have already reached your _‘fucks’_ quota, Agent Song. About time for me to return the favor.” And he couldn’t hold back the urge to counter anymore, so he decided to extend his answer, “By the way, don’t you know any other swear words?” He said, “Like son of a bitch for ex – ”

Taehyun didn’t get the chance to finish what he was saying when Minho suddenly pulled him over and forced him to face his chest. "You can teach me all those swear words later. But for now, I'd appreciate it if you shut up."

Taehyun rolled his eyes and buried his face on Minho's shirt.

 

Then he heard a series of gunshots. His head tossed around but Minho's grip on the back of his head was firm. Taehyun tried to break free from it but Minho only held his head firmer and told him: "Keep still. Be a good boy and stay alive for me."

"The hell you're saying? I'm not staying alive for you!"

Another exchange of gunshots and Taehyun's reply went unheard.

And glasses breaking,

And shouts,

Then sirens outside the building,

And unified curses,

Then more gunshots.

 

 

**1:**

**That's him?**

 

 

 

THREE MONTHS AGO

 

 

Taehyun’s eyes followed the index finger pointed at a tanned man through the clear fiber glass.

“That’s _him_?” He asked with sour disappointment, shoulders suddenly heavy.

The special agent smiled at his response, removing his finger in the air as he unhurriedly took his seat. “Special Investigator Song Minho, he might not look like it but he’s the best we’ve got in this office.”

Taehyun proceeded to listen to the man’s blabber with not much of an interest. Yes that tanned man might be good with guns, street combats and other police-related things but so were his former security in his previous employment. He was not, in the least, amazed. 

The agent in front of him might've picked up his disinterest when he suddenly said: “He’s the best chance you’ve got actually.”

That one did not pass through Taehyun’s hearing as he shot the man he was having a discussion with a scowl. He felt too irritated because whatever he might want to word it, the agent was right. No matter how skilled his men were, they were his men _then_  and now he has _nothing_. So his eyes went back, now solely focused on the man sitting outside the office where he was in. That Song Minho was relaxed as the other agents talk merrily to him, laughing like they were some kind of high schoolers who were out on a picnic. “Is this how the legals work?” Taehyun finally spit as he returned his visual on the bubbly man across the wooden table. “You seem too relax for all the crime that’s happening in Seoul.”

The man, who he remembered was called Leader Kang once by that photocopy girl before finally sighed, “We’re humans too, and it’s break time. Let my agents have a breather.”

Taehyun merely rolled his eyes, looking over the folders on Kang’s table. “I’m here for a briefing aren’t I?”

Kang straightened his back as if on cue, “Ah, guess I'm not having lunch then.”

 _I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t need to._ “Just make it fast, Kang.”

He heard the agent sighing, “You can call me Agent Seungyoon, Mister Nam.”

"I'll stick to _Kang_."

 

 

*

“Hey, hey, look at that,” The man with the squinted eyes tapped Minho’s shoulder in an attempt to steal his attention away from the interesting story one of their coworkers was currently retailing. “He was just looking over here.” He added, eyes smiling with a mix of muse.

Minho turned to look where Seunghoon’s gaze was and saw a blond, talking with their department leader. “Ah, ah the mysterious man, was it?”

“His name’s Nam, Nam Taehyun.” Another voice butt in, followed by a smooth creak of chair roller wheels.

“Ah~ as expected of our talented Jinwoo-hyung!” Seunghoon praised, saying something about how he’ll never get databases and the other offering to teach him anytime he wanted to.

They were totally lost in their own talk when Minho told them to cut the flirting for now and Jinwoo changed the conversation by saying: “It’s not much, I only read his profile.”

“Are you allowed to do that _now_?”

“They did not tell me I can’t.”

Seunghoon responded with a: “Ah! Just be careful not to get caught, hyung.”

And Jinwoo answered with a: “I will, thank you~” And they were back to talking about databases again.

Minho, on the other hand, was still staring at the profile of the newest face in the office. He noticed the folds that never seemed to leave the guy’s forehead, in between two droopy brows, pasted on the pale canvass of skin; lips pink as those strawberries his ex-girlfriend gifted him that one time. “So what’s his story?” He questioned no one in particular, but the one with deer eyes started typing away anyway.

“Mafia runaway,” Jinwoo announced offhandedly, like it was the most common information he had ever disclosed.

Seunghoon was also looking at the screen, reading: “Amnesty and protection?” He did not bother to hide his shock. “That’s some lucky kid in that office. How important is he to make NIS practically beg for his help?”

“It’s still under negotiations.”

“But still – what kind of mafia was he in anyway?”

A few more clicks and keyboard smashing, “One that deals with drugs here in Seoul, pretty big – oh, they are actually the biggest supplier, called _Crest_.”  Jinwoo clicked his tongue. "That's all. NIS doesn't have any other information on them."

Seunghoon whistled, "So that is why NIS _is_ begging." 

Minho did not hear how the conversation flew as his mind wondered about how the fragile-looking man inside Leader Kang’s office was actually connected to the mafia. How he moved there, how he worked there, how he survived there.

Because Minho had been looking for any way to be a part of that world somehow.

And that man inside that little office might be his key.

“I gotta have him,” He declared, making Jinwoo’s and Seunghoon’s chatter to stop midway.

Seunghoon's brows met, "You don't mean -- we just enetered the department Minho. You can't kill yourself yet."

Minho only clicked his tongue. "We all die anyway."

 

 

*

It was at least one and a half hours later when Minho was beckoned by Leader Kang to his office, presenting to him the stranger who was still poised on the couch even though his expression was that of pure boredom.

“Yo,” Minho casually greeted, earning a little snort from the stranger.

"Agent Song, this is Mister Nam. He'll be aiding you us regarding the new case."

Minho turned his attention to the other man and held out his hand. "Song Minho,"

“So I heard. The revered rookie of the year.” Taehyun was not even paying Minho a look, he was boring holes into Leader Kang instead, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Minho was offended but he just brushed it off with a simple: “Guess Mister Nam Taehyun isn't fond of handshakes.” before taking the seat his colleague was offering him.

Taehyun wasn't bothered in any way as he watched the two exchanged some other information regarding a different case. He crossed his leg over the other, loathing the fact that he’ll be staying for another good hour because it looked like Kang wasn’t letting him go anytime yet.

“So, with the matter at hand now,” He heard Kang said while waving over the man called Song Minho as he started showing him the confidential files of Taehyun’s previous employer. Which wasn't much because Taehyun was the only direct lead NIS had regarding the organization.

He doesn’t need to listen to it anymore since it had been presented to him a while ago, Kang asking if all of the information was accurate or if something was lacking.

As he watched the two men immersed in their little meeting not a minute after, Taehyun realized the sudden intensity Minho’s gaze held as he listened carefully to his leader, asking questions here and there like he had known everything anyway and was just asking for confirmation.

Taehyun noticed how his lips were in a tight line, his forehead furrowed in concentration, and his profile showcasing nothing less than what one would expect from a professional agent.

Now that he has a better look at him, he can see that aura.

But in this case, it made him question who this Song Minho really is.

Because that aura is the same as those he had fought with in the arenas.

 

 

*

“I can’t believe this.” Taehyun's voice was loud enough for the man walking in front of him to hear as the taller opened the door to his apartment. “Why do I need to live with you again?”

“Because you're a _'delicate key witness to a highly-organized crime syndicate'_ and until the higher ups figure out what to do with your case, I am to guard you.” Minho answered honestly, opening the door further to let Taehyun in and helping him with his luggage, which wasn't much anyway.

The apartment wasn’t near to what Taehyun was familiar with – it was small and old, but something about it made Taehyun remember his old home, it felt cozy and warm. It was a simple flat of living room, bathroom, kitchen and one bedroom. There were minimal decors of family pictures and caricatures, one flat screen, some books, and a lot of action movie CDs.

"Look, for me to be able to properly keep you safe, can you at least tone down your sarcastic remarks? Turning it down _j_ _ust a little_ would definitely help."

Taehyun didn't answer. He only continued looking around as he managed a peek at a queen-sized bed inside the only bedroom. _Oh, so that’s the only thing taking up too much of the space,_ he thought – and then looked over the futon that was neatly tucked in the corner of the living room. “Are you, in anyway, expecting me to sleep in that?” Taehyun was pointing at the futon now, his tone incredulous.

Minho was in the middle of ordering a delivery service, they hadn't been able to eat out with all the luggage Taehyun had. “Well yah?” He answered once he finished talking with the shop on his phone. But Taehyun's question suddenly made him feel very conscious, _This is common info if you’re the one sleeping over right?_

“No way,” Was Taehyun’s firm response. “You stay there, I’ll have the bed.” He added while walking straight to the bedroom, ending the conversation and stunning Minho so he couldn’t do anything about it anymore.

But Minho grabbed his wrist instead. “No, no, _no_. I bought that bed because that’s my only luxury!” He was practically exclaiming now, voice begging.

Taehyun’s brow raised in an arch – a very amusing sight, Minho noted. “But I’m the guest.”

Minho seemed to think for a while and the blond used that little lag of the agent to his advantage by actually entering the room and attempting to lock it.

Good thing Minho was fast enough to stop him. “Hey, hey, _hey!_ That is my bed, I will sleep on it!”

They made a little skirmish over it, the two of them only separated by the door.

And then Taehyun finally gave up, realized he was too tired to fight over a bed, so as he slowly closed his eyes, thinking, he looked over at Minho and said: “Fine, you can sleep on the bed.”

"You talk as if you're the one who owns it."

"How about we make a deal? I sleep on your bed, and I will tone down my sarcasm?"

"I can tolerate your sarcasm, I want my bed."

"You can sleep on it too, it's a queen."

"You're suggesting we sleep on the same bed?"

"I used to sleep on a king."

Minho sighed, "Whatever, I know you'll sleep on it anyway whatever I say so it's better that you have something to give me in exchange. Fine, deal."

"You know I hate handshakes so where is the shower?"

Minho pointed to where it was and Taehyun turned to his luggage to get a towel and a change of clothes. Minho watched as Taehyun strode to the bathroom and closed it with a thud. "Make yourself feel at home!" He half-shouted sarcastically.

From inside the bathroom Taehyun shouted back, "I will!"

 

Minho took a shower himself once Taehyun was done, telling the other to eat the pizza that was just delivered.

"Pizza? Is this dinner?"

"It is now." Minho grinned, watching as Taehyun studied the pizza slices.

He turned the shower heater on. Now that another person was with him in the flat, he could only really start thinking things over inside the small space of the bathroom. This was all so bizarre - - to meet Nam Taehyun and wait for the proper arrangements to fall into place – to let a stranger in his apartment and accept one of the toughest job he can ever get from the agency, a peculiar case too, one that even NIS wasn't prepared to handle.  He was lucky, in a way, because NIS did not expect Nam Taehyun's cooperation, Minho was given the chance to be a part of the unknown world of the secret organization _Crest_.  

NIS must have had a few plans but without knowing what _Crest_ really was, he doubted NIS would be successful into trying anything yet. That may be for the better, if he wanted to know more about the world he was dealing with. Now he needed to have an eye on the blond 24/7 while doing his other tasks. And it will be hard. Not only because Nam Taehyun wasn’t exactly someone he can easily get along with, that was a proven fact. But also because Taehyun doesn't seem to be afraid. Of anything. And in his situation, being fearless only paves way for recklessness. Not to mention that not even a day has passed and the man was already trying to rob him off of his bed.

Minho managed to survive half a day of being with Taehyun. He wondered what another day, a week, _hell_ a month or a year would do to him?

Minho turned the heater of his shower to maximum. He needed to relax and think of a way to deal with this.

He'll find out what he can, as long as Taehyun is on his care, Minho will try to learn what he needs to learn.

 

When Minho got out of the shower and proceeded to get his clothes from his room, he noticed that Taehyun was already lying on his bed, breathing evenly and calmly.

_Well both of us had a long day anyway._

He walked over the sleeping figure, clutching on a pair of sweatpants he retrieved from his drawer. He noticed how pale the blond looked, specially under the moonlight, “Does this guy have any blood on his system?”

Taehyun writhed, like a cat, murmured some swears because his sleep was disturbed before opening his eyes slowly. “I am not a vampire, Jacob.”

"I don't watch Twilight.”

"Neither do I."

"You took a lot of space by the way."

Taehyun looked over his back, gesturing over the wide space beside him. “It’s a queen, what’re you whining about?” Taehyun propped his elbows to support his weight as he gave Minho a once over. At this point, Minho realized he was still practically nude under the towel.

“H-Hey…” He protested, suddenly over-conscious as Taehyun's eyes raked over his being.

The pale man only tilted his head, smirking. “Don’t worry, I’m not interested.” And gave Minho a last once over before finally tucking himself again under the comforter.

Minho took large steps and got dressed hurriedly before going to his kitchen and chugging down a glass of water.

He touched his cheeks and realized they were hot.

"It was the maximum heater temperature," He convinced himself. "Song Minho, you can't be fucking blushing."

 

*  *  *

 

 


	3. 2: Living alone forces you to know stuff.

 

 

 

**_“We’re all of us sentenced to solitary confinement inside our own skins, for life.”_ **

**_\- Tennessee Williams_ **

 

 

 

Maybe he was too used to blood that the sight of it didn’t even make him look twice.

Maybe he had these kinds of scenes way too often for the 25 years he’d been living on this planet that it didn’t surprise him at all.

Or maybe he was actually just too tired to care, who knows?

Taehyun made his way to the waiting emergency van calmly, two nurses fidgeting around him, checking for injuries.

There were none, just a few scratches here and there. And his grazed arm. He was too exhausted to care about the blood oozing from it that he didn't realize it actually hurts until one of the nurses injected him with something.

He asked them to leave him alone after they patched his graze up and (thankfully) they did, giving him a small towel to at least try and remove some other blood on his hip and neck.

He was looking around; sure enough it was still chaos, but not really. Not as much chaos as he was used to anyway. The loud bangs and shots from before had already died down to soft sirens and muffled voices. His eyes danced around more, making their way to a certain tanned man who was currently shackling one of the surviving attackers.

Maybe Taehyun was used to intimidation that it barely affected him at all. 

He never really felt scared around anyone, or nervous for that matter.

Because he knew he was the one in charge.

But as he watched Minho gaze at the criminals he was now holding with such fierceness he could actually give those men heart attacks as he led them to their designated police cars, Taehyun couldn’t help but notice the faint but evident _thump, thump, thump_ inside his chest.

Must have been because they were just about to die not an hour ago.

That’s what he’ll believe in.

“So you’ve been staring at Minho for quite a while now,” Taehyun didn’t mean to look over instinctively, earning a little grin from another agent with squinted eyes  and thin lips when he did nonetheless. “You live together right? Is seeing him at home all the time not enough?” The words rolled off of the man’s tongue maliciously that Taehyun couldn’t help but answer him with a dismissive wave.

“Why are you talking to me?”

The agent replied with a wider grin, “Name’s Agent Lee Seunghoon. Call me Hoon if you wanna,”

 _I don’t 'wanna',_ Taehyun thought, crossing his arms over his chest.

And then on a more serious tone, Seunghoon told him: “I’m here to escort you back to the flat.”

A rather irrational: “What? Why?” made Taehyun catch himself off-guard. He knew very well why Minho will not be able to go home with him, he knew why he wasn't the one escorting him back home like he always does. But why was he still questioning it like he was having problems letting his mind process that little information?

As he expected, the man in front of him only gave him a query look. “Because he got some business to attend to – meeting and stuff." Seunghoon helped Taehyun hopped out of the emergency van. "For now, you have to pack your things and I will take you to the office. Minho's address might be ransacked soon when they find out who's the agent assigned to you.”

Taehyun knew, full well, since it was actually Minho’s intention at the very start of that day to meet the other NIS superiors after leaving Taehyun to their branch office. A plan before they were ambushed a few blocks away from the said office with men he once worked with. He sighed, earning another quizzical look from Seunghoon before he slowly dragged himself out the place and into the waiting car.

They were actually looking for him now.

They need to be more careful now.

 

 

 

**2:**

**Living alone forces you to know stuff.**

 

 

 

THREE MONTHS AGO

 

 

Taehyun woke up with his stomach’s grumbling. Although he was annoyed about it, he actually couldn’t ignore the continuous rattle of it anymore, so he forced his eyes to open. Per habit, he looked at the bed side clock that was nothing near what he remembered his to be.

The clock reads four minutes to seven in the morning.

He managed to get himself up, rubbed his eyes to focus them on the white walls.

His room back at home was crimson laced with gold threads and little boats of some kind but who cares about that now?

Apparently, Taehyun does.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with the hot mist of blueberry and flour. His eyes scanned the room and landed on broad shoulders covered by white muscle t-shirt, an orange apron hastily tied by the waist.

_Oh, right._

Still half-asleep, Taehyun made his way to the kitchen counter, basking in the realization that Minho was actually cooking pancakes, and he moved like it was the easiest chore. Pancakes were hard for Taehyun, he always burned them.

For some reason, Taehyun called out a: “Good morning.” His eyes fixated on that orange apron’s string that was so loose it was about to give up and fall anytime.

The blond surprised himself when he realized he actually greeted the guy by the sink, and it didn’t shock Minho less than it did Taehyun. The taller one practically snapped his neck just to look at his back where Taehyun was standing, his lips forming a little ‘o’ at what he just did.

“Yeah. Uh. G’morning.” Minho finally greeted back after an uncomfortable peer.

 _Whoa, those are some serious eyebags._ Taehyun thought as he looked at Minho's face. But at least Minho didn't get to be harboring some hard feelings towards him and their _bed deal._  “So… you cook.” He replied, feeling obligated somehow.

But why was he really trying to make conversation? Was it because it was still too early for a sour mood? Or was it because he actually slept well last night?

“I, " A fake cough, Taehyun doesn't know why Minho keeps clearing his throat. "...actually do,” He then forces a  chuckle, “Living alone forces you to know stuff.”

Taehyun’s expression darkened.

 

_Living alone forces you to do stuff._

 

That little smile vanished in an instant. “Yes, it certainly does.”

There was silence.

Then Minho couldn’t take it anymore so he proceeded with a: “I take it you’re used to this?”

Taehyun finally grabbed a stool to sit on, his back still lazy to keep him standing as he tried to drive that dark thought away. “To what?”

“Someone making you breakfast? You know – ”

Taehyun gibed at that, “I don’t stay for breakfast when I have one night stands.”

Minho twisted his body full on Taehyun, making the blond think it actually hurt. “Oh, _shit_ , no that’s not what I meant.”

His brows were close enough to meet, “Oh was it not?” For some reason, Taehyun found Minho’s reaction funny and interesting at the same time. “I thought you meant it that way, since we did just sleep on the same bed.”

Minho returned his gaze on the now cooked pancake and took his time to transfer it to a nearby plate. Why were they suddenly having this kind of conversation anyway? “I… I don’t think I follow.” He tried, clearing a block in his throat that was never there.

Taehyun sensed the other’s discomfort, and he fed on it. It was amusing. “Come on, since we’re living together anyway,” He made his voice sound interested, and in this matter, he in fact, was. “How many have you fucked, Song Minho?”

Taehyun watched as the man he just called cowered like it was the most embarrassing question he had ever heard.

And maybe it was.

 

 _This subject knows no limits huh?_ Minho couldn’t help but feel the blood creeping warmly to his ears. Good thing the pancake’s fresh smoke was enough to hide it as he placed the breakfast on the kitchen counter, in front of his guest. “I don’t think it’s necessary to know.” He declared weakly and returned to his station.

He just randomly asked that question, referring to the lifestyle this man might be used to – like someone working for him, making breakfast for him. Taehyun's profile listed him as an important employee of _Crest_ , so Minho imagined a hotel room with a bell boy on the call prepared to make a long table filled with all kinds of breakfasts even before Taehyun’s eyes open – that was what his question meant.

Who in their right mind would interpret his question like that? Well, Taehyun did and he doesn't look like he'll stop any time soon.

“Oh no, it’s not necessary, I just want to know.” Minho heard Taehyun say as the clinks of porcelain against stainless steel took over. "Come on, I'm just being friendly."

 _Friendly my ass._ Minho grunted at Taehyun’s persistence. Even if he does go around fucking people and leaving before sunrise, what kind of person would count?

 _Ah,_  Minho looked over hi sshoulder discretely, this man behind the kitchen counter would. This kind of man does.

“You first.” Minho answered instead, hoping to turn the situation around and not answer that question in the end.

“Men or women?”

Minho forgot the next set of pancake he was cooking as he returned a shocked: “What?”

Taehyun gave him another raised brow while the other features of his face remained relaxed and fulfilled as he ate his breakfast. “I’ve fucked both, which do you want to know first?”

Minho’s palms found their way to his face, his cheeks were burning now too. “So you’re..?”

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

Minho breathe a long-held sigh. “Not really, it’s just – ”

“I told you I wasn’t interested in you, don’t worry.”

But Minho was worrying.

Nam Taehyun seemed so ignorant about it – the fact that he barely had any sleep at all. This man, who was now eating the pancakes he made with such elegance it distracted Minho from cooking, was all over his bed last night.

Sleeping on the same bed with Nam Taehyun was an utter  _hell on earth._

When he say sprawled, the damned man was sprawled like the queen-sized bed was actually still too small for that frame of his. And when Minho said too small, it meant him and his manly man physique being kicked out of his own bed. More than once.

At around two a.m., Minho was still debating whether he’ll actually use the futon in the living room, but ended up rejecting the idea as his pride tells him no, because this was his flat, his room, his bed. So he instead, slowly pushed Taehyun’s body away to make space for his own and slip under the covers with a strict resolve one last time.

Until another tentacle like arm came running his way, his face actually being attacked as that flimsy arm flail around once again. At this point, in his sleep-deprived mind, Minho’s reasoning was totally cut off as he reached for Taehyun’s arms, pressing himself close to the stranger’s back, and round his own arms around the sleeping man’s body, his legs finishing the position as they held the other’s own legs in a gentle lock.

He somehow handled sleeping in that position, earning no more hurdles.

The next hurdle came when his eyelids were irritated by the morning sun, still on its way up the now lavender sky. Minho slowly opened his heavy lids to be greeted by one of the most calming and disturbing thing he ever witnessed.

Taehyun’s still sleeping face – a few inches from Minho’s lips, too close that he can feel Taehyun's breath – with his head resting on the agent’s arm like it was the most comfortable pillow, those pink lips parted slightly, showing Taehyun’s bunny teeth.

Minho did not move for a while, arguing whether he’ll let go of the ethereal apparition he was currently cuddling up against and then reeled at the sudden pounding in his chest – afraid that Taehyun would hear.

_What the hell._

That Taehyun who was sleeping on his arm and hugging him like an octopus a few hours ago looked so innocent and pretty.

Compared to this man who was now gnawing all the pancakes Minho’s making without leaving some for him and as he asked how many people Minho had already fucked to top it all off.

 _Wait_ … did he just think Taehyun was pretty?

Minho's eyes wondered to the unguarded appearance of Taehyun for the first time – his usually flowy blond hair perfectly parted in the middle was now messed up in all directions, spiky and looking like they won’t be tamed anytime soon. Those little eyes usually lined with a thin coat of liner were bare, but that didn’t made Minho think that they were less than pretty like their owner. And that small nose –

Wait,

_Wait,_

**_Wait._ **

He thought Taehyun was pretty for the second time now!

And it was just their first day of officially living together too!

“Let’s talk about something else,” Minho said, saving the last pancake for himself as he killed the stove and let it sit in the pan. “Like your fucked up sleeping habit.”

“Ah,” The expression on Taehyun’s face didn’t really change, much to Minho’s disappointment. “That’s the reason why I asked you to take the futon.”

“Don’t you think that’s also a good reason for you to sleep on the futon instead?”

“Don’t want to.” Taehyun stubbornly replied, eating the last blueberry on his plate. “Unless you’re uncomfortable sleeping with a bi?”

Minho scoffed. “I’m not that kind of person.”

So Taehyun grinned with a: “It’s settled then, so stop bitching about it.” and moved to take the futon and stashed it somewhere Minho couldn’t really figure out.

_Yep, this guy's outer beauty is something so far from his personality._

 

 

The months went by like that and Minho got used to Taehyun's teases and sarcasm. One thing kept him awake most of the nights though --

 

 _When_ will  _Crest_ take the first move?

 

 

 

*

“Minho actually got a few grazes,” Seunghoon was saying as he held the car wheel, the road outside was still filled with the buzzing city life and Taehyun was deaf to it all, he could care less anyway.

But at that Taehyun’s first urge was to ask if his housemate was in the hospital by now, but then remembered that he shouldn’t really care much so he decided to stay silent.

“He’s in the hospital by now actually, the meeting was moved.”

 _Great_ , Taehyun thought. _Is this Seunghoon some kind of a mind-reader?_

“I didn’t ask.” He still said.

“You didn’t need to.”

 

Taehyun was in a mood to say thanks to the agent who graciously took him back to Minho’s flat and told him to not worry. "I'll go in there with you. You think you can fix your things in twenty minutes?"

Taehyun nodded and felt his surroundings suddenly turning around him for a second. "Can I at least shower and eat?" He answered when he regained his balance.

Seunghoon locked his car. "An hour then."

He opened the flat with the keys Minho gave him before he rode one of the police cars. Minho told him he'll meet him back in the office after but Taehyun wasn't so sure about that now since Minho might still be in the hospital.

Seunghoon told Taehyun he'll just ask the land lord for any suspicious men lurking around the building and will be back in a matter of minutes. Taehyun sent him away with glee. He really needed sometime alone and the NIS office wouldn't be the perfect place to be having that _alone time_ once they got there.

Taehyun reheated their left-offer lunch but did not really feel like eating so instead he took his time in the shower, keenly removing the smell of gunpowder and blood like what he used to do before going home.

 _Home_ , he mused, it seemed so far away now. It doesn't even exists now anyway.

He stepped off of the bathroom tiles and unconsciously announced a: “Your turn,” before remembering he was alone. A self-depreciating smile broke on his face. They had been living for three months now, Minho's in the hospital and who knows if what Seunghoon was telling him was true? They were attacked by at least  ten men, all loaded with guns and all Minho had was his two sets of barrels. What if Seunghoon was actually there to take Minho's place?

This was actually freaking him out. He didn't want anyone to just up and replace Minho. Did he actually need the company that badly he never realized? Did he actually felt alone? But he was living alone since he could remember anyway right? He frequently visited his family, but he always found it refreshing to be alone as well.

Maybe he just got used to Minho’s presence is all.

 

A loud thud from outside snatched Taehyun's attention away from his thoughts and he slowly approached the flat's door. He pressed his ear to it, trying his best to hear anything out of the ordinary.

There was nothing.

He made a quick trip to the kitchen and gathered all the knives he can from the rack.

He then turned the knob and went outside to the corridor.

 

Seunghoon was lying, unmoving, in front of the apartment next door.

 

*  *  *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: This was supposed to be a breather chapter lol


	4. 3: Where are you?

 

**_“And yet to every bad there’s a worse.”  
\- Thomas Hardy_ **

 

Minho’s eyes widened, shocked at the sight of the ajar door of his apartment.  


_Did Taehyun and Seunghoon left in a hurry? Why did they left in a hurry? Were they attacked?_ He asked himself all these questions as he slowly made his way up another set of narrow stairs leading to his doorframe. As he stepped closer, his nose picked up the scent of fresh blood and he saw Seunghoon lying on the ground just in front of his flat. Minho immediately reached for his gun and freed it from the holster shirt under his jacket.   


"Seunghoon," He called softly, checking for his pulse. Fortunately, it was still strong.  


Minho cursed, the graze near his abdomen started bleeding through the gauze.  


_Taehyun. Taehyun. Taehyun._  


He gently pushed the door to reveal more of his entryway, he immediately took note of the messed up shoe rack, the contents scattered everywhere.

  
He stepped inside, his ears keen to any sounds it could take.  


He was answered by silence.  


“Taehyun?” He finally called out, gun still in his right hand, “Hey where you at?”  


Again, he was answered by silence.  


Minho returned his gun under the holster, securing it as his eyes wander about the havoc in his room – the living room was cluttered with his CDs (what left of them that is), even his flat screen and tables were either broken or lying dead in the corner of the small room. He practically ran to the bathroom and his bedroom, looking for any signs of Taehyun, but all he can see were tracks of what happened there and the chaos it left behind.  


Chaos, _again._  


He rummaged his pockets for his phone as his eyes scanned the space once more. There were knives scattered around, some still stuck on the walls. There were no bodies, but there were blood everywhere. Minho finally re-attached his gun to its holster and dialed a number and waited for the other line to pick up.  


"Kang speaking -- "  


“Taehyun’s gone.”

 

  
**3:  
Where are you?**

 

  
Taehyun tried to reach and massage his forehead to at least lessen the painful hammering in his brain just to be stopped by the ropes tightly binding him.  


He grunted, feeling the blood from his busted lips, and maybe somewhere else.  


“You're awake,” He heard a familiar voice echoed, shoes tapping on the oldened tiles his eyes were focused on, before realizing every muscle in his body hurt when he looked at the man now in front of him.  


“…I am,” Taehyun faked toughness, his vision was still blurry but he can hear that voice anywhere and he’ll still recognize it. “Been a while.”  


The man, dressed in a clean dark blue tuxedo, forehead pressed tight with practically blank eyes, returned the smirk.  “It has been,” the man answered. “I know we’ll see each other again, though I did not expect it’ll be this way.”  


“I kind of did,” Taehyun subtly rubbed his right ear against his shoulder. _Still there._  


The man laughed, “Some of the men didn’t leave that flat unscathed. You’re still good with knives.”  


“They wouldn’t have gotten me if they weren’t so many.”  


The man snickered, amazed at their exchange. “You’re still the same,”  


Taehyun would've chuckled if he had the strength. “So are you, _father._ ”

 

  
*  
“YG?” Minho asked, cynical. He had never heard of the name, more so see the man. He only has a name, an age and a list of criminal works in his hands, printed over white papers. “What took you so long to at least disclose this information to me? And only an A.K.A. _without a real name_?” He demanded, riled up at the hope slowly slipping away from his point of view.  


After the paramedics brought Seunghoon to the hospital, Minho went straight to the office. A supposed act, even with all his wounds being opened again in the course of his subject being kidnapped.  


Jinwoo remained silent as he held onto his clipboard a little tighter. Seungyoon wasn’t happy at how Minho questioned their limited information as his eyes hardened. “We are dealing with an organized group of drug dealers. If what Mister Nam said was true then that's all that we have. He was the only one who provided us with everything that we knew of _Crest_ since now. Do you really think it’s that easy to dig information on them?” He said with firm authority in his tone, his eyes stern as he warned Minho with them.  


The eyed man sighed, reflecting on his earlier snap. “Taehyun's gone.”  


Kang watched as Minho slowly sunk on the nearest seat. "We've got everything we have have on him now."  


Minho cradled his head on his hands, raking his messy hair back in frustration. Kang proceeded to tell him he should get some rest, not in his apartment of course because the police were still investigating in it. But Minho refused to.   


"I won't be able to rest anyway. My subject's gone. He was my responsibility. I need to keep looking for him."  


"Mister Nam is the responsibility of us all. Don't blame yourself. You were on the hospital."  


"I should've at least... at least thought of the possibility that they would be there waiting for them. I shouldn't have let them go back."  


"Nobody knew." Jinwoo said, his eyes now staring straight, meeting Minho's.  


Minho only shook his head, still distressed. No words from Jinwoo or Kang or anyone would make him feel better.  


And Kang understood him. Minho hasn’t slept yet, had no chance to even take a breath since this morning. He had encountered an ambush before the sun drowned and now, even before it rise again, he had to deal with this crap.  


“Sorry to disturb,” A girl with long brown hair entered the room without even knocking, gathering the two men's attention. “But we’re getting something. The tracking device on the subject is still on.”  


Minho immediately stood up and followed the woman outside, not waiting for any instructions. Kang watched through the clear glass as Minho strode over to the other techs and glued his eyes on their screens, his mouth moving, asking questions.  


Jinwoo sighed at the sight. “You have to forgive him, Leader Kang.” He mused, looking over at Minho as well. “Taehyun is his responsibility.”  


Kang’s closed fists softly landed on the table, he resolved to not make any report regarding Minho’s disrespectful stance because it wouldn't help the situation they are in. "Help them," he said to Jinwoo. "I'll place the calls."

 

  
*  
His _father_ left him for the meantime, saying something about a business meeting he can’t afford to miss and thanking him for the brief reunion. Taehyun laughed at it because he actually had no choice when he was in fact, kidnapped for it. His eyes skidded as he watched two (or five, sometimes more) guards talking by the door, stealing glances at him every so often. Perhaps they could not believe it – that the man who once told them to bind people  so they can’t get away, was now the man they bound, so he can’t get away. Taehyun did not even remember their names, but they worked for him long enough that he can distinguish their faces.  


_Too bad_ , because whoever they were, Taehyun actually doesn’t care.  


He felt the small cut by his ribs starting to pool his shirt again and he winced. He liked this shirt, but more importantly, it was starting to make him feel dizzy again. He was sure YG wouldn’t let him die yet because he still has something he needed, but what if the old man has a Plan B that doesn’t need him instead?  


It was very plausible, so Taehyun tried his best to distract himself from the pain and the possibility of him dying here and now instead. He scanned and tried to appreciate his surroundings – the pale wallpaper aged by the years decorated with humid moss and the dirty wall underneath, the tiled floor damp with water wells, those hollows formed by the persistent rain through the years after it successfully made the roof gave up. The windows, deprived of any curtains but stacked with what looked like cheap plywood, made it hard to actually see more than what the light from the connecting hallway offered.  


_Shit.  
_

Taehyun coughed, his breath echoing in the vast space, mocking him back. His wrists were curled behind him, so when that rush of blood from the back of his throat came running down his bottom lip and chin, he did not bother to wipe it.  
He closed his eyes and saw phosphenes when he opened them again. His lids felt heavy.  


_Damn it Song Minho, where are you?_

 

  
*  
Minho didn’t know how many backups Kang called for, but their car was the only one he could see here, parked at a respectable distance from an abandoned hospital building. He remembered putting a tracking device on Taehyun’s earring the very next day they ate those pancakes, and he was glad he did, even if at that time, Taehyun laughed at him when he couldn’t make it stick. Minho sighed, Taehyun have had that tracking device for three months now and to be perfectly honest, Minho didn't think Taehyun would still be wearing it. It wasn't like Minho was one to check anyway. But Taehyun didn't seem to be someone to follow the rules too.   


Minho returned his eyes on the building. There were people inside for sure, because he can see the light of the hand lamps penetrating through the three a.m. darkness.  


Seunghoon crept up behind him andwhispered: “I can see four sedans and one Hilux.”  


Seunghoon had been discharged earlier that evening and he refused to just get back at home yet. _He was taken because I was knocked down when he was taken. At least let me take part in rescuing him. I can’t have him guilt-tripping me in the future,_ was what he reasoned with and no one could've stopped him.  “How many do you think there are?” Minho asked back, gripping his Sig P200.  


“More than 25,” The former answered, holding his binoculars up and looking through it, “There’s three lurking by the entrance.”  


_Twenty-five?_ Minho thought, “Isn’t it a bit too exaggerated to have given that they only have one hostage?”  


Seunghoon shrugged, “Who knows? Maybe they have their other operations going down there.”  


“I don’t think so. The place’s too dim to have any work done.”  


“Well maybe Mister Nam is actually a monster.” Seunghoon joked.  


Minho remembered the knives firmly attached to his flat’s walls however and thought that maybe, _just maybe_ , Taehyun _is_ a monster. _Monster or not_ , _he's alone_. “I’m going in.” Minho declared before crouching forward to the building but Seunghoon caught his vest and stopped him.  


“Kang said to wait for backup.”  


Minho removed his hold, “Taehyun might be dead, and the dead won’t wait for anyone,” And he proceeded, hearing a series of annoyed blabber from the other.

 

There were no men outside the barricaded door when Minho closed in. He crouched lower, almost kneeling on the ground as he pulled his black beanie down, tucking his hair under it. He moved carefully and slowly, his eyes moving rapidly at all directions, his ears keen.  


He passed by a peeling sign that reads: _VISITING HOURS 6 AM – 7 PM_ as he entered the hospital through a Judas gate without anyone noticing him. His breathing was even but heavy. In his conscious he was trying his best to not make any rush moves or decisions because it’ll only end badly.  


He thought of where Taehyun might be in this darkness, how he was doing, _damn it_ if he was still alive even.  


Minho let go of those thoughts when he heard a couple of guards whispering to themselves and saw one of them holding a hand lamp.  


_Not guns._  


Seems like they weren't expecting anything. _All the better then,_ Minho thought.   


 

He immediately hid himself in one of the rooms, pressing his back on the cold wall nearest the doorframe as he strained his ears to hear what they were talking about.  


“This is real huh." One of the guards said, "But boss doesn’t want to kill him yet.”  


“Maybe because he had treated him like his own son, right? He was destined to be his successor before this ramble happened.”  


Minho picked up a piece of plywood lying nearby, weighted it against his palms and decided it was good enough to make someone unconscious.  


Now all he needed to do was to stand by and look for a good opportunity.  


He waited for the guards to pass by and when they already did, he wacked one’s head with the right force and snapped the other’s neck before he can notify the others.  


_Less two,_ Minho breathed, _Twenty-five less two._  


He moved up the floors, trying his best to evade notice. As an officer of the law, he was briefed to injure or kill less than he needed too. And he was a good officer. _But not a devoted one._ He always believed that it was better to kill the ‘bad guys’ now than to let them intercept in the mission later on.  


He did not become best rookie because he was the most kind-hearted man the office had seen. He became best rookie because he gets the job done.  


At some point, he heard a loud bang some floors below and thanked God that the backups were already here. Consequently, the other men on their opposition scrambled and started running here and there. The backups could’ve done it a little quieter but they chose to announce their arrival with a series of gunshots right after.  


Minho ran for it, checking every room his eyes could see, shouting “Taehyun!” as loud as he can.

 

  
Taehyun didn’t know how he dozed off with the pain kneading him everywhere. He briefly managed to ignore it though before he heard a loud explosion, followed by the thunder of gunshots and his head started pounding again.  


His eyes unsteadily moved to where he remembered his guards were and saw them panicking. They were asking each other if they should unbind him.  


Taehyun wanted to scream at their stupidity. If his father saw him dead (and he doesn’t have Plan B), they won’t be living for long as well.  


He wanted to shout at them, to free him now, but no voice came out.  


He tried again and again, but his voice was gone. All he could do was taste the metallic pang of blood as he struggled to make something come out of his vocal chords. But he failed because not even a whimper resulted from it.  


_I don’t want to die like this,_ he suddenly thought.  


In his irritated and clouded mind, Taehyun didn’t notice how those two guards were down with the fire of two sharp bullets piercing through their heads.  


“Taehyun!” He heard then, his neck overstretching to see Minho running towards him. Relief somehow flooded him although he wasn’t still safe. Still, he mouthed the Minho’s name, because it was impossible for him to talk back. “You’re not yet dead are you?”  


Taehyun thought he chuckled, but only a gurgle of blood came running out. He heard Minho curse, patting the blood with the sleeves of his jacket. Taehyun was starting to try to voice out his frustrations, but suddenly, he realized his eyes were already heavy again. He just woke up – why was –   


Why was everything starting to dance around him..?  


Taehyun couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, and he started closing them.  


In a distant, distant, distant voice, he could hear Minho shouting:  


_“Hey! Don’t fucking die on me here! That is too lame!”  
_

Taehyun remembered smirking at the guy’s limited curse vocabulary before slipping away into unconsciousness.

 

  
Minho chanted “Shit, shit, _shit!_ ” as he felt his knees turning to jelly.  


What did they do to him?  


Beat him up, obviously.  


He can smell blood, maybe his mixed with Taehyun’s and the others in the building but for the first time it made him nervous.  


What if Taehyun’s actually dead now?  


He groaned; picking Taehyun up as he hated himself for thinking that and gently placed him on one shoulder, his arm supporting the weight as he hugged the back of the man’s legs. He turned back to be greeted by a number of guards and Minho, annoyed at them blocking his way, started shooting at and killing them. He was aware of how low on bullets he was, so before leaving that damned room Minho took one of the dead guard’s M9 and adjusted Taehyun on his shoulder as he was about to fall off of him.  


The walk towards where the other agents were was not as easier, especially when there were still some guards trying to get in his way. But Minho just kept on shooting, his head filled with one objective:  


To take Taehyun away from here and get him to a hospital.  


Minho’s shoulder was beginning to feel weaker. Taehyun’s weight had been pressing down on him more, which only meant Taehyun’s conscious was fully leaving him. Minho tightened his lips and bit down on it at some point.   


_Taehyun is still not dead._  


Seunghoon met him at the lower floors, along with other officers that were beginning to cordon off the area. So it was finally over. The authorities had already taken in charge.   


“Are they _Crest_?” One of the officers asked and Minho shrugged.  


“We’ll know later.”

 

  
Minho dropped Taehyun’s body on the emergency van, his eyes lingering on Taehyun’s body as he can see him clearly now, fully illuminated by the lights inside. Taehyun’s burst up, his face swollen. His lips were bleeding and a huge cut ran from his hairline down near his left eye. His arms were tightly tied on his back, his legs taped together and Minho could see a few other scrapes – large scrapes everywhere. Taehyun’s shirt was barely in its original color because it was soaked crimson and his jeans were ripped here and there.  


The paramedics inside announced that he still has a pulse and Minho sighed in relief, his palms landing on his knees.  


_He’s still alive._  


Seunghoon had to drag Minho away as the medics started to remove the ropes around Taehyun and asked them to leave for their own treatments.

 

  
Minho was still in his dirtied clothes and although with permission to go straight home, he still decided to return to the office with Seunghoon.  


“How stubborn are you?” Kang asked once they've stepped into his office. It was the second time Minho came back after a shootout without any rest. “You need to go home and get some sleep. You’re not a superhuman, Song Minho.”  


“I’ve had some rest in the car while travelling.” Minho patted his hairline beading with sweat and Kang gave Seunghoon a raise brow. Seunghoon only shrugged his shoulders. “We need to catch this YG, he’s fucked up,” Minho continued, his hand subconsciously nursing the bandaged cut in his arm.  


Kang was abou to gave up convincing him. “We can’t do that if you’re dead. You entered the premises without waiting for back up!”  


“I got him out in time. I wasn’t dead.”  


“But you might very well be. If you take risks like that next time –”  


“My job is to keep him alive.” Minho cut him off, stressing every word.  


Kang glared at Minho. “You will help solve this case, and you can’t do that when you’re six feet underneath the ground.” Then he stepped closer, “Now go and rest.”  


Minho was to answer back again, but Seunghoon held his shoulder and said: “I’ll help him look for a motel.”

 

  
“You shouldn’t burst out like that with Kang you know.” Seunghoon started when they were back in the car. “And he was right, you haven’t slept and you just survived two gunnings.”  


“It’s part of my job.” Minho answered breezily.  


“Should your job description also include you to at least try to stay alive?”  


Minho sighed, “I am still alive.”  


“All I’m saying is, you ought to be more careful next time.” Seunghoon sighed as well, a brief silence, and then: “Think about it, if you die, you don’t get to know who killed your father.”  


Minho looked at Seunghoon and gave him a hard stare. “You don’t need to get to that.”  


Seunghoon’s eyes were glued on the road. “Just tryna keep you alive.”  


Minho returned his gaze outside the window. His thoughts were still on his responsibility. Minho knew, full well, that the deal Taehyun made with NIS was dangerous. That he was risking his life as he feed NIS with information about _Crest_. That these kinds of things were bound happen. That these kinds of things were included in the package.  


But _Crest_ hasn’t done anything for three months. So what could’ve set them off now?

 

_“He’s destined to be his successor before this ramble happened.”_

 

Minho thought back to what those guards were talking about.  


_Successor._  


Taehyun listed himself as an employee involved with _Crest_.  


Not a successor.  


Minho was blind to what he was seeing outside the car window.  


He has to ask Taehyun about that soon.  


   


*  *  *  


 


	5. 4: That’s all that matters.

 

 

**_“Sometimes human places create inhuman monsters."_ **

**_\- Stephen King_ **

 

 

He pulled out a key and set about unlocking the door before he crossed over the yellow police line blocking his flat’s apartment.  It was still the same inside – remains of rubbles and stinking with oldened blood. Although the investigation as to the events leading to Taehyun’s kidnapping was already over and solved, Minho was no longer allowed to stay here. He led his feet towards the only bedroom, sighing softly that he won’t be able to take his queen-sized bed with him when he move out.

He reached for the bed’s headboard, slowly peeling it away from the wall.  He touched the surface, feeling for anything that screams out of place.

His palms slid down to the lowest part of the wall when he felt a bump.

 _Yeah, this must be it._ He thought, creating more space between the wall and the bed to let his body fit in it. He grunted a little then started scrapping the wallpaper to find a little jewelry box inside.

He opened it and saw a flashdrive.

He wondered how Taehyun found a perfect replica of his room's wallpaper.

 

 

**4:**

**That’s all that matters.**

 

 

Taehyun held his wrists up against the dusk rays. He was memorizing the purplish-blue colors with some scattered orange and reds running along his forearms with interest.

He was in a daze when he heard the door unlocking and a man in Aran sweater and faded blue jeans greeted him with an emphatic: “Hey.”

Taehyun gave a non-committal hum and returned to looking at his damaged skin. Minho sighed as he closed the door behind him, “Got what you asked me to.” He declared, striding over and the blond finally lowered his hands and started to look back at him.

Taehyun tried to sit up but his back gave in immediately, and Minho was behind him in an instant, just in time to catch him before almost falling off of the edge of the bed.  “Watch it, blondie.” Minho commented, but his touch gentle nonetheless as he settled Taehyun back on the bed, fixed his pillows and carefully realigned the dextrose cord and tubes.

“I feel like an old man,” Taehyun admitted, letting Minho pull him up a little for another adjustment after.

“You _are_ an old man,” Minho joked, earning a glare from Taehyun. “Let me back my statement as to why – you’re always grumpy, moody, brooding –”

“And almost dead?”

It was now Minho’s turn to give Taehyun a staggering look. Taehyun had been in the hospital for almost a month now. Almost all his injuries were healed already, but there had been points when his condition had been critical. The hospital room had been guarded by shifting police officers and Minho always found the time to visit him atleast thrice a week, if he wasn't too busy working on _Crest's_ case files.  The only notable remembrance of that incident evident on Taehyun's being was the deep cut that ran from his hairline to his left eyebrow. _That will scar._ “But you’re alive. That’s all that matters.”

"That I am _."_ Taehyun was smirking at him now. "I needed to be alive to still be valuable to NIS. If I'm dead, who knows how they'll handle my little brother."

Minho got what Taehyun was suggesting. He was the one who made the deal with the organization, and once that deal is off and NIS no longer needs Taehyun, it can't be assured that they will keep their word. "NIS is the authorities. When they cut you a deal they see to it that it's done."

Taehyun's smirk faded. "Everyone removes themselves from any obligations once given a chance. Not to mention I never paid my taxes."

Mionho rolled his eyes. “Here,” Minho searched for something inside his satchel before giving the dark-colored jewelry box to Taehyun, noticing just how it contrasted with Taehyun’s pale hands.

Taehyun opened it and removed the flashdrive. He then scoured the box and pulled out a piece of paper.

Minho watched Taehyun's movements wuth curiousity as he assess his condition.  A month. Minho could still remember the day Taehyun opened his eyes again, after almost a week of living through just the dextrose drops. For someone kidnapped and beaten almost to the point of death, no Psychological trauma came up in the doctors’ report. Taehyun said it wasn't really something he didn't expect and wasn’t used to (which was both disturbing and reassuring). 

But he is alive.

“Hey,” Minho called out again, the term _successor_ blinking at the back of his mind but he decided now wasn't the right time. “What's in there?” he said instead, finger pointing at the flashdrive.

Taehyun beckoned for the agent to come closer and Minho complied with no questions asked. Taehyun then handed the paper over to Minho. “Memorize it.”

It was a mix of codes Minho couldn’t really understand, but can get an idea what they were for.

Though having an idea was not the same as knowing. “What’s it for?”

Taehyun looked over the window beside his bed. “You’ll know.”

Minho wanted to ask more, but Taehyun talked about wanting to eat _tteokbokki_ when his eyes returned to catch Minho’s instead.

“What?”

“ _Tteokbokki_ , I want it.”

Minho gave him an unbelieving look, the atmosphere was too serious and heavy just now and it all went away with a simple request. So he signed again, about to push the button by Taehyun’s bedside to call for a nurse when the blond asked him what he was planning by pushing the button. “Ask the nurse.” Minho answered. “Is it okay to eat that now with your condition?”

“Who said I can’t?”

“Uh… the nurses?”

“They’ll never know if you keep your mouth shut.” Taehyun recited, “Like how shut your mouth was when I asked you how many you’ve fucked. You know I’m bound to ask that again right? I’m never one to forget.”

Minho gave up, his thumb massaging his temple. “You and your food cravings.” He voiced out, a bit annoyed. “You’re like a pregnant woman, “

Taehyun glanced at his belly, and looked over to grin at Minho. “So does that mean I’m carrying our baby?"

"Wait, _what?_ "

"I've never been with anyone these past months except you so --"

"You're a man! You can't get pregnant!"

"That is beside the point."

"Beside the point? We never had sex!"

Taehyun was still grinning. "We can solve that. I've been feeling better. I'm sure I can take a few rounds --"

"Mister Nam Taehyun!"

Taehyun was laughing now. "This could've been easier for you if you just went out and bought me what I wanted." Minho slapped his forehead in distress. "Or would you like to go make a baby first?"

Minho closed the door before Taehyun could continue teasing him. He sighed in frustration.

 _Well,_ Minho said to himself,  _at least he's laughing again._

 

 

*

“You will be staying in a place far from the town. A little village on the border of Sancheong.” Kangwas arranging the papers on his table when he discerned Minho wasn’t reacting to what he said at all. “You were there with us in the meeting weren’t you?”

Minho wasn’t answering, so Kang heaved a dramatic sigh and waved his hand in front of Minho’s face who was now effectively hindering his work.  “What’s gotten into you?”

Minho was debating if he should tell Kang the case of the code Taehyun was asking him to memorize, but as unsure as he was, he pondered but settled not to for now. “Will… we be the only ones there?”

Kang raised his brow in bewilderment at how Minho seemed to talk about something else. “Some agents will visit you on intervals, give you briefings, reports and supplies.”

Minho wanted to ask more questions but his mind was still on that piece of paper and Taehyun’s relationship with _Crest_ that he just nodded and stepped out the office.

 

 

*

The next time they visited the hospital where Taehyun was, Kang and Minho were both relieved to see him standing by the window, holding the sill for support.  
  


“Mister Nam,” Kang started, placing three bags on the table. “We have to discuss something.”  
  


Taehyun briefly looked over Minho who only smiled at him. “Of course we do. You’re not reporting anything on my brother.”  
  


Kang nodded in understanding, pickpocketing a small planner out of his coat. He started to flip through the pages and recited the information with confidence. “Your brother is now in Virginia, USA. Far from Seoul, our agents are on him as foster parents. His papers are to be sent there, NIS is working on it.” And he added other necessary information – Donghyun’s daily activities, his circle of friends, even how he’s handling the court case of their family’s death and the fact that he was sent away from his hometown because of the danger he was in.  
  


Taehyun smiled weakly in response and started to go back to his bed. Minho easily let go of the plastic bags he’d been carrying and rushed to assist the blond as he climbed.  
  


Kang thought of how perfect Minho would be for Taehyun as his agent. Minho has no living family anymore, none that the agent was aware of anyway, and only meant Minho had no one he should take care of aside from himself and his obligee. Minho being with Taehyun was the best decision NIS made for the time being, because Minho values his work dearly.  
  


But Kang also took note of the way Minho acted when Taehyun was gone. For the first time, he saw Minho agitated and stressed. 

And he even went against the orders given to him. Kang was sure it wasn’t only because the agent sees Taehyun as a responsibility, but he was also unsure as to why Minho seemed to be drawn to Taehyun’s case particularly.  
  


Whatever it may be, Kang couldn’t help but feel that Minho’s actions were not solely centered along the reason of him being an agent.  
  


When he was sure the blond was already settled, a blanket draped over his shoulder, Kang stepped closer and gave him a few pages of paper. “You’re going to leave Seoul and live in Sancheong for now.”  
  


Taehyun scanned the papers in his hands. “So we’re starting to hide now?”  
  


“Yes.”  
  


Taehyun wasn’t very pleased, folds on his forehead suggested so. “Why? Don’t we need to get more information on them?”  
  


Kang extended his hand and reached for the papers before bringing them back on the folder. “We do. But for now NIS wants to secure your safety like what your deal included.”  
  


“Our deal was amnesty and my brother’s safety. Not mine.”  
  


Kang clicked his tongue, “But you were just about to die a few weeks ago.”   
  


“It’s my typical breakfast ”  
  


Kang was glaring at the floor, and then to Taehyun. “We are opting to not make you easily available to the attacks of Crest. You will go to Sancheong.”  
  


“Frankly, I don’t care if I die.” Taehyun stated firmly, returning the glare.  
  


Kang was already frustrated at this point and turned to look over to Minho, who was just listening to their conversation, respecting the exchange and holding his tongue in a bite. “Agent Song, please leave us for a moment.”  
  


Minho’s head shot up at the formal request. He glanced over Taehyun who was also looking at him but did not do anything to stop him, so Minho agreed in a small nod and pushed open the door to leave.  
  


Once Minho was gone, Taehyun asked Kang why he needed to ask Minho out.  
  


“If you die and NIS doesn’t benefit from you anymore, how sure are you that we’ll keep your brother alive?”  
  


So he was right. Taehyun remembered telling Minho the very same thing.  
  


Knowing he wasn’t wrong made him feel worse however.  
  


This was why Kang asked Minho out, because Minho wouldn’t agree to this and he might as well be punching Kang now if only he knew.  
  


“Are you threatening me?” Taehyun’s sharp tone made Kang straighten his back.  
  


Kang's expression was full of regret and concern, but his superiors’ order are his superiors’ order. This was his last option. “I’m just reminding you.”  And then he moved to get out of the room, but not before he said: “I see Minho waited for your orders before he left the room. Like a big dog waiting for his master to tell him what to do.”   
  


“What are you suggesting, Leader Kang?” Taehyun asked in sarcasm.  
  


“I suggest the two of you play nice, and do as you’re told. Because Minho, no matter how loyal to you, is only one person.” And he stepped out. 

 

 

A few more days after, Taehyun was discharged from the hospital. He was escorted by Minho to a van waiting for them with all their other luggage already inside.

Minho noticed Taehyun hadn’t really talked to him much ever since Kang left that room and he found his hardened expression frightening.

“What’s wrong?” Minho asked Taehyun who was sitting beside him, looking out the van window.

“Nothing.” The other answered softly, not even looking at him.

And in the months Minho knew Taehyun, he knew that when the guy told him _nothing_ , that was when you know _something_  was happening.

But Minho also knew better than to push the matter so he looked outside the other window instead, accepting the other’s answer for now.

A few minutes later, his eyes caught a _tteokbokki_ stall, and he tapped the driver’s shoulder in an instant. “Can we stop over?” He asked but not really trying to get an answer as when the driver did, he immediately left the van.

Taehyun’s neck stretched to see where Minho was going, a sheepish smile planting its way to his face when he saw the agent buying _tteokbokki._

Come to think of it, Minho didn’t give him _tteokbokki_ that time, instead he came back with fruits Taehyun was obligated to eat.

“He’s still hungry?” Taehyun heard the driver commented. He was also looking at Minho who was now on his way back to the van.

Minho gave a wrapped up _tteokbokki_ to the driver, receiving a jab at him being way too hungry every time and Minho returning with: “Ah, you're welcome.”

And then he turned to give one to Taehyun who decided to wipe the smirk off his face and play with the agent’s action. “The hell is that?” The blond asked, eyes glaring Minho.

Minho eyes him curiously before replying with: “Ah! Don’t be like that Taehyun-ah! The baby will come out ugly!”

And Taehyun couldn’t hold back the laugh he had been keeping.

The rest of the ride was light and comfortable. Minho was leading the conversation and Taehyun was answering him with his honest thoughts and for the first time after a long time, Minho knows Taehyun was feeling at ease again.

 _Good_ , Minho thought. _Whatever Kang told him, he seemed to have forgotten about it for now._

For now.

 

Taehyun had never visited Sancheong before, but the intent of hiding him was fairly evident. A while ago, they passed through the town and he could still see people in tux riding taxis and of working stoplights.

But another hour in and where the van left them was at a small house painted black and white shaped like a pyramid, away from any streets or stoplights.. Taehyun was disappointed at how ugly it looked from the outside but when he stepped inside, it was actually very cozy and nice.

It was a tad smaller than the flat they’ve lived in, but the ceiling was high enough to create the illusion of it being bigger. Taehyun had a brief regret of not being able to visit that flat one last time before leaving.

Minho entered the house with their luggage and didn’t bother to hide his awe as he exclaimed a: “Wow,” when he looked at the attic penthouse-inspired space. “This is way too nice!”

Taehyun was smiling broadly too when he saw the books stacked stylishly over one entire wall of the house, a long white ladder securely placed in the middle for their convenience.

As he walked over the kitchen and then the washing area, he heard Minho growled disappointedly from the other room.

“What’s the matter?” Taehyun asked when he finally peaked at the bedroom and saw two Scandinavian-styled single beds draped with greys and whites, their headboards pressed on high windows showcasing the sea.

Taehyun was impressed. “But why didn’t they give us separate rooms though?” He asked when he realized he’d been staring at the sea for too long.

Minho was already unpacking when he looked over, “Yoon said I can’t take my eyes off you, basically even if I’m sleeping I’m on duty.”

Taehyun scoffed. “And you don’t like it?”

“Geh,” he mocked the other’s scoff. “As if I have the right to complain about it now.”

"Right." The sea breeze was enchanting. It was fresh and warm as it caressed Taehyun’s face lightly. “They picked an okay house.” He suddenly muttered, his eyes looking over the endless sea that meets the sky.

"An _okay_ house?" Minho  copied, "It's actually perfect." He said. “The only problem is that my queen-sized bed is nowhere to be found.”

Taehyun made himself snap out of the beauty outside and tuned in to the room’s reality. “Then let’s make one.”

Minho stopped removing his shoes from one of the duffle bags to look at Taehyun. “Huh?”

Taehyun gestured Minho to come closer and pointed at his bed. “Why don’t you just push this towards yours?”

Minho replied with a raised brow but tried what Taehyun suggested nonetheless and pushed the bed to press to the other bed.

“Now a queen-sized bed.” Taehyun announced, pulling the sheets up and sitting on the freed space. “Other complaints?”

Minho’s mind wondered back to those times when he woke up earlier than Taehyun and saw his sleeping face.

_Yeah, he might have some other complaints._

"We have separate beds already, why do you like to still be so close to me while sleeping?" Minho asked in woonder.

Taehyun was now lying on his back. "You're warm."

"What am I a hot pocket?"

"A human-sized hot pocket, yes that's a good way of wording it."

Minho rolled his eyes. They’d been sleeping on the same bed for three months before all the mayhem happened anyway, so where was his place to complain anymore?

And then Minho remembered, “But your tentacle arms will cling onto me again!” He faked a horrified stance and Taehyun laughed.

“My wounds still hurt. You're spared for another couple of days..”

"Wow, thank the heavens, allelujah."

Taehyun chuckled. "Allelujah."

 

Minho woke up to an empty bed and a completely new room. He grunted, stretched his arms and walked towards the bathroom when he realized someone was by their kitchen. That someone was too busy enjoying the morning while sipping coffee and reading a book that his presence was completely ignored.

And that person in their kitchen wasn't blond.

“Taehyun?” Minho softly called out and the guy sitting on the dining table looked at him.

It was Taehyun.

And his hair was black.

Minho had to process this too early in the morning that he stepped closer to the now ebony-haired man with curious fingers as he attempted to touch Taehyun’s crown. Taehyun swatted his move away with a pale hand. “Your hair is black!” He half-shouted, eyes affixed on the other’s head.

“It has always been black. I just bleached it before.” Taehyun relayed the obvious.

“But why did you –? How?”

Taehyun rolled his eyes at the other’s childish questions. “Hair dye. I asked Kang to buy it before we left. If we’re here because I’m hiding, having completely bleached hair won’t help.”

Minho was too excited at this new look on Taehyun that he blabbered: “You look prettier!”

Taehyun stopped looking at his book and placed his mug down to focus his whole attention to Minho. “Oh I do?”

Minho grinned, “Yeah.” And he continued his way towards the bathroom.

Minho was washing his face when the realization hit him.

He called Taehyun pretty.

No, _prettier_.

_Out loud_

_And to Taehyun’s face no less._

 

*  *  *

 

 


	6. 5:  Leave me alone.

 

 

 

**_“In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present.”_ **

**_\- Francis Bacon_ **

 

 

It was a famous but lone café near the borderline of Seoul, and Seunghyun was privately invited to go there for an important meeting.

A meeting of his today and the past he had already given up on.

The bells attached to the restaurant door jingled when Seunghyun pushed it. He was wearing a white oversized shirt and was walking towards the only table by the porch, away from the other customers when he realized what was happening.

He tried not to sigh but he already did, his sneakers suddenly feeling heavy.

By the porch was saw a man with a bright orange crown, cyan turtleneck and ripped navy jeans, head turned to the lake beside the café, a mug of cappuccino already in hand and a small remote on the other.

Seunghyun purposely screeched the heel of his shoe to call the other’s attention, but to no avail.

 _“He’s ignoring me,”_ The white-haired man thought as he took the only other seat available, placing himself across the orange head.

“Jiyong,” Seunghyun called out, the name rolling off his mouth heavily, leaving a bitter taste.

The one in front of him finally moved, eyes nailed on the foam on the lips of his mug. “Seunghyun.” He inhaled, tried to take in the fresh scent of the lake and the drink in his hand. “I remember them calling you T.O.P. the first time we met.”

Seunghyun scoffed, faking toughness but was actually drying his sweaty palms on the fabric of his jeans. “And you asked me to call you G-Dragon.”

Jiyong finally met Seunghyun’s gaze, a flitting memory flashed by the both of them, making them remember.  “We were kids.”

They were.

Too bad they had to grow up.

But they are not here to talk about their past.

And both of them knew that.

Jiyong crossed his leg over the other, “I heard you have our group’s baby.”

Seunghyun tried his best to not comment on how Jiyong’s eyes never changed when they fell on him, even now. “We all hear a lot of things.”

Now it was Jiyong’s turn to scoff, adjusting the cuffs of his turtleneck in a feeble attempt to breathe freely. “We’ll find him; take him back to where he belongs.”

Seunghyun answered fast enough before he could think about it, “You can’t.”

That orange hair fluttered when the soft wind blew past them, but the determination in Jiyong’s face made Seunghyun tune back to reality. “Oh I can,” Jiyong was smirking. "You know I can."

 

And Seunghyun knew Jiyong can.

**5:**

**Leave me alone.**

 

 

Taehyun found it hard to return to reading. Not after that offhanded comment he heard from the man who was now actually taking his shower for the past thirty minutes.

It was the first instant Minho actually took his time in the bathroom, not that Taehyun has anything to complain about but he was actually a little annoyed because he had already prepared his “tease piece retort”.  But because Minho had been dragging his shower for long, Taehyun found it stupid to still wait for him in the kitchen table, now with no coffee or progress with the pages he was supposed to be reading.

So when he heard the shower door opened, Taehyun barely had the chance to fake reading and instead opted to give Minho the view of his back, effectively hiding the warming of his cheeks and the side glance of his eyes.

Why was he hiding?

Why was his cheeks _warm_?

Taehyun sighed.

 _Ah,_ it was because it was such a hot day.

 

 

Minho closed the walk-in closet door just behind him, leaning on it a bit while trying to scan the space for anything he could wear on a warm day. It was barely nine in the morning, and yet he could feel all of the pores in his body reacting to even the smallest spec of sun ray.

Minho dried his hair roughly against the towel. He never showered for more than ten minutes before, and now he was there for almost an hour just because he couldn’t think of a good enough reason why he called Taehyun pretty. In all honesty he wasn't supposed to _defend_ himself as to why he said that. It wasn't like it was a huge deal right? Taehyun must've been called pretty a lot of times before, right? With his androgynous _pretty_  appearance, surely Taehyun was used to it.

 _Who called him pretty and what they did afterwards though?_ Minho mused, detaching himself from the wooden door and flipping through the shirts that were still inside his luggage (with exaggerated force too as he reached for his favorite black muscle tee and sweatpants).

It wasn't a sin to compliment someone. So why does he feel like he made a big mistake?

Before he lose all his sanity, Minho’s ears picked up the ringtone of his phone, and he scrambled getting dressed because it was the ringtone set when one of his superiors from NIS was the one calling.

“Sir,” Minho answered, hiding the fact that he was actually panting from the little marathon he did from the closet to the bedside table where his phone was on. “Sir Choi,” He completed when he managed to catch his breath.

A deep baritone replied: “How was your move?”

Minho’s eyes wondered on the stretch of sea and sky outside their room window, but his full attention was still on the phone call. “It was fine sir.”

“Listen carefully,” At that low, serious tone, Minho’s body stiffened. Choi Seunghyun was never one to call just to ask if anything was just "fine". And this is no exception. “ _Crest,_ after the kidnapping incident, is _still_ actively looking for Mister Nam. Contact and threats have been made." Minho can hear an unprecedented pause from the man, something felt off. "I do not want to alarm you but can you assure me that you still know your priorities?”

By this time Taehyun had already appeared in the room, his back resting on the door frame as he watched Minho talk secretly into the receiver, a concerned furrow on his forehead.

Minho's gaze remained on the scene outside. But he was aware of Taehyun's presence. “Yes, sir.” He needed to be careful. The  _discussion_ he directly had with Seunghyun months before was still something he couldn't let anyone know.

Minho goes back to their meetings and held his phone closer. "Good," But Minho still sensed that Seunghyun wasn’t very convinced. “Just to be sure, I’ll be putting Agent Im Jaebum for your regular supplies and coast clearance.”

Minho's brows met, _JB?_ Minho thought, gripping his phone tighter. Suddenly, a bright mahogany color popped in Minho's mind and he was reminded of that younger co-worker that he had the most competition with during his rookie year. He was never in a good relationship with that particular agent. But more importantly, why was Seunghyun putting him in the same case as Minho so suddenly?

It took him a lot of effort to suppress a sigh. Whatever Seunghyun was planning, he still has to do what he was told. “Yes sir,” Minho still said, his eyes turning to the white wooden floor beneath his feet now.

“Agent Im... doesn't know anything as well. He'll be there as a normal helper." There was a tapping from the other line and of a door opening. "I expect your report this week.”

"Yes sir."

"And by the way," Seunghyun's voice became thinner, "Don't let  _anyone_ get in your way."

The call ended with another “Yes sir,” from Minho and he placed his phone back atop the bedside drawer.

“Was that a conversation?” Taehyun asked right after, arms crossed over his chest and still leaning on the room’s door frame.

Minho returned with a raised brow.

“If you consider four  _‘Yes sirs’_  as a conversation, then – ”

Minho mentally slapped himself. “Yeah, yeah, having fun?” He then moved to fold the blankets just to do something. It wasn't like he could just tell Taehyun _Crest_  was still looking for him more rigorously now.  The man had only recovered, and it’s just their second day in the island. Not to mention that his mood immediately went sour after hearing JB's name.

“So, any... bad news?” Taehyun’s voice lowered.

Minho was aware that Taehyun was smart enough to realize it anyway, so whether Minho tells him or not, Taehyun knew. But still, Minho decided to lie and tried denying anything. “None as of the moment.”

Taehyun’s brows moved into two steep lines and Minho felt the disappointment in the other’s eyes. As if they were saying: _“What do you take me for? You think I wouldn’t figure out?”_  and Minho prepared himself for another jab from him. But instead, Taehyun’s lips opted for a simple: “Okay,” And he removed himself from the door frame and started to walk back to the living room.

Minho sensed the humid breeze from the open windows and swayed to look at the sky again.

This time he let out a frustrated gnarl loud enough for Taehyun to hear him in the living room.

 

 

*

Seunghyun was in his office, more folders piling up and taking any free spaces on his table. Sure, his work demanded _all_  of his time, but with _Crest_ ’s continuous direct contact to them, more work presented itself and in dire need of attention no less.

It wouldn’t be this hard if they had assigned that kid to another agent. But he himself knew they couldn't waste the opportunity.

So he let Song Minho take the most important case NIS was dealing with now.

And he put himself to look over the case's progress.

Because who would know better than a former member of _Crest?_

 

Song Minho was someone he never expected to meet. Nam Taehyun was someone he never knew would show up. And now that the three of them who were once owned by  _Crest_ still live and were tasked to bring it down -- havoc is inevitable. Korea doesn't need any more of that.

Whatever anyone may believe in, it is a fact that some  _bad things_ keeps the system -- stable.

And Nam Taehyun's appearance, and Song Minho's rigor will only destroy that stability.

 

He has to do something before that stability starts to waver.

 

 

“Sir, got time?”

The addressed agent glanced over his office door, “Seungri, do you remember that case eighteen years ago? The one we re-opened?”

Seungri’s smiling face dropped. “You mean… is he the one you had a meeting this morning?”

Seunghyun’s eyes sharpened, signaling Seungri to tone down his voice. The bronze haired one nodded. He slowly closed the door behind him, handed some more files to Seunghyun and finally took a free seat without any invitation. “But why didn’t you tell the superiors?”

The white haired man sat on the edge of his desk, thinking all of these was too much for him to handle alone. “I know he’s going to ask about Nam Taehyun.”

“That’s not the point; the point is we could’ve captured and used Kwon Jiyong to finally know who this YG is. This case has been too stale and the only information we had was from Agent Song Jaewoon eighteen years ago –”

 _That case._ “We have Nam Taehyun now."

"Yes we do but what assurance do we have that he isn't playing us?"

"His brother."

Seungri was not giving up. "He's from a criminal organization. How can we trust that he don't betray his own brother?"

"We don't." Seunghyun replied honestly, raking his hair back. "But do you think we have any other choice?" Seungri sighed. "The café was surrounded by _Crest._  And Jiyong was holding a detonator.”

Seungri’s breath hitched; his mouth agape. “But he was there as well. You know he would never push the button if it’ll put him in a dangerous situation.”

“I know he won't." Seunghyun answered, clasping his hands together and resting his elbow on the table. "We were by the porch, away from the other customers. It was easy to determine that the bomb was small enough to affect only the innocent ones.” Seunghyun paused for a moment, thought back to how Jiyong’s manipulative skills never weakened. “The only additional information we had on _Crest_ after their hiatus is that they are an organization mainly focused on drug dealing but they have other pillars to make that business work.”

Seungri clicked his tongue, “Are you not going to say this to our superiors, sir?”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “What for? If I did, they will just make a plan to catch them today and we know that’s not easy. I have to find more information on them first if we’re planning to actually trap them.”

“And you’re planning to do this alone?”

Seunghyun raked his white hair back in frustration again. “No. But I'm recruiting new members to work on the case.

Seungri took a deep breath, slumped in his seat. “It's still dangerous.”

“Everything is dangerous with the work we’re in.”

Seungri nodded again, “Those files, I read them. There are only three people directly associated with _Crest_ that we know of yet – Kwon Jiyong, Nam Taehyun and Dong Youngbae.” He faked a cough when he saw a co-worker through the office glass walls glancing at them as she walked by. “Why do we have to do this secretly by the way?"

"Because _Crest_ _is Crest._ They may even have ears inside the department."

Seungri scratched the back of his head and continued: "All of them are good in one violent area – bombs, knives and guns, respectively.”

“The only question is why Nam Taehyun is an expert with knives.”

“Well since we have him we can just ask him.”

“You never talked to him did you?”

Seungri shook his head.

“Figured.”

 

 

*

Minho was making himself a cup of coffee (at around 11 in the morning, which was unusual, even for him) when he saw Taehyun by their kitchen cupboard, seemingly lost in his thoughts as his eyes were attached to the set of new knives hanging by it. He suddenly remembered his flat's walls and the knives firmly thrown at it when Seunghoon and Taehyun were attacked.

“You are good with knives, right? You threw those knives back in my flat.” Minho started.

Taehyun snapped out of his daze immediately, "Yes."

"Why don't you use a gun? It's easier to handle a gun."

Taehyun took his usual seat by the kitchen counter. "I am more comfortable with knives," and told Minho he wanted a cup of coffee as well.

“You just had one.” Minho retorted, his face painted with staged aghast.

“That was two hours ago.”

“Hey," Minho was tempted to ask more about Taehyun's preference for knives over guns but thought it would be too much prying. "Too much coffee is not good for your health.”

“Neither is being a part of a criminal organization.” Taehyun said it softly, aware that they might have some neighbors already lurking around but it didn’t pass Minho’s ear.

“You _were_ a part of that. _Past tense_.” Minho declared; his chin up in the air as he gazed sharply at Taehyun. “You’re different now.”

Taehyun looked at Minho with eyes that asked: _Am I?_ But what Minho heard him say was: “Ah, yes.” And Taehyun changed their topic by asking what their cover was as he made his way to the sectional sofas in the living room.

Minho’s eyes looked back to the cupboard and to the glinting blades. If Taehyun could easily throw normal kitchen knives and make them stick like darts, what would happen if he was given _shurikens?_  He then followed Taehyun to the living room after getting his notes from their room nonetheless.

“You are Nam Taehyun and I am Song Minho, we are cousins and we moved to Sancheong because our work demanded us to do so.”

Taehyun dragged his legs up into an Indian seat. “How so?”

Minho scanned the papers he was holding. “What’s written here is I’m a painter and you’re a novelist. We’re here on a retreat, inspiration for our works.”

Taehyun reached for a fluffy pillow and patted it. “We’re artists.”

“It’s not far from your vocation is it?”

“My vocation is getting rid of competition in my _previous_ industry but yeah, I graduated Fine Arts.”

 _I wonder how._ “Great,” Minho cleared his throat, hoping to erase the thoughts that came with it. “We’ll blend in as nicely as we can,”

“How do you blend in?”

“I don’t know. How do you normally blend in?”

“I was born to stand out, in case you didn’t know.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “Okay prince. You need to make friends or at least acquaintances. Do not make everyone hate you.”

“That will be hard.”

“I’ll be there for you, don’t worry.”

As Taehyun continued faking paying attention to what Minho was reading from his notes, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander about the promises Minho made until now –

 

_“Let’s end them,”_

 

_“I’ll be there for you,”_

 

If only he could hold on to those promises naively, he will.

Strange, he thought, that he could trust a complete stranger he barely knew for a few months.

Well to be honest he had been trusting strangers ever since he could remember, and look where he is now because of that trust.

“Are you listening?” Minho’s deep voice woke Taehyun from his daze. And before he realized it, Minho’s face was merely inches away from him, a deep smirk engraved with his lips. Taehyun slowly crept back from his seat on instinct as Minho only kept on inching closer.

“Hey why are you suddenly backing away?” Minho continued, a determined façade never easing up. “I only asked you if you were listening, if you weren’t I wouldn’t be pissed but you must have something on your mind for you to not listen, yah?”

Taehyun was about to retort back when he discerned he had already reached the end of the sofa and it was too late to fight gravity as it slowly pulled him down to the floor.

The good thing?

Minho was alert enough to pull Taehyun instead as his arm went over Taehyun’s lean waist for support and tugged him with enough force that Taehyun ended up toppling over Minho. Taehyun’s palms and forearms were firmly planted on Minho’s chest and the agent was now actually hugging him.

The bad thing?

_Those freaking loud heartbeats._

Taehyun was afraid to look up to meet Minho’s eyes.

Nam Taehyun, was suddenly afraid.

Minho, on the other hand, was afraid to even breathe.

 

Maybe they would’ve stayed like that if only their doorbell didn’t ring.

 

Taehyun was the first to let go as he abruptly stood up, straightened his shirt and headed for the comfort room like nothing happened. “Go get that, Agent Song.”

And Minho did as he was told without any comment.  

 

 

Taehyun washed his face with running tap water to cool his burning cheeks. But even after washing it, he could still see traces of the flush enveloping his whole face.

He then remembered Minho's arm against his waist and he felt himself nervous again.

“What the hell?” He muttered, biting his bottom lip and asking himself why he was blushing (for the second time, yes that was right) and started splashing more water on his face.

When he finally went out of the comfort room, he happened to spot a long-hair woman smiling sheepishly with a radiant blush on her own cheeks from their washroom balcony. She was walking away from their house with a beat on her steps, her blush obviously not a make-up.

Their front door opened and in came a smiling Minho, holding a box wrapped in a girly plastic.

“What on earth is that?” Taehyun asked while eyeing on the box.

“Oh this? Cookies. Irene dropped it for the new owner of the house.” Minho answered nonchalantly as he placed the box on the living room table, beside the two cups of coffees they were supposed to drink a little while ago.

 _Irene?_ “I see you made friends already.”

“I had to. Her family was the owner of this house before.” Now Minho was opening the box and getting himself one of the chocolate chip cookies. “She said she baked these.”

Something inside Taehyun made him want to just walk out. He couldn’t put a finger as to why so he just strode to their room, grabbed his cardigan and went straight pass Minho to get to their front door where he stopped over for a while to change his shoes.

“Where are you going?” Minho asked, following his movements closely.

“Out.” Was Taehyun’s brief answer.

“Then wait for me I need to watch over you and –”

“You don’t have to, we left the city for a reason.”

“But it’s also almost lunch, can’t you wait first and –“

Taehyun grunted, “Leave me alone.” And in a minute he was gone.

 

 

Since their house was near the ocean, it didn’t take Taehyun long to find his way down the shores of it. It was noon, the sun was pretty high up and it actually burns his sensitive skin but Taehyun kept on walking. Fortunately, he found a large tree good enough to give him shade and a comfortable trunk to lean on to.

He cursed because he forgot to bring the book he was reading. He wasn't given the chance to have any forms of communication so Taehyun was slowly getting used to a life without his mobile. But now, also without his book,  he just turned to cast his eyes on the gleaming ocean, basking in the light waves playing with the sands. It was quiet and relaxing and everything else needed for a vacation, but what he was doing in Sancheong was far from it.

He was hiding. And although he doesn’t want to, it wasn't not like he had any other choice. Going away from Minho and stepping out in an unfamiliar island may be one of the stupidest decisions he had made, now that he thought about it. Minho was the only one he could rely on in this territory and although he had his couple of escapades before just to join parties, fall on strangers’ bed and leave before morning, those times at least he knew his guards were still on the look-out for him.

Before when he thought of this he doesn’t really have anything else to say and doesn't reallyI _feel_ anything towards it. It was just that Song Minho was an agent of the NIS and his objective was to preserve him. Much like the people he had interacted with up until now. Those who tried to be on his good side because they needed something from him like what NIS do.

But, he wondered why. That when those people tried to take a step close to him -- tried to make him laugh, tried to make him talk to them, the more Taehyun pushed them away. No matter how long they’ve been trying or how hard they worked at it. It was the same -- he just kept on walking away more and more.

But with Song Minho, he managed to make Taehyun talk more in just mere hours after their meeting. Taehyun even felt comfortable sleeping next to him (he even found himself one morning hugging Minho, scratch that, several mornings, and still, he doesn’t mind). He also found it funny to tease him.

Now it comes naturally to answer Minho’s curious questions with honesty.

Maybe it was because they were cursed to be bound together, cursed to live together, cursed to be together because of this case. That was why Taehyun thought it would be best to get along (especially if that person was the one who needed to keep you alive and consequently, assure your brother's safety). Taehyun should've at least felt he was becoming a burden. But Minho never made Taehyun felt like he was.

Is this what stupid people call fate?

And was the reason why he suddenly felt angry was the realization that in that fate, they were not the only characters?

That other people exist.

And Minho holds the door open for them because he can.

His life does not revolve around Nam Taehyun.

 

_This is why staring too long at the endless sea is dangerous._

_It makes you think things over too much._

 

He sighed.

Taehyun doesn’t want that.

He doesn't want Minho to hold open the door and just let people in.

 

In Taehyun's world he just wanted to just go and put a lock.

So that no one can go in.

So that no one can just march in like they belong there.

 

So that no one could do what Song Minho easily did.

 

These were the thoughts occupying Taehyun’s brain as he stared blankly into the sea-green abyss, his reasoning hard-bounded as usual, answering why he doesn’t like the sound of that woman’s name on Minho’s tongue.

 

And why does his heart feel this heavy anyway?

 

*  *  *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: YAAASSS IT’S THE LNFIL ERA. And heyyy :D


	7. 6: You were jealous.

 

 

**_“Sometimes the things we don't do is as much as the things we do.”_ **

**_\- Hotch, Criminal Minds_ **

 

 

“I’ll join the kindergarten class. I’m up for interview next week.”

“What?” Minho snapped his neck back from his desktop as he glared at Taehyun.

“I said I’ll join –”

“I heard you. I mean why are you joining a kindergarten class? Do you even remember why we’re here in the first place?”

Now it was Taehyun’s turn to glare at him, “I do, you always remind me so how can I forget?”

Minho could hear the sarcasm in Taehyun’s voice clearly again. He almost thought it was gone and Taehyun was warming up to him more and more recently. But now, with Minho having too many things to handle and him wanting to gave Taehyun the chance to have good memories in this island but doing the exact opposite of it made him feel extremely guilty. “I’m just thinking about –”

“Your responsibility. I know. But Jaebum told me I can actually take a job.”

 _Jaebum?_ Minho questioned himself and stood up. “Jaebum is not the agent assigned to you.”

The younger scoffed before walking away. “Then I wish he was.”

 

 

**6:**

**“You were jealous.”**

 

 

It was already six. Almost all of the sun has already sunk down and Minho was pacing the living room at about twenty-five steps a second.

Where the hell is Taehyun!?

Minho had let Taehyun go that morning because he was confident that he will be able to find him anytime and anywhere with the help of that same tracking device implanted on the guy’s left earring, (and of course Minho felt Taehyun’s _“Leave me alone.”_ meant “ _Leave me alone or I’ll kill you and follow your soul to hell to kill you again.”_ ). But when Minho saw Taehyun’s phone under the blankets along with the earring (that the brat left purposefully), Minho growled in a mix of frustration and annoyance.

It was his mistake. A big one at that -- to let his subject leave his sight and on their first day on the island nonetheless. Even if Jinwoo assured them that they moved safety and without anyone able to follow him, Minho should still keep Taehyun _near him._ He was striding around the house because he don't know if he should actually report this to Kang. With the facts that it had only been their first day and even if Kang knew, what will he do? Send troops to Sancheong from Seoul?

That was unlikely and foolish. If he'll just let Kang do all the work then he might as well just leave the island. So Minho, vexed, grabbed his sweater from the closet, locked the house in a hurry and started his search for Taehyun.

 

He remembered the way Taehyun gazed longingly at the ocean through the windows by their beds yesterday. So Minho trekked towards the shores. To his wonder he immediately spotted a big tree of some kind and saw Taehyun under it. Or was it? _Yeah, it's him._ How he was sure that it'll be Taehyun he doesn't have any idea why.  _Instinct,_ Minho thought. Nam Taehyun was now a part of his instincts.

Minho was relieved. He was right. It was Taehyun. He stepped closer and saw that Taehyun was actually sleeping. “Ay-ya,”He grunted, because it felt like his shoulders were lighter when he saw Taehyun’s peaceful expression. A whole lot different from the face he left with this morning.

_Why did he look so upset though?_

Minho bent down and touched Taehyun’s arm softly, his eyes fleeting on the still rosy scar on Taehyun's forehead. “Wake up Taehyun. Let’s go home.”

The agent needed to trudge around Taehyun to wake him up. And when he did, Taehyun only looked at Minho with unimpressed eyes, stood up and began walking back to their house on his own.

Taehyun only waited for Minho to open the door with the keys. And when the door was opened, he marched in towards the bathroom, washed his body and prepared for bed. All the while Minho was just secretly glancing at him as he cooked their dinner, aware of the obvious cold treatment but unsure of what the possible reason might be.

“Taehyun, dinner’s on the table.” He called as he finished preparing their food.

To Minho’s surprise even if Taehyun wasn’t talking to him, he still ate the dinner he made. And although without actually saying anything about it, the delight in Taehyun’s eyes was enough to make Minho to at least have the courage to try and ask Taehyun if the food was okay.

Taehyun pretended like he didn’t hear him so Minho returned to eating with silence, watched as Taehyun brought his bowls to the sink and called for bed right after.

Minho on the other hand, washed the dishes slowly, hoping that once he returned to their bedroom, Taehyun was already tamed or at least asleep. He still doesn't really know how Taehyun thinks. But more importantly, he still hasn't gotten near his original goal.

Almost six months together and Minho still hasn't learned a lot regarding his previous life with  _Crest._ Minho expected Taehyun to not be open about it and he knew he'll be practicing patience but aside from the information Taehyun provided NIS, Taehyun never really talked it.

Maybe just a few more months will do? Minho doubts it.  

His eyes looked over the now darkened sky, shifting to the little twinkles the stars were dancing with, and then to the knives hanging by the cupboard. 

_You favor knives over guns? I wonder why._

 

 

 

When Minho entered the room, he saw Taehyun nursing the same book he was reading this morning, a pair of spectacles placed neatly on the bridge of his nose. Minho remembered the announcement he made that morning, and he suddenly became embarrassed. He still had the urge to ask Taehyun why he walked out all pissed off but instead he turned to the closet to change to his pajamas. _What a coward you are_ , he said to himself as he shoveled around his still messy baggage.

Taehyun was already facing the wall, his back to Minho when the agent emerged from the closet. He slowly made his way to the bed, felt it more when he sunk with the mattress and was staring at his ceiling when his thoughts started to reel him.

 _What_  was Taehyun so pissed off about anyway?

He couldn't take this anymore.

“Taehyun,” Minho uttered, somehow fidgety.

But Taehyun did not answer. Minho was aware he was still awake because he felt Taehyun jolt a little, signaling him being unprepared for Minho’s sudden call out.

“Why are you like this? Did something happen? Did _I_ do something?” Still, no answer. “You don’t want to talk? Fine, _I’ll_ talk.” He breathed in, positioned himself comfortably on the bed, lying on his back, “We’re in this kind of situation, and yet you’re acting like that. I might have been spoiling you too much.” He started again by inhaling another deep breath, “If you don’t tell me what’s wrong how can I fix it? If you don’t talk to me like I want you to how can we live peacefully? All I’m asking for is your cooperation. Is that too much to ask?”

 

 

Taehyun tried to not answer still, but when he tasted the little blood from his bottom lip from biting too much, he gave up and answered a soft: “No,”

Minho released an exasperated sigh, “Good, now you’re talking. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing.”

“You’re ignoring me because of nothing, _yeah sure_ , that makes sense.”

Taehyun wanted to shout at Minho for trying to push his buttons the wrong way. But at the same time, he also thought it was stupid to actually tell Minho the reason.

Because, when he thought about it, it wasn't really something _worth getting irked about._

If he was to be honest, it was actually just a silly whim.

“I’m just tired.”

“Aren’t we all?”

Taehyun groaned mentally. “Can’t we just talk about another thing?”

Minho’s fingers tugged at his hair in desperation, but if he tried to ask Taehyun more, he’s afraid that he’ll just bare more of this. So instead he settled with: “Like what?”

“Like why did you agree to protect me.”

A fleeting reminder of what he was supposed to be actually doing flashed by through Minho's mind, “It’s my work.”

“And now you’re hiding with me as well, living a new life I don’t think your pay covers for everything that you had to give up.”

Minho sighed again, why were they talking about this? Why was Taehyun suddenly the one calling him out? “Answer this first,”

“I was the one who asked first.” Taehyun stubbornly replied, his back still facing Minho.

“I know, just… just listen to this because I’m still thinking what to answer your question.”

Taehyun rolled his eyes at the wall. “Whatever.”

Minho was silent for a few minutes, his arms suddenly feeling numb behind his head. “Why did you trust me? You barely knew me and you’ve agreed to live in my apartment, sleep on the same bed I do… why?”

If Minho only knew about the many times Taehyun asked himself the same question, “I need to risk trusting you.”

“Risk trusting me?” Minho echoed.

Taehyun finally moved, lying with his back on the bed now as well, his elbow too close to Minho's. “I have to risk who to trust. And in risking, it’s either I disappoint someone or I get disappointed.”

They were both looking at their ceiling now.

Minho was thinking why Taehyun was saying such things. Had he been actually thinking of this too much? Maybe more than Minho ever did? Of course Taehyun was.  He was in the reality that they were running away from an organization he couldn't escape. No matter what distance he put between him and  _Crest,_ he was still theirs. And he couldn't cut that tie no matter how he wanted to. Taehyun was, at every second of his life since he decided to betray a living monster that wouldn't let him leave without taking everything away from him first, the only one who really knew the extent _Crest_ would go to, to get him back.

Taehyun, for half a year now, was living his own personal hell and nightmare. 

Minho was thinking about how harder this might be for Taehyun, and in a spur, finally answered: “I agreed to protect you… because you’re protecting something yourself.”

“What?” Taehyun was looking at him now.

Minho returned the look instinctively, ignoring the little jump his heart made when he finally saw Taehyun’s eyes again. “I mean… it’s… it’s really hard to explain, but what really made me want to take your case was because you’re bargaining your life for your brother’s.” Minho wasn't lying. But he had more than this reason.

Taehyun gawked at him with a set of unreadable sparkles in his eyes, “Tonight,” he said slowly, eyes never leaving Minho. “Can I just hug you until I fall asleep?”

Minho stared at Taehyun with a bewildered expression.

“You can say no you know.” Taehyun reminded him.

But Minho only shook his head and opened his arms as he scooted over to Taehyun. “It’s okay,” before he caged him in an awkward embrace.

Before long Minho didn’t notice how Taehyun slipped into a calm slumber. He was far from his usual octopus grip and instead the younger was just resting his cheek on Minho’s chest, his breathing even. Minho watched the flutter of Taehyun’s lashes – they were actually longer than he remembered. He can’t help but rest his palm lightly on the now ebony hair, partly expecting the fluffiness of it until he realized he was now raking Taehyun’s bangs away, giving him a better view of this small nose and now slightly opened lips.

Slowly (and he doesn’t know what force made him do it) Minho’s thumb glided softly on Taehyun’s bottom lip, and he wondered how they would feel against his own.

But then Taehyun shifted, his lips tightening in a straight line, waking Minho from his daze.

_What on earth did he just thought of?_

 

 

*

Minho tried to write his report the morning after but failed to because his mind kept on going back to  _why he thought of kissing Taehyun._ He looked over his shoulder and saw him talking with a _visitor_ – Im Jaebum, who came before noon with documents for the other agent and supplies for the two of them.

They were talking in the living room as Minho reached and sipped on his now cold coffee. With another man in the house (scratch that, _With JB breathing the same air as him)_ , Minho found it hard to keep his focus and instead closed his computer. He could write the report some other time, when he's back to his usual self. He slumped on his seat and decided to turn his attention on the new files.

One report caught his attention:

 

**Suspected _Crest_ members from the case were poisoned after the first day of questioning.  Fourteen bodies sent to X Hospital for autopsy. Examinations valuated the bodies as having a high dosage of cyanide.**

**Little development was made regarding the _how_ of the events.**

**Investigation is still on progress.**

 

 

The only other lead they had on  _C_ rest was gone. 

Minho looked over the reports again. The suspects were questioned right after they were caught, all fourteen of them. No one betrayed their purpose. And all of them died in their respective cells, although they were spread over the precinct. 

How did the cyanide entered their system?

 

A suggestive statement from JB flew around Minho's ears and Minho stood up subconsciously. Gaining the eyes of the two. “We got our supplies Agent Im.”

JB smiled at him nonchalantly, “I’m still interviewing Mister Nam, Agent Song.”

Taehyun’s gaze wondered from the guy sitting next to him and to the one by the kitchen. One of his eyebrows rising in confusion, “Okay,” He drawled, “I can see the thunder sparks – what is happening?”

There was a brief staring contest between the agents and JB was the one who knocked it off when he returned his eyes on Taehyun, “Think nothing of it Taehyun, now where were we?”

Minho tugged his brow up.  _He just came here and now he calls him so familiarly?_

The addressed man gave Minho a questioning stare before returning his attention to JB.

Minho was left to do nothing but think of the way JB called Taehyun’s name so he just took his gaze off of the two as he made his way to their laundry room, opening the windows to let some fresh air in.

His eyes scanned the wide sea as he calmed his seemingly warring synapses.

Why though? Why was he so irritated and angry and silly all at the same time?

Was it because of his annoyance with JB’s existence?

Or was it because Taehyun let JB lean in too close?

 

“…Minho!”

Minho’s stare on the vast ocean suddenly turned to the frail open window. There he saw his newest acquaintance – Irene, with a basketful of another set of sweets. He sighed, trying his best to delete the bad vibes he woke up with this morning before calling back at her with his perfect teeth smile.

He made his way out, noticing how Taehyun’s eyes followed him as he crossed the living room and Minho grinned at the thought of stealing the younger’s attention even if it was just for a second.

“Irene,” He greeted, opening the door of their little house. “What brought you here?” He asked cheerily, gesturing her to sit with him on one of the bench on their porch.

“I made a few more sample sweets,” She joyously replied, taking the seat he was offering her, “I’m, sorry for making you my test subject but I really don’t want my mom feeding me with bias comments!” She laughed cutely and Minho assured her it was okay.

Irene gave him the basket and she asked how the cookies from yesterday were, making Minho remember the half-full box in their refrigerator: “Ah! They were good!” And he decided to leave the part where he wanted to ask her to make less because he was the only one eating them.

She started to talk about her worries in her college and Minho just smiled as he listened, answering politely at her tales until the door beside them opened and JB started to step out.

“Oh, there you are! Ag—” JB's eyes landed on the girl beside Minho, “Bro!” Then he flashed Irene a smile and she stood up immediately.

“I’m Irene, Minho’s friend, nice meeting you!”

JB side-glanced at Minho before returning his eyes on Irene, “I’m Jaebum, Minho’s bestfriend!” Making Minho glared at him.

Not too long after, Taehyun stepped out the same door with JB’s questionnaire in one of his hands. “Hey you forgot your – ” And his eyes landed on Irene and Minho sitting on the bench side by side, “Oh, you’re here again.”

The mahogany-colored hair woman waved at him politely, “Hi, I’m Irene! It's the first time I see you though?” And twisted her neck back where Minho is, “You have a lot of visitors now,” She commented.

Taehyun passed JB the piece of paper and returned Irene’s smile.  “I actually live here. I’m Taehyun.” And he extended his hand towards her, “I’m Minho’s partner.”

Minho’s jaw dropped at the sudden introduction while JB snickered.

And Irene’s eyes suddenly went bigger, “I’m sorry..?”

Taehyun flashed her his charming smirk, “Partner _in crime_ ,” A chuckle, “I’m actually his cousin.”

Irene’s expression seemed to relax as she fanned herself with her fingers. “Ah!” A series of somewhat forced laughs, “Sorry I was just taken aback!”

“No need to worry,” Taehyun answered, happy that he got the reaction he wanted and then reaching for the basket Minho was holding, “Oh a new set of cookies?” He asked, eyeing Irene.

Irene nodded, “With some brownies this time, I hope I’m not bothering you with them.”

“No worries. We have a refrigerator.” Taehyun said matter-of-factly. Hinting Irene that her baked goods weren't really that popular in the household.

“Oh yes, I always tend to make more than I had to!”

"Such a waste on the ingredients then?" Taehyun continued, his charming smile still on.

"I..." Irene seemed to be flustered for a bit, "I appreciate your concern." But she answered still then started offering some to JB, “You can have some if you want, I made one too many.”

“Oh I just ate,” A good liar, JB said, pointing to his belly, “And I’m sure there will be another better time,” and Irene assured him there will be. Minho, on the other hand, was pissed that JB was coming for a next time. A black sedan came into view, humming softly with the gentle wind. 

“No you should take one,” Taehyun said out of the blue, reaching for one of the packed brownies and giving it to JB who smiled and teased him about how thoughtful he is.

“I just can’t say no to you, you know?” JB added, flashing Taehyun a grin.

No one noticed how Minho strode over Taehyun’s back, but it was a clear declaration of war when he suddenly hung his arm over Taehyun’s shoulder and glared at Jaebum. “ _Bye bye JB_ , your ride’s about to go.” And he pointed to the black tinted car a short distance from the house.

Taehyun only stared at Minho with a thread of disbelief and amusement and JB only smirked back at Minho, “You won this time.” He said lowly before bowing his head lightly to Irene’s direction and grinning at Taehyun. "I will be back in two weeks."

Minho clicked his tongue.

Irene watched as Jaebum rode a black sedan and said: “Wow, you guys must be rich,”

Minho answered with a light-hearted “Not really,” And attempted to remove his hold on Taehyun when the younger only held his hanging wrist to stop him.

Minho looked at Taehyun but the other’s eyes were still on Irene, “Thank you for the desserts,” He said sweetly, “Do you want to come inside the house?”

Irene was still looking at Minho’s arm over Taehyun’s shoulders when she slowly shook her head no, "You guys are close."

This was the longest Minho saw Taehyun smiling. "We are."

“I actually have a class later and I have to prepare for it. Thank you though!” And that was all she said before walking away with her own pleasant smile.

Minho waited until Taehyun’s waving hand stopped when Irene’s figure disappeared in the distance and he looked to the younger. "You were too harsh on her." Minho said honestly.

"I was jealous." 

"What?"

"And," Taehyun looked up at Minho. “ _You_  were jealous.” 

It wasn’t even arguable, and Minho knew it.

No point in denying it anyway.

So the agent just sighed, “Yeah, a little.”

 

 

 

***  * ***

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank yous to the following: minoRNF, furthersouth, dadapalentinos for always going out of their way to comment on every chapter :)


	8. 7: Am I evil?

 

**_“I lived my grief; I slept mourning and ate sorrow and drank tears. I ignored all else.”_ **

**_― Robin Hobb, Fool's Assassin_ **

 

“Can you just please bring my teaching materials over please? It’s not like you have to ride the train or anything.”

Minho groaned at the phone, catching a fistful of the thin blanket by his side of the bed, “But it’s my rest day today. It's not every month I get a day off!”

He could feel Taehyun rolling his eyes through the phone, his voice somehow lower when he answered: “So if I tell you I’m taken hostage right now and you need to come here pronto, will you?”

Minho let out an irritated grunt, “Fuck. Okay. Fine. I get it. I’ll go be there."

"My knight in shining armor."

Minho hauled himself up and remarked something about Taehyun's sarcasm. "Where are those shits you’re talking about?”

“Kitchen counter,”

Minho forced himself to get rid of the tangled blanket around his legs and started to walk lazily outside, “Got it. Be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Make that ten.”

“What? But I haven’t even–”

“Eaten yet? Eat here.”

“There's that too, but –”

“Be careful on your way here Minho, our children are waiting for you.”

The static rang from the other line, and Minho was staring at the phone in his hand. “Now it's  _children_?”  
  


 

 

**7:**

**“Am I evil?”**

 

 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be looking after him now?”

“I am,” Seunghoon defended, his palm resting on Minho’s shoulder. “But he had been commenting on how long my legs are but I can’t walk faster.”

“Ah." Minho wasn't sympathizing with Seunhoon. "So I need to wake up at eight in the morning on my one and only day off after nine months because you’re a slow walker?” Seunghoon only smiled at him innocently, “And why is Jinwoo with you?”

“I need him,”

The younger scoffed, “'Course you do.”

“Hey I mean he’s also the best technical analyst our unit has.” And Seunghoon’s eyes landed on the now pink haired man, obviously admiring how popular he was with the other kindergarten.

Minho couldn't help but compare Seunghoon to a father looking over his wife and children, and he got used to Seunghoon's dreamy stare at his boyfriend anyway so he just smiled subconsciously. Minho had known Seunghoon since he was adopted by the Lees, with them letting him keep his real surname. His eyes followed Seunghoon's, to the deer-eyed beauty in front. He had known Jinwoo since their college days,, when he started dating Seunghoon. It wasn't easy to be different, specially in South Korea but the two had been together for years now and that was something Minho found amusing. While he had been slipping in and out of relationship, drinking away his sorrows at times, they had been building their relationship stronger than it was before. All of their friends and most of their relatives already knew and had accepted them, they have been supportive so far and Minho was happy for them. But somehow, he also envied them. 

 

He envies having someone to turn to after everything.

 

"Hey, somethin' on your mind?"

Minho shook his head. “Anyway, until when will you be here?”

“Until we make sure both of you are safe.  _Crest_ lies low now because of Taehyun’s infos. No traces of them anywhere. Not even in the routes Taehyun gave. It’s like they just disappeared from the face of the earth.” Seunghoon’s eyes immediately tuned back to Minho’s. Minho asked if that was a good thing, and he answered: “Yes and no. Yes because it keeps the city safe, at least we’re doing something to maintain the peace we always wanted. But it also makes tracing them harder since we don’t have any steps to go after.”

“Yah!”

Before Minho could say a word, Seunghoon was already running where Jinwoo was, gently removing the children climbing atop him and playfully telling them to stop.

Minho chuckled at the scene and he did not notice how one of the smaller children suddenly ran towards him, hugging one of his legs as the child screamed giddily. Minho crouched to level to his height, ruffling the child’s soft hair and gaining a little giggle. “What’s your name?”

“Hayul!” Minho’s neck turned to where he heard the familiar voice and saw Taehyun running towards him as well, “I told you not to run so fast you might hurt yourself.”

But the child, apparently named Hayul, only tittered louder, reaching for Minho’s ear to make him lean closer. The agent did, and Hayul’s little hands cupped towards his ear to whisper a gibberish: “Monster teacher is so cute, right!?”

Minho suddenly looked over Taehyun’s worried expression, his eyes solely focused on the little child by Minho’s side, “Monster teacher?”

Hayul pointed his index finger at Taehyun, earning a series of creases on the teacher’s forehead. Minho snickered and leaned back to whisper, “Yes he  _is_  a monster,” And he laughed at how Taehyun started to cross his arms defensively over his chest at the sight of Hayul and him, “But he is also... cute.”

Hayul clapped his little hands in excitement, extending his arms to pull Minho’s checkered jacket to bring him closer to Taehyun white shouting a high pitched: “Cute!”

Taehyun cocked his brow up but broke into a slow smile, opening his arms for Hayul to walk into and he lifted him, replying a: “Cute?” as he looked at the child.

Hayul smiled back at him before pointing at Minho this time, “Cute!”

Taehyun’s eyes followed the little finger and they landed on Minho’s confused face for a moment, but promptly returned them to Hayul. “Yes, cute.”

And remembering Minho’s bewildered face was more than enough to make Taehyun smile along with the child clinging tightly to him.

 

 

*

“I told him I can go back and get the props,” Seunghoon started as they were watching Taehyun (with Jinwoo on the side) teaching the children the alphabet, pretty gestures accompanying their little rhymed song. “But he said I need to stay here if I don’t want the children to bury Jinwoo.”

Minho held an offhand comment and instead munched on his sandwich a little longer, letting his eyes wonder over the scene before them, “I plan to sleep until noon today.”

“Sorry for trashing that plan then.” Seunghoon didn't sound apologetic though. "But if you ask me, I say Taehyun only wanted you to be here. He's been working here two months and you've been familiar to the kids. Father and mother of the kindergarten class?" 

"Who's the father?"

"Oh, guess you're not against it. I think that isn't really important, is it?" Minho only returned with a light push and they both exchanged a snicker. “So how are you doing, like in here?” 

Minho munched on the last bit of his sandwich and gulped it with some juice. “We’ve been here for three months. He’s almost done reading half of that wall shelf,” His chin jabbed at Taehyun’s direction as he answered, “If he’s not reading he’s looking over the sea, drawing some things or just randomly playing Beatles or Nirvana.” He did not include the times when he saw Taehyun holding their kitchen knives as he ran his fingers through their blades, which he found both intriguing and scary.

He also did not mention the fact that Taehyun had started to hug him more often so the younger could fall asleep faster. And the fact that he doesn't mind it.

Seunghoon nodded. "I heard JB was assigned to your case."

"He is." But at times, Minho thought of how bored Taehyun must be as he seemed to not mind Jaebum’s  _friendly_ chats that mostly included compliments and segues of  _“Let’s date.”_

Minho inhaled a sharp breath at the memory. Even if he wanted to ask Taehyun about it, he couldn’t – because he wasn’t meant to hear that conversation. It just happened that he was out to buy groceries and he was close to the door and Jaebum just blurted a confident: “Let’s date.”

He did not know how Taehyun’s face was painted at that time but he heard him replying a flat: “Let me think about it.”

“Hey Minho,” He never thought he’ll thank the heavens for Seunghoon’s voice as he woke him out of his stun. “ Let's get back to your life here – and by the way, it can be other than Taehyun, you know.”

“Oh…” Was he talking about Taehyun too much? Minho slapped himself mentally because the answer was obvious. “Anyway, is JB suppose to visit us two times a week now?”

Seunghoon whistled, “Actually he should be here once every two weeks, right? Maybe he’s doing some double measures?”

 _Or he’s trying to get to my nerves more than he’s supposed to be,_ “I’d appreciate it if he’ll show his face less.” 

“Easy there wolf. We all know you don’t like each other but you still have to play nice because we’re in the same field.” But Minho wasn't listening, he was still ranting about how he was cheated on by JB in their annual Test of Courage. “So…” Seunghoon slowly pulled back Minho to reality and thankfully he was successful, “Irene?”

Minho tilted his head to one side, his brows raised in perked curiosity, “Irene?”

“Taehyun mentioned her earlier too, when your ten minutes turned to twenty.”

“What did he say?”

“That Irene must have been at your house to deliver diabetes that’s why you’re late.”

Minho couldn't help but chortle. "Diabetes?"

 

 

Taehyun’s ears picked up the familiar sound of laughter from outside the classroom and saw the two agents by the door, talking merrily. Minho was telling the other a story with his face bright with expressions and his gestures colorful as it danced in the air between him and Seunghoon. Taehyun was still busy watching the two that Jinwoo and the children’s singing slowly faded away at the back of his mind.

"So who are you checking out? I hope it's not my boyfriend." Jinwoo sat beside him with a little smirk playing on his lips and Taehyun rolled his eye at him.

He'd been working with Jinwoo for the past months through Minho and the analyst had been lively. He did not expect Jinwoo and Seunghoon to join them in Sancheong but the times that they visited, Jinwoo had been on his good side. Taehyun wasn't someone who enjoys anyone's company specifically but he appreciated Jinwoo's keen observations of his mood and he found the man refreshing to talk to. Maybe he had just been too bored (and too guarded) but Jinwoo's appearance in the island made him feel freer somehow. Jinwoo doesn't ask him questions about his previous life (but he does _pry_ on Taehyun's  _current life_ ). Maybe he doesn't ask because he had his files but Taehyun liked Jinwoo for merely trying. 

"Well I'm afraid  _your boyfriend_  isn't my type."

"That's a relief! Then does that mean you're actually checking Minho out?" These days though, Jinwoo had been bragging about Seunghoon too much and been teasing him with Minho _more than he should_. He wasn't used to someone teasing him, he had always been the one teasing. 

Taehyun playfully gave Minho a once over for Jinwoo's obvious amusement. For someone isolated in an island, Minho had been taking it well. His complexion had been a little tanner and his hair lighter, but his built had been firmer. Their time away from the capital pave way for him to have more time to work out, mainly because there wasn't anything happening. At least for now. "I can't say he's not someone worth checking out."

Jinwoo's smirk widened, said something about his  _gut-feel_ that Taehyun and Minho would look good as a couple. "But that would be complicated as well."

"What isn't complicated with our relationship anyway?"

"I get what you mean." Jinwoo parted his fringe away and asked if his hair looked okay. "Ah, in case you'd like to know, I  _overheard_ them talking about Irene when I passed by them."

 _Why would I like to know that?_ "The diabetes girl."

"I have to say, her patience is amazing."

"I heard her cookies are too, apparently."

"And how did you know?"

"Minho told me."

"Someone sounds jealous."

"That someone isn't me."

"Liar."

Jinwoo gave him another mischievous grin and nodded sarcastically before one of the children called his attention and he left the teacher's table. Taehyun, on the other hand started to think about how Minho could always meet Irene and still talk about her with his friends.

Ah. Maybe he was showing her off?

Maybe, because it wasn’t hard to figure out that Irene’s attracted to Minho. No ordinary girl would feed someone practically every day with their handmade bakes under the same reason of:  _“It’s a thank you for taking care of our previous house.”_

Taehyun swore silently, his mood suddenly turning sour when he remembered how Irene stepped closer to Minho whenever she says that.

 

The class ended around three in the afternoon and Minho was helping with putting everything away as Seunghoon and Jinwoo were preparing for their leave.

“We’ll go visit you again sometime this week.” Seunghoon reached for his bag pack and easily swung it on his back, “I think we'll be staying here longer than they briefed us.”

“Where will you stay?” Minho asked right after he finished stashing the construction papers away in a drawer.

“In the only hotel in this town,” Jinwoo answered, “Erase that, it’s a very nice inn actually. We basically rented a small house.”

Taehyun nodded in understanding, “I take it you won’t be able to help here again?”

Jinwoo glanced at Seunghoon as the latter only mouthed something neither Taehyun nor Minho understood. “I think I can drop by sometime,” Jinwoo answered as he smiled innocently.

Then the pairs started to formally say their goodbyes right after closing the small building as they took their separate ways.

Minho was holding a bag of papers the children drew things on earlier that day and Taehyun was walking ahead of him, hugging a box of props. Minho managed to stall Seunghoon’s attention when he started to talk about Irene and her antics but his mind was still wrapped around the thought of what Taehyun’s planning to answer Jaebum with.

If curiosity will kill the cat then it will have one less life left, not a bad deal right? Because he was still going to have eight. “Uhm, so I have a confession.” Minho announce, his steps feeling heavy now.

“What? That you’re in love with me?” Taehyun jested although his tone was a little lower and colder than usual. But maybe it was just because of the harsh sun beating down on them as they walk up the hill where their house was.

Minho sighed at Taehyun’s teasing and he didn’t notice how his steps slowly got smaller as he created more distance between the two of them, forging measures against Taehyun’s glare when he heard what he would say next. “I kind of… but not really… uhm.”

“You’re kind of in love with me?” Taehyun continued and Minho scolded him lightly in which the other only chortled at him and then went about saying: “You heard JB asking me to date him?” Taehyun stopped walking at some point when Minho was still busy scratching the back of his neck as he tried to pick the right words he needed. So when Minho finally returned his attention to the younger, he almost bumped into Taehyun.

 Minho felt his blood rushing to his face in an awkward blush. He was forced to look Taehyun in the eye when it was the least he planned for this scene. “I was only – you know I just came from the store and it wasn’t my fault that, that kid suddenly spat that question. I mean, I didn’t plan to hear or what but I just happened to and –”

“I get it.”

“What?”

“I get it. You were _not_ eavesdropping, I get it.”

Minho looked at him in sheer inquisitiveness, “And – ?”

Taehyun sighed, “I mean it like this, -- I often hear you flirting with Irene and it was _not_ intentional as well also –”

“Hey wait, wait, stop right there. I was _not_ flirting with her. I never did.”

One of those droopy brows rose with a sudden sharp glint in Taehyun’s eyes. “ _’Oh it was good.’ ‘No you’re not bothering me!’ ‘Yes, I look forward to them!’_ ” He mocked, trying to copy Minho’s low, cheery voice.

“That is  _not_  flirting!”

“It _is_.”

“It _is_ being _polite_!”

Taehyun rolled his eyes, his annoyance evident. “Listen here Song Minho -- it is too obvious that Irene is interested in you, and don’t you dare tell me she isn’t because I will throw this box at your face if you did.”

“She is not –” Before he could even finish what he was saying, Minho realized Taehyun had already punched his face with the box he was just holding before, just like what he promised.

“Are you _that_ dense Song Minho? I _can’t_ imagine just how frustrated Irene must be!”

Minho massaged his nose and temple, trying to ease the pain from the sudden violence. "I do not think of her like that! Specially because of you!"

"Oh you're blaming me now? Don't worry, it's not like I'll kill myself if you start dating."

"That's not what I mean!"

"Minho, I know you feel responsible for me. And you are, being NIS and all. But you can't pretend to not know Irene wants you. Her frustration must be -- so terrible."

 _That is not what I mean either._ “You don’t know how frustrated JB must be too!”

“Well at least I am thinking about my answer and I am aware of what he feels!”

“Then how long do you think he’ll wait!?”

Taehyun’s eyes narrowed at Minho. “You know what? I’ll wait for him to come back here and tell him _I’ll date him_. Is that a good enough answer for you?” And he crouched to get the box and strode away before Minho could even retort back.

 

Minho felt his knees going weak and he decided letting off steam was better so he sat under the canopy of a nearby tree instead of following Taehyun home. He was mulling about how uncomfortable he was with thinking Taehyun and JB as a couple.

Or Taehyun with anyone really. 

But why?

Later when he came back to the house he found Taehyun in a cocoon on one of the sofas in the living room, only a portion of his black hair peeking out of the comforter. He placed the papers down on the kitchen counter and took a bath, all the while thinking how he should apologize to Taehyun. He came out of their room wearing one of his silly banana-printed pajamas and just thought:  _“Fuck it, I’ll just say sorry.”_  as he made his way over the sofa.

Taehyun’s face was now fully out of the white mass of blanket and Minho didn’t realize just how long he stared but he knew he did. “Hey,” he started, driving the thought of just staring at Taehyun the rest of the day.

But like that time by the shore Taehyun was not easy to wake up, so Minho, this time, sat on the carpeted floor and finally let himself watch Taehyun sleeping. Lately it has become a habit of his -- to wait for Taehyun to fall asleep and watch him until sleep cradle him away as well. It relaxes him.

Taehyun’s lips parted, showcasing the now familiar bunny teeth Minho always thought was cute.

If Taehyun and JB started to date, then JB will also have this opportunity and even the chance to just lean forward and kiss Taehyun.

And maybe even more.

 

_“How many have you fucked, Song Minho?”_

 

To think of it Taehyun never asked him that again.

“Don’t date him.” He had said it out loud, and Minho suddenly slapped his mouth with the palm of his hand and stood up, glancing back at Taehyun who (thankfully) was still sleeping.

Minho decided a walk outside would somehow answer the reason why he doesn’t want Taehyun to date Jaebum.

But he was pretty sure it  wasn't only because he hates Jaebum.

 

 

The door closed with a silent creak, signaling Minho’s depart. Slowly, Taehyun opened his eyes and rubbed them before realizing how warm his cheeks were.

 

_“Don’t date him.”_

 

Taehyun’s palms found their way to feel his cheeks. “Damn you Song Minho.”

 

 

*

He decided to cook dinner and reached for something inside their refrigerator. Because Minho was fond of cooking himself, he was glad the little box was filled with all kinds of vegetables and meat he needed. But when Taehyun’s eyes landed on the set of knives on the kitchen, even if he doesn’t want to again, he remembered things he always _will_ remember.     

Maybe it was because he had been out of  _Crest_ ’s reach that Taehyun slowly let himself to actually live. That using normal knives and living a normal life, even if fabricated, was slowly seeping through to him – making him exist with this current reality.

No grand chandeliers or wild parties or tight-fitting tuxes.

No forced speeches and guest appearances and fake, scripted dialogues.

Now his days were filled with endless seas with the bluest skies, rolling clouds and fresh breezes frolicking with their curtains.

And often, the low and crisp fray of a man who always makes him look up from the pages of his books.

When will this forged reality end, he wonders.

He doesn’t have any clear recollection of his life before he joined the organization. All he remembered was that there were warm yellow and orange lights in a cold winter night, a jolly unison of laughter, a fire in the furnace and a hot cocoa in his small hands.

Just like the illusion of a family his father gave him.

He was nine when YG adopted him, made him his own, made him a part of a brotherhood. Raised alongside three other heirs – Jiyong, the other Taeyang and the youngest, L.

He did not meet them for at least a year because all of them were scattered around the world – one in Russia, one in Germany, one in Britain. All of them under a specialized “learning” as YG told him. So that entire first year he was by YG’s side, and he cared for him. YG was warm like the yellow and orange lights he remembered. He laughs merrily too, making Taehyun forget about the furnace and hot cocoa.

The first time he met the other heirs they reminded him of the princes on a picture book he once read in the mansion’s library. Jiyong was particularly fond of him, always praising his amateur drawings and teaching him a few things about bombs. Taeyang was a large but quiet man and at first Taehyun was scared of him, but slowly, he started to sing along with Jiyong as they teach Taehyun songs from the countries they visited. L was a fragile kid, almost always in his room with doctors and Taehyun would visit him to read him stories. L slowly became stronger and they started to plant in the garden, sometimes playing by the fountain and getting scolded by their butlers.

At age 10, Taehyun was introduced to a nice man called Choi Siwon, and he made Taehyun’s passion for blades remarkable. From how sharp a knife is and what it can cut to how he can efficiently use it for anything – and that includes slicing anything -- even human flesh -- without killing them.

But he never killed anything or anyone.

He couldn't.

The most he could do was torture them.

At age 12 his butler drove him to an abandoned warehouse where he saw a man tied to a chair.

That man was his first victim.

YG was in the sidelines, above the dome-like structure where he could see everything. With him was Jiyong, Taeyang and some other members of the organization as they instructed Taehyun what to do.

By that time he did not know cutting someone’s fingers or slowly slashing a person’s jawline and hearing them scream in pain and beg for him to stop wasn’t normal.

He was simply following orders.

So now, as Taehyun sat by their kitchen counter, his eyes still transfixed on the knife holder as he held some vegetables by his arms, his chest tightened.

He was finally starting to live.

Because he could finally feel.

Feel things other than need, desire and fear.

So this was what feeling guilty was like.

 

 

Minho was back under an old tree near their house, hidden in its shade with the help of the now darkening sky, his phone near his ear as he waited for Seunghoon to answer.

The person from the other line finally picked up and a cheery hello was heard.

“I think I have a problem.”

“Yeah? ‘Bout what?”

His eyes were afar off, “It’s Taehyun.”

“Taehyun? Why?”

Minho pressed his back on the trunk of the tree to rest his wide shoulder, “He’s cooking.”

Seunghoon let out a stressed snort and Minho defended himself. “We fought. I think we did, and now he’s cooking… something, not ramen… I don’t know what’s happening!”

“Minho, calm down. Just go back inside the house and apologize.”

 

 

So Minho did, gingerly.

“You’re back.” Taehyun greeted him, but his whole attention was still on the pot of boiling water and meat.

“Hi,” was all the agent can say before he cleared his throat, “You cook?”

“No, I was experimenting on some poisons.”

“Ha-ha very funny.”

Taehyun craned his neck to look at him and Minho jumped in surprise. “I’m not mad you know.” The younger was now making his way over the counter, beckoning Minho to come closer. “And yes I can cook. I’ve lived alone before and I don’t like eating out a lot. Too much of a hassle.”

“Well I think you could have told me that months so I’m not the only one cooking.”

“We’re basically doing nothing here. I was giving you the opportunity to not be bored.”

“Yeah right,” Minho gave up and removed his jacket, walking towards their refrigerator to reach for some water.

“I used to torture people.”

It came out like a gust of wind, making everything still and serene and broody at the same time. Minho didn’t realize he stopped his tracks and turned to face Taehyun, waiting for him to continue.

And Taehyun did, his eyes on the wooden floor. “Am I evil?”

Minho was dumbfounded. He don’t know what to answer him. But he didn’t have any time to think of anything anyway as he saw a glisten in the corner of Taehyun’s eyes.

_Oh shit._

He strode (or ran he wasn’t sure), extended his arms, and pulled Taehyun in them. He wasn’t expecting the other to hug him back but Taehyun did and one of Minho’s palm landed softly on the back of the younger’s head, letting Taehyun bury his face on Minho’s neck to hide how those tears gently fell. “You’re not. You just trusted the wrong person.”

And although he did not say it out loud, somehow Taehyun knew.

He knew Minho was aware of it.

Aware of his silent mourn of:  _“And I hope I’m not wrong in trusting you.”_

 

*  *  *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: For anyone who noticed, I am not using the honorifics "-hyung" or "-noona" or "-nims", etc. Let us just assume that every time they talk to each other older than them/ their superior/s, these honorifics still exist. :)


	9. 8: I. Don't. Know.

 

 **_“Never apologize for how you feel. No one can control how they feel. The sun doesn_ ** **_’t apologize for being the sun. The rain doesn_ ** **_’t say sorry for falling. Feelings just are._ ** **_”_ **

**_\- Iain S. Thomas_ **

 

 

“You were jealous? Really?” Minho can’t forget the expression Taehyun made that time as he slowly removed his arm over the younger’s shoulder.

He wasn’t sure for how long they’ve stared at each other as Minho tried to construct his sentences, how he’ll be able to make Taehyun understand that _he, himself_ don’t know what he meant.

So in the spur of the consequences and flashbacks he thought at that exact point in time, Minho cowered and opted for the easiest way out. “I figured you needed help with JB.  I only helped you out.” And he smirked, fuck, he smirked, like it was the most sane thing to do, like it was what nature made him do for these kinds of situations.

And how confused he was when he saw Taehyun’s puzzled, and then disappointed face.

 _Disappointed_ face.

Get yourself together Song Minho, understand that bubble in the pits of your stomach A.S.A.P.

Cause fuck if you don’t…

 

 

**8:**

**I. Don** **’t. Know.**

 

 

It had been another few weeks when Taehyun cried and crumpled Minho’s shirt silently. How wrecked he looked with water in his cheeks and a confused expression on his face like he had no clue what the tears meant.

It had been another few weeks when Taehyun showed Minho just how vulnerable he could be, just how vulnerable he was.

Damn, the kid probably doesn’t even know why he was crying.

Minho’s eyes found it hard to leave Taehyun as the other teach the children some amateur painting, smiling prettily at all his students as they make random stokes of violets and greens and blues. By this time, Minho’s already aware of the special fondness Taehyun has for Hayul as the teacher always pay extra attention to the youngest kid in the batch. The other children doesn’t have any complaints about it anyway since they treat Hayul dearly too and that was one thing Minho  used to reason as to why he couldn't stop smiling like an idiot at the sight of the _Monster Teacher._

But of course, reality has to knock him off of his daze again as JB’s cheery voice rattled his brain and a heavy hand slapped his back.

“Yo, _dear best-friend_ Minho!”

Minho laughed sarcastically at the greeting as he slid JB’s hand off of his shoulder. “I thought you already went back to Seoul. Like _ka-poosh_ , gone.” JB had reversed his visiting schedules to one times a week but seeing him in the kindergarten made it the second time.

“Nah, there’s something Taehyun and I need to talk about,” JB’s eyes travelled to where Minho’s were before, “And he promised to give me time after his work so… I’m waiting.”

Minho’s eyes went back to Taehyun’s profile again as he assessed what JB had said.

“You two are…?”

“Yup!”

He can’t possibly mean..?

 

 

When the kindergarten class was finally over and all the things that need to be kept are placed in their respective drawers, Minho talked to Taehyun about what dinner he should cook but Taehyun answered with: “Ah, you decide. I will not be eating at home today so…” Before he was lightly pulled by JB over in a corner and Minho has the briefest second to realize Taehyun’s gaze lingered with him for a while but the teacher eventually turned his full attention to JB.

Minho watched the two talking closer than before in the far corner of his eyes and he was immediately pissed off (don’t ask him why) so he decided to just head home but he eventually ditched this plan as he made his way over to Senghoon and Jinwoo, thinking of an unprecedented visit.

“Are you out of your dumb mind?” Was what Seunghoon greeted him with, earning a little _hey_ from Jinwoo who served Minho a sweet snack of some kind. “You left your protectee alone! A high profile at that!”

“He’s with JB.” Minho answered between munches.

Seunghoon’s lips formed an aghast ‘o’ shape before pointing a guilty index finger at the other agent. “Ah! Are you really the same Minho who was given the rookie award, what the hell happened?”

“Jealousy happened,” Jinwoo commented as he walked over the pair and then hugged his knees close so he can rest his chin on them. “Song Minho _is_ jealous.”

Minho stopped munching, “No I am not, I am simply irritated.”

Seunghoon clicked his tongue, “Because you _are_ jealous!” He insisted. This time, the pair is already talking Minho down on his madness and actually teaching him what he really feels.

“I am not! I just don’t like JB, okay!?”

“Now there is denial.”

Minho drank the cold tea in one gulp as he gave the two a glare. “I am here to take my mind off of things and you two are not helping!”

“Ah but those ‘things’ you’re talking about are just Taehyun, Taehyun _and_ Taehyun.”

Jinwoo snickered, then added: “And don’t forget: Nam Taehyun.”

Minho’s palms landed on his face in frustration as he let the two get on his nerves.

_Jealous?_

_Is he jealous?_

 

 

*

JB was walking Taehyun back to their house on the hill in silence, their feet heavy on the ground scattered with grasses and fallen leaves. When they finally were in front of the little cottage, the moon shining behind the little house, JB slowly stopped walking as Taehyun briefly followed.

“So I take this is a no?” He said as he slowly craned his neck to find Taehyun’s eyes using the dimly lit porch.

Taehyun sighed, finally turned his whole body to return JB’s gaze and gave him an apologetic smile, “I’m really sorry.” His hands were firmly buried inside his back pockets, hiding them away from the cold night air, “I tried, but I don’t really feel anything.”

JB closed his eyes and open them again in a split of a second, and then he grinned at Taehyun, “Damn that hurt, you could’ve at least told me nicely.”

Taehyun chuckled but his brows were still a pair of concerned and troubled stoop. JB had given him good company – the guy was knowledgeable enough to keep Taehyun genuinely interested and curious. It was hard to find people who understand stock markets, destructive weapons and classical music, even harder to find someone who understood all three. “Like what then? I’m really sorry but I’m too sexy for you?”

“Not that it’s not true,” JB teased back, earning another smile from the other. But then the heaviness of rejection finally started to creep in, making JB inhale sharply through his nose, his lips pursed in a tight line as he chewed the inside of his cheek. “Really a shame though,” The agent finally started again, stepping closer to Taehyun. He thought of this as the final attempt JB was trying to pull, so he decided not to step back and instead settled to meet his stare, “Because I really, really, _really_ want to kiss you right now.”

Taehyun was looking at JB straight in the eyes, he was still trying to gauge if he would feel something – anything.

Anything that was like, or even close to, what he felt when Minho looks at him.

But there really wasn’t any.

 

 _“Don_ _’t_ _’ date him._ _”_

 

Taehyun mentally apologized to JB as that flashback of Minho’s soft plea cross his mind. Why was he still thinking of Minho when he was with someone else? “You can, but that’s about it.”

 

 

*

Minho spent the rest of his day at the little inn, playing video games with Seunghoon as Jinwoo typed away some critical data that arrived that same afternoon. At around eight p.m., Minho’s mind wandered back to Taehyun. Maybe because he was too distracted about the fact that about this time, those two wre having their fancy dinner somewhere while he was slouched on an old bamboo bench, bloated with junk food dinner and trying so hard to cut the winning streak of his hyung.

After a few more hours, the other agent heaved a tired sigh, “Hey it’s no fun playing if you’re not taking it seriously.” Seunghoon lazily said as he played with the controller.

“I _am_ taking this game seriously.”

“His mind is just somewhere else Hoonie. You can’t expect him to be able to concentrate.” Jinwoo teased from the other room and along with the sound of keyboards and Seunghoon easily agreed.

“It’s almost ten pm, why don’t you go home and ask Taehyun about dinner?”

Minho rolled his eyes but stood up nonetheless, dusting his jeans and shirt. “I’ll get going then.”

Seunghoon mumbled some incomprehensible teases before settling on a: “Please do tell us if JB got the dessert he wanted.”

And Minho threw the controller he was holding straight to his face.

 

 

When he was finally on their hill, Minho noticed the house was still as it was with only few lights open, signaling Taehyun wasn't at home yet.

That same heavy uneasiness started to bloom at the pits of his stomach again and Minho tried his best to not think about the _dessert_ JB wanted as he continued his steps.

A good distance away from the house, Minho saw two figures by the door and realized immediately that it was Taehyun and JB, still standing too close and talking too quietly.

_Oh, so he is home -- with JB._

Minho watched them for a while, not really knowing what to do – if he’ll show himself and be like _Hey, fancy meeting you here, mind if I get inside the fucking house as you flirt here out in the cold_ or just wait for the two to be done with anything they were planning to do.

But those little alternates flew off the window as he saw JB's body moving closer, holding Taehyun’s hips – in a close embrace, without any sign of struggle from the other.

And leaving a brief kiss on Taehyun’s lips.

 

 

 

*

“You’re home late.” Taehyun greeted once Minho stepped inside the house, a book pressed close to his face, a mug of coffee on their living room table. 

“I needed some air.”

“As if the air here is not enough?”

Minho’s feet led him to the coast after that little scene, not wanting to know what will happen next. He was fully aware of what kind of kid Taehyun was especially before he went under protection but he never really thought that Taehyun would opt for JB.

If Taehyun had been that thirsty for contact then why didn’t he ask Minho to help him about it?

_What the fuck did I just thought?_

With confusion and bedlam muddling his mind, Minho ended up striding for more than two kilometers and then another on the way back.

“I’m kind of tired so I’ll call it a day.” Minho answered monotonously, making the reading Taehyun look back at him.

“Is there any problem?”

Minho did not answer.

“Hey Minho, I asked if –”

“Was that a goodnight kiss?”

“Oh, you saw that.”

_Oh?_

“Was that a problem?”

Minho paced over the fridge, reaching for bottled water and drinking it hurriedly. “I don’t know really.”

“What?”

Minho heard the sofa creaked as he left the empty bottle by the sink, his eyes snapping to look at Taehyun by the living room. “I said I don’t know.” A deep breath, “Why am I considering your relationship with him a problem? Why am I so affected by your goddamned decisions? Why am I so affected by all this? Why am I so affected by _you_? Don’t fucking ask me, because I don’t know. I. Don’t. Know.”

Taehyun was looking at him with questioning eyes, startled at the sudden outburst, “What on earth are you talking about?”

Minho walked to the living room, closing the distance between the two of them, his patience wearing thin. “I said I don’t know.”

Taehyun did not answer but his lips parted in another _oh._

Minho’s eyes fell to Taehyun’s lips, and he had to take a deep breath again, “I… don’t know why I still think of you even if I don’t have to, I don’t know why I feel nervous if I can’t see you, I don’t know why I hate seeing you with anyone!” Yes, Taehyun was someone Minho needed to protect and look over, but Taehyun was not the first protectee he ever had under. With the others, knowing they were alive was all that matters, but with Taehyun? Minho needed to know if he ate, if he was feeling uneasy, if he was in love with JB --  “What the fuck is this? What the _fuck_ did you do to me!?” Minho was glaring down at Taehyun, the night air playing between them through the little window behind the sofa. And shit, maybe it was the trick of the moonlight or the crashing of waves outside but Minho thought Taehyun looked like a pixie sitting on a fort, like a goddess of some sort. “Why do I think you’re pretty even with your bedhead and red eyes in the mornings? Why do I like watching you work with the children? Why do I feel happy when you smile at me through a crowd? Why do I feel happy now even if I don’t really like to ask what the fuck Jaebum did after that kiss?”

Taehyun’s jaw clenched in understanding, _“Oh._ _”_

Minho breathed again, tried to ran after all the air he lost. “So fuck, just tell me you’re with Jaebum now and I can’t have these bullshit feelings because this _is_ making me crazy.”

“Okay,” There was a smile playing in the corner of Taehyun’s mouth (if Minho wasn’t so confused he would have thought the younger was playing a trick on him) before he bit the bottom of his lips and answered: “I’ll tell you I am _not_ with Jaebum, and those feelings are _not_ bullshit.”

“The fuck you’re talking about –”

“Because I feel them too.”

Something like a lock broke inside Minho, like a dam gate flooding, rushing forward, “You..?”

Taehyun merely nodded, opening his arms wide to welcome the larger man. “We’re both fucked up.”

Minho let out a low growl as he let his body fall forward, pushing Taehyun back so the other landed on the sofa and Taehyun pulled on the hem of Minho’s jacket, drowning him better.

There was a brief moment of their eyes meeting but Minho dove in to finally, and shit, _finally,_ crash his lips against Taehyun’s.

Did he imagine it like this?

Did Minho imagine Taehyun’s lips would be chapped but still soft?

Did Taehyun imagine the way Minho’s palm rested on his nape like it belonged there just to press their lips more?

Did any of them imagine of a powerful, passionate, demanding and almost painful first kiss?

No, yes, maybe?

They don’t know.

But none of those mattered now anyway as their minds were a rumble of heavy breaths and pants and hands pulling the two of them closer together, like they were trying to fill in the previous months of unknown desire pent up within them.

They weren’t sure who broke the kiss but it doesn’t matter too.

“Jaebum… wanted to… kiss me…” Taehyun started to explain as Minho’s lips worked their way down the expanse of his neck. “For the first and last time,” A bite, and Taehyun let out an unplanned moan. “What the hell?”

Minho was still nibbling on his collar, forming a little hickey there that secretly made Taehyun happy. “First rule in sex: Never mention another guy’s name.”

Taehyun laughed and blushed at the anticipation of what’s to come.

 

 

After a few more minutes of making out, Minho suddenly stopped and noted how soft Taehyun’s lips were and the other told him to stop with the embarrassing comments and tried to pull Minho down again just to realize Minho had his arms under Taehyun’s legs already.

“Hey, what –”

“We’ll continue this in the bedroom. I don’t want you regretting this by morning.”

Taehyun did not say out loud that he will not regret any of this no matter what Minho might do.

It was the same bed, the same warmth, but the desire the two of them were trying so hard to hide just exploded and laced them together. Minho was looking at Taehyun as he put him down, supplying a peck on the cheek right after.

“What was that?” Taehyun asked, his grip firm on Minho’s arm.

“What was what?”

“Why were you looking at me?”

“Because you’re beautiful,” Minho choked on his words. “See, I’m saying embarrassing shit because of you.”

Taehyun laughed and propped himself up with his arm to kiss the tip of Minho’s nose. “Continue saying those embarrassing shits, they make me happy.”

No words followed after that, as Minho removed his shirt and dumped it somewhere in the room. He dove back to claiming the other’s lips while Taehyun’s hands were already on Minho’s belt, unbuckling the little leather.

“Someone’s excited,” Minho panted, biting Taehyun’s bottom lip.

Taehyun chuckled at Minho’s comment, "I've been pent up for almost ten months. Not an easy task," Before He inserted a low “Now shut up,” in between kisses. 

In the middle of Minho leaving another small hickey on Taehyun’s collar, the agent suddenly stopped, making Taehyun look at him curiously, “What’s the problem?”

Minho, with shock in his eyes still entwined with desire suddenly looked sideways to avert Taehyun’s questioning gaze, “I don’t know how to…”

Taehyun’s lips parted in an amused, “Oh.” Before sighing and reversing their positions so Minho was the one below him.

Minho let out a low yelp as he watched Taehyun climbing on top of him, “I’ll teach you, Agent Song.”

And Minho was more than happy to be taught.

 

 

Minho wasn’t sure if it was the way Taehyun straddled him, or the way Taehyun’s sweat glistened over him, or the way he looked at Minho every time he adjusts himself on top of him.

Minho groaned as he watched Taehyun preparing himself – eyes closed and shining under the moon rays, “Fuck, you look so beautiful.” He said, feeling the continuous throbbing from down south it almost made him crazy.

Taehyun half-opened his heavy eyes and grinned at Minho, “Enjoying the view?” The agent returned the smirk and placed his hot palms on Taehyun’s hips, drawing circles and pressing his thumbs every now and then. "You're lucky I've always kept myself ready." Then Taehyun slowly started to rub his erection against Minho’s through the thin fabric. 

How long have they wanted this?

Maybe since the first night they were together?

Or maybe even way back when their eyes found each other through that old fiber glass.

Taehyun’s controlled moan woke Minho up from his daze, his eyes never leaving Taehyun as he rock above him. “Don’t move,” The younger ordered as he slowly rid of Minho’s boxers,  exposing Minho’s full length.

Another lustful smile hang across Taehyun’s face before he directed Minho towards his entrance.

“Whoa,” Minho was shocked with the sudden heat and Taehyun’s face contorted beautifully when he started pushing the agent in.

Minho took a sharp breath, reeling in the warmth Taehyun was giving him, “Tight,” He said as his hands gripped Taehyun in an almost painful hold.

“Should be,” Taehyun answered, trying to catch his breath, “It’s my first time doing this,”

And Minho was about to say something but he felt Taehyun sinking into him further.

 _“Hot, hot, hot_ _…”_ Minho thought, throwing his head back with the sensation.

Taehyun moaned with his breath hitching. Minho watched as Taehyun did his best to not cry out loud but the tears still pooled at the corner of the younger’s eyes. Minho was barely half-way in, the word _‘first_ _’_ blinking in the back of his mind.

But then finally, in one swift force from the younger, Minho’s entire length was inside Taehyun. Minho managed to catch Taehyun as he collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and gazing at Minho with half-lidded eyes.

“Are you okay?” Minho asked as he stroked Taehyun’s bangs back.

Taehyun smiled, “Yeah. Fuck you feel good inside me.”

Minho took a deep breath and spit out a: "Damn it Taehyun." And then Minho let out a soft and desperate _“Sorry,_ _”_ before he tightened his grip on Taehyun’s hips and thrusted upwards.

 

 

 

Morning rays woke Taehyun up in the warmest ways and he slowly lifted his heavy eyelids. He felt so tired, yet refreshed as he started to move around and actually attempted to stand up from the edge of the bed.

_Wrong move._

Taehyun felt like his back was about to break as he gently supported his weight, he muttered a curse under his breath then felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered last night.

Last night was too fucking intense for a first time bottom. 

“Hey, you’re awake,” Taehyun looked up to meet Minho’s gaze as the agent placed a coffee mug on the drawer beside the bed. “Are you okay?” He asked when he saw Taehyun’s palm pressed on the small of his back.

Taehyun grunted when he shifted his weight on his other leg, “Not really,” He started, glared at Minho. “Well it was mostly because someone was too extreme last night.” He ignored his own blush and smirked when he saw Minho’s flush.

“Well… it was,” The other faked a cough, “Amazing.” Then cleared his throat, avoided Taehyun’s piercing gaze, “Sorry.”

"You're lucky we don't have kindergarten today."

"What can I say, fate is on my side."

Taehyun scoffed and reached for the coffee and took a sip, “So, how many have you fucked Song Minho?”

The addressed agent looked up, “Zero.”

Taehyun replied with a confused face, “Then what was last night?”

Minho stepped forward and closer to the other, pushed Taehyun’s bangs away from his forehead and planted a gentle kiss on it. “Love-making.”

Taehyun commented on how mushy Minho’s words were and the agent returned with an annoyed blabber before walking out of the room with a cute pout.

Of course Minho missed the contented smile Taehyun wore as he moved his eyes on the calm waves outside their window.

 

 

When Minho was in the shower after their lunch that day, the doorbell rang along the chimes by their porch and Taehyun had no choice but to answer it.

In a rush, and without the expectation of taking a visitor, Taehyun grabbed the nearest sweater he can, grabbed a knife by the kitchen and looked out the window stealthily.

It was a Irene.

He sighed and stashed the knife under the sofa pillows and opened the front door.

“Irene,” His tongue rolled the name a bit bitterly and Taehyun knew the girl was aware it because of the frown she wore.

She was holding another basket and Taehyun rolled his eyes at it. “Hello, uh, good timing.” She looked over Taehyun’s shoulder, probably looking for the agent.

Taehyun rolled his eyes again, “He’s in the shower.”

“Then all the better. I wanted to ask you something." She then brought her eyes back to Taehyun, “Tell me the truth, are you really cousins?”

Taehyun rested his weight against the doorframe as he pressed his back on it, "What do you think?"

Irene was scowling now as well. "I don't think you are. For once you don't look alike in anyway."

"Then why bother asking?"

"Because I can't think any reason why Minho would lie to me."

 _Lie to you, really?_ No point in hiding it anyway. “Then you're right.”

“I knew it. Then what are you?”

"What do you think?"

"Look, I just want to figure out why Minho lied to me!"

Taehyun looked back at the sound of rushing waters, suddenly remembering all the times Irene tried to woo Minho. “We're lovers. And you know how it goes especially in the capital. It's pretty -- discriminatory.”

Taehyun was a bit amused at the fact that Irene did not make a shocked expression – or any expression really as he confessed the truth. Instead, the woman gave him a once over as her eyes lingered on the sweater Taehyun was wearing, "Your sweater is pretty much like Minho.”

Taehyun cocked an eyebrow at the segue, “Why?”

“It does not fit you.”

Taehyun chuckled at the petty jab, “But like this sweater,” He made sure Irene was listening, “He’s still mine.”

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t really feel like celebrating but thank you for 100 subs! (AFF people xP) I really appreciate everyone, especially those who subscribed to more than one of my fics and are still hanging on to my next works even though we know our ship is kind of hard to see sailing now. (AH the pain… *bawlsinacorner*) 
> 
> I hope you’ll always be there Incles. Let’s stay strong.


	10. 9: Dear Little Brother,

 

 

**_“When I didn’t want to see anything_ **

**_The reason I forced my eyes to open wide_ **

**_Is because I was just scared”_ **

**_\- Fear, Song Minho_**

 

 

 

They did it.

They finally did it.

What was wrong with him thinking about these things? It wasn’t like it was his first time. Was it because he didn’t do it with anyone for almost a year?

Or was it because Minho was the one who he did it with?

Taehyun was watching Minho cook ramen as these thoughts circled his mind. When he mused about it, he was actually lucky that Minho didn’t know a thing about the whole _love-making between men_ because fortunately, it didn’t let Minho ask him why he was _prepared._

His body still felt sore even after two days (he blamed it on the first time experience but he couldn’t deny the fact that Minho’s _enthusiasm_ wasn’t an element) and he couldn’t imagine how he’d been if he did not accept Jinwoo’s _gifts._

Who would have thought he’ll get comfortable with him enough and even let him buy _the bedroom essentials_ and let him blabber about how to get ready if you're the bottom? Was it too confident of Taehyun to assume he was to do it that night that he had prepared himself well?

“You’ve been on page 237 since I started cooking.”

Taehyun scanned the book he was reading. Sure enough, he was still on the same scene he had been trying to get through. He closed the book and glanced up to meet Minho’s eyes. “I was just busy thinking.”

“About what?” Minho pried, setting two bowls of ramen on the living room table. “Maybe you were too busy watching me?”

Well Minho wasn’t wrong in that one too, Taehyun thought as he inched towards the end of the sofa, giving Minho some space to sit on. “I was thinking about when we will have sex again. The usual stuffs.” Taehyun said nonchalantly, making Minho choke.

“Wh – What?”

“It’s just that it had been two days…”

Minho was looking at him like he was crazy (which in fact, he was), like what Taehyun expected him to and he couldn’t help but broke into laughter as he heard Minho curse him. “I was worried about you! You seem to be in a lot of pain the other day and you joke me with this?”

Taehyun was still laughing, tears beginning to pool the corner of his eyes. “You should’ve seen your face.”

“Aish, just eat your ramen and then we’ll go to sleep.”

Taehyun’s voice dropped an octave. “Just sleep?”

Minho glared at him. “Yeah, _just sleep_.”

Taehyun moved closer to Minho, his forehead pressed against his shoulder. “We’ll see about that.”

 

 

 

**9:**

**“Dear Little Brother,”**

 

 

 

 

“So you finally used my gifts from Seoul?” On Tuesday, when recess ended, Jinwoo was already waiting for him by the teacher’s table. Taehyun ignored him and took his seat carefully because if he didn’t, he’d be reminded of last night's _persuasion_. “Oh. You don’t need to answer. I can see it for myself.” Jinwoo giggled, bending over to match Taehyun’s sitting height. “He screwed you that hard?” Then Taehyun finally flicked Jinwoo on the forehead, reminding him not to say such things in front of all the children.

Luckily, the kids were too busy drawing that none of them paid attention to the two teachers in front.

“I know something was happening last Friday!” Jinwoo whispered still, slapping Taehyun’s arm in excitement. “So is he good?”

“Why do you need to know?” Taehyun shot back, annoyed at how this conversation was making him too red.

“Oh so does that mean Minho’s no good? Then I’m lucky Seunghoon is –”

“He’s good _okay_? I don’t need to know about you and your boyfriend's escapades!”

Jinwoo was grinning from ear to ear, “So does that mean you and Minho are boyfriends now too?”

“We –” Taehyun’s eyes suddenly searched for Minho and he found him by one of the schoolchildren’s side, hands dancing in the air as he tried to explain something.

 _Are we boyfriends now?_ Taehyun pondered, trying to think back to anything that might have told him that they were in fact, in a relationship.

All they did last Friday was shout at each other, have sex and wake up in an awkward conversation.

He never had any relationships before so how does being boyfriends even work?

“On another topic, look at that.” Jinwoo’s lips pouted at a certain direction and Taehyun followed it. He could see Minho talking with a redhead now. Like all the previous times, she was still holding a box probably filled with another set of ‘experimental’ sweets.

“She’s back with the diabetes.” Taehyun commented, eyes rolling as he avoided the scene.

There was still no affirmation as to what they were so Taehyun decided it best to not _act on it yet._ But if he thought about it, wasn’t what Minho told him (before they ended up in bed) actually a confession?

 

_“Why am I so affected by you? Don’t fucking ask me, because I don’t know. I. Don’t. Know.”_

 

_“I don’t know why I hate seeing you with anyone else!”_

 

_“What the fuck is this? What the fuck did you do to me!?”_

 

_“Why do I feel happy now just because you're here even if I don’t really like to ask what the fuck Jaebum did after that kiss?”_

 

_“We’re both fucked up.”_

 

Taehyun stood up and pretended to arrange the story books behind the teacher’s table. After he told Irene to back away that morning, all she did was to piss him even more by trying to flirt with Minho shamelessly. Of course Taehyun was waiting for Minho to tell Irene to back off himself but apparently, the agent either doesn’t want to or doesn’t have any guts to.

He hoped it was the latter.

Maybe it’ll be better if he just let Minho handle it on his own. There are more important things to discuss than Irene anyway.

Or he could just ask Minho what they are blatantly? He should, right? He had been straight-forward to Minho since their first day together, so this should be easy.

 

Right? 

 

 

 

*

“But Jei ate all of it so I wasn’t really able to taste those macarons.” Minho grinned, remembering the little kid he was attending to in kindergarten that morning as he settled on his seat.

Taehyun had been stirring his coffee as he listened to Minho’s blabber, faking a smile every time the other would look at him with sparks in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Taehyun immediately jerked his head up as he heard Minho leaving his chair. He watched as Minho went around the counter to touch the back of his hand on Taehyun’s forehead. “Are you not feeling well? You’ve been silent since we came back.”

Taehyun let himself give in to the warmth Minho’s hand was offering, “What are we?” he said out of the blue, more to himself than to Minho but he still said it out loud. 

Minho was frozen, his hand still on Taehyun’s forehead and his mouth was agape. The few seconds of silence made Taehyun realize just how nervous he was that he started to regret what he just did. “I – I mean if Friday didn’t mean anything then –” He was stammering, and he hated himself for it. “I mean… then…”

“You mean what?”

“I mean if that was just a mistake –”

“No, I mean what are you saying? Isn’t it obvious?” Taehyun didn’t have the time to process what was happening as Minho cupped his cheeks and kissed him sloppily on the mouth. “You’re mine, unless you didn’t want to... be mine?”

Taehyun bit his lip and smiled, his hands covering his mouth in instinct because he was shocked at how relieved he was.

But Minho only pushed those hands away as he leaned in for another kiss.

 

 

*

“Monster teacher,” Namwoo, one of the kindergarten children, pulled the hem of Taehyun’s shirt and made him crouch down before the start of class sometime that week.

“What is it?” Taehyun asked, smiling at the child. “Is there any problem?”

Namwoo shook his head, reaching and opening his bag instead to give Taehyun a piece of paper. “I was watching TV with Jungwoo and you look like the hero.”

Taehyun opened the folded paper and saw thick lines resembling his eyebrows and eyes. His smile widened and he patted Namwoo on the head. “You’re good, can I keep this?”

Namwoo was tittering, proud that his teacher acknowledged his work. “Yes!”

Taehyun watched as Namwoo returned to his friends with bounce in his steps. The schoolchildren were always too jolly and energetic that sometimes looking after them was a headache. The first few days he wanted to quit but he also doesn’t want to back down to Minho’s demand so he decided to stay. Now he was glad that he did because he got to know all these amazing children and all their families.

It was refreshing because they were far from the kind of people Taehyun grew up with.

He could never have too much of this kind of happiness anyway.

They were here, talking and befriending him not because he was YG’s son or successor. They were trying to get to know him because he was Nam Taehyun.

But even if he thinks like that, he was still YG’s, and he couldn’t change that fact unless _Crest_ is eradicated _._

And when they find him…

Taehyun stood up, dusted some invisible flecks off of his pants. Then he went inside the back room and tried to calm the wild thumping of his heart as he remembered why he was here in the first place.

This village is too precious for him to be here.

He doesn’t belong here.

_This is how it feels._

But speaking of him being a successor.

He needs to tell this to them sometime soon.  

 

 

*

“Your brother’s doing well, his teachers were praising him.”

Taehyun listened to Kang’s report sternly. The updates about his brother had been delivered by Jinwoo every week, but apparently, that friend of his was out on vacation and so was Seunghoon.

“We are glad _Crest_ is still in the lows.”

“But aren’t there any news yet?” It was Minho who asked this as he leaned closer to his leader. He just went over the printed papers over the table and now his expression was as serious as Taehyun’s.

Kang flipped through a certain folder and tapped it to get both Taehyun’s and Minho’s attention. “There were bomb threats near some major stations in Seoul but Choi’s unit had successfully interfered with them all.  They assured us they’ll handle it.”

“How about YG?”

“No sightings, we believe he might have left the country.”

Taehyun was just listening, his eyes scanning over the papers and looking for anything that might perk his interest but nothing did. Those bombs were definitely Jiyong’s and he was glad that another unit was to deal with that older brother of his.

The last time he saw Jiyong was when he left for Berlin.

"But that isn't the only reason why I'm here." Kang hauled his briefcase and opened it, presenting printed pictures of the men who kidnapped Taehyun. "They wouldn't talk no matter what." He then pushed more pictures forward, this time, of dead bodies in a morgue. "Then the next day, all of them were dead. Cyanide poisoning. No one had been arrested for it."

"Cyanide?" Taehyun asked and Kang nodded. "Yeah that's Jiyong."

"Well your Jiyong killed all of them."

"He killed a lot of people." Minho shrugged at this obvious fact. " _Crest_ doesn't want them to talk. It's not the first time they killed their own though. Or maybe they didn't."

" _Or maybe they didn't?_ What do you mean?"

"Well they could've brought that cyanide with them." Kang and Minho exchanged a look so Taehyun extended his reply. "If you're part of _Crest,_ you'd rather die in prison than let them have you back."

"Explains why you can't be back there." 

Taehyun shot Kang a glare. "If they want me dead they wouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place."

"Then does that mean they have a reason to want you alive?"

Taehyun didn't answer. Then his mind wondered back to the schoolchildren, and in a clear voice, he asked: “Are we to leave the island? Change locations?”

Kang was looking at him weird, not only did he not answer his question but he answered him with a wholly different subject. “Do you wish to move?” he still asked, rummaging his coat pocket for a pen and taking down notes of some kind.

Taehyun briefly looked at Minho and he saw him with a raised brow. “Yes.”

 

 

For the rest of the day Minho didn’t talk to Taehyun. Not when Minho walked with him to school, not when Minho had lunch with the children, not when Minho chatted with Irene, not when they put the flashcards back to the boxes. And Taehyun understood him, so he did not talk to Minho much too.

At home when Taehyun came out of the closet after changing into his pajamas, he saw Minho by the edge of the bed, lips in a sad frown. “Don’t you like it here anymore?”

Taehyun bit the insides of his cheeks before he walked towards Minho, eventually placing himself between the older man’s legs. “It’s not that.”

“Then why do you want us to leave? We’re okay here. The house and the view are awesome. Our neighbors are great. The kids love you –”

“That’s exactly why.”

Minho was about to say something again but he decided to pull Taehyun closer to him instead, his forehead resting on Taehyun’s stomach.

Taehyun scratched the back of Minho’s head lightly. “I was thinking of them. I can’t help but think… what if _Crest_ followed us here? What if they ambush us while I’m teaching? What if they kill the children too? Just to get to me? I don’t want that to happen.”

Minho looked up at Taehyun, his eyes somber. “But wouldn’t that only mean harm to the next location we’ll be in?”

Taehyun sighed. “Then I’ll just stay in the house. Not get emotionally attached.” He knew he was lying. He can’t help but want to get out of confinement. He had been a prisoner ever since YG took him in so it was a given that he would want to take advantage of any form of freedom.

But in his case freedom always equates to danger.

“Wouldn’t you get bored?”

Taehyun laughed softly, thinking that he doesn’t want Minho to worry as much. “I have you, how can I be bored?”

Minho smiled and before Taehyun could add more to what he answered, he was already pulled down and pinned on the bed.

 

 

When he left earlier the next morning, Taehyun stepped on a white envelope lying outside their door. He glanced around, looking for anyone who might’ve delivered it.

He bent and picked it, then turned it over. On the other side of the envelope was, in clean, cursive handwriting, his name.

His breathing hitched and he looked around. Then he decided to go back inside the house before he opened the letter.

 

_Dear Little Brother,_

_I see you’re doing well._

_I hope it'll last long._

_Stay safe._

 

 

Little brother.

 

The words echoed inside his head as panic started to rise from the pits of his stomach.

There were only three people who could’ve sent this.

L, Taeyang or Jiyong.

 

He hoped it wasn’t any of them.

 

 

That night, Taehyun talked to Minho about the possibility of him bringing a weapon with him.

“A knife would be enough.” He said, earning a curious glare from Minho.

“Why?”

Taehyun shifted in his seat. He had convinced himself that if he wanted the two of them to stay alive, it was better to tell the truth. Lying only complicates things and that was the last thing they needed. “I received a letter this morning.” And then he handed Minho the white envelope.

Minho scanned it briefly before he looked at Taehyun with wide eyes. “We should immediately call HQ,”

“I don’t know how they tracked us but I don’t think adding more agents here would help. It’ll just call attention. And, not to be rude but, I think not _all_ of NIS  _is_ NIS.”

Minho nodded, "You're also thinking the cyanide might have been given to them by someone working inside?"

"It's highly possible."

Taehyun’s argument was reasonable. “Who do you think it came from?”

“I’m not sure but I think it’s L. If it had been Taeyang or Jiyong… they... will not bother to send a letter.”

“But still, if he managed to trace you then that means – ”

“Yes I know. That’s why I’m asking for a weapon too.”

"A derringer would be good?"

Taehyun's eyes suddenly avoided Minho. "I'm more... skilled with blades."

Minho's eyes narrowed and he sighed, “It’s against protocol.”

“So is our relationship.”

“But it’s –”

“Pretend you don’t know that I have a weapon with me. Minho, I’d rather be sentenced to jail for hiding a blade than locked away in a casket.”

Minho has his palms covering his face as he reconsidered their situation. “Fine. But only because you look better lying on our bed than on a casket.”

Taehyun slapped him hard across one arm, “Who says that when we just practically received a death threat?”

He’ll never admit it, but he was glad that Minho still smiled at him after. “As long as I’m here, you’ll be okay.” Taehyun felt reassured, repeating to himself that as long as he stays with Minho, everything will be alright.

 

It may not prove true, but it was enough for him.

 

 

 

Taehyun was by the porch, reviewing his class attendance when a black Ducati started to park just in front of their house. With heightened awareness and slow panic starting to boil inside him, Taehyun reached for one of the throwing knives by his waist.

The motorist removed his helmet and held his arms up in mock surrender. “I bring peace, not war. Ey, what are you trying to pull out? Hope it's not a gun. If I remember right that is against protocol.”

Taehyun watched as the blond man wearing a short shaggy haircut walked up their porch. Although he was assured the man brings no harm, Taehyun kept his hold on the knife, ready to pull it out anytime. “Who are you?” He asked, ignoring what the other had said.

“Jack?”

Taehyun did not look back at Minho when he heard him speaking through one of their opened windows. He just waited for the other to finally go out and he only let his hand slump back to his side when he saw Minho almost running to hug the stranger.

“Why are you here?”

The other returned the embrace but lets go not too long after. “Can we talk inside?”

 

 

 

Jackson Wang, an old friend who happened to be a detective for the headquarters and someone who wasn’t involved with Taehyun’s case, was somehow making him nervous by just being inside their house. Taehyun was in the bedroom, the door opened as he glanced at Minho’s expressions. They had been talking for almost two hours now and as time passed their expressions went from bad to worst. If that guy wasn’t here because of _Crest,_ then why was he here? And why does it look like bad news? Taehyun wanted so badly to walk over and ask, but he also knew he wasn’t in the position to do so. His mind wondered back to the letter and he read it again as he returned to the bed, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy.

 

 

Taehyun woke up to a rev of an engine outside their house. He walked over their door and saw Minho with his face pale and tired.

“What is it about?” Taehyun asked, curiosity eating him.

Minho did not answer, he just returned to the sofa and clasped his hands together. He looked like he was thinking hard about something so Taehyun went to the kitchen and reached for something inside the cupboard instead to give Minho some space.

“They found my sister. She’s somewhere in Andong.”

Taehyun’s head jerked back. “I thought you were an orphan?”

“We got separated, different foster homes. When I tried to know where she is last I heard was she had a terminal illness. I didn’t know she was still alive. It's been years.”

Taehyun bit his lip. So this was why Minho suddenly became quiet. He had been considering this ever since Jackson came.

 

_“As long as I’m here, you’ll be okay.”_

 

“You should go meet her.”

Minho stood up, shook his head in obvious disagreement. “But I can’t leave you here, I –”

“I know how to protect myself. I've been doing that even before I met you.”

Minho sighed and walked over to Taehyun. "Are you sure?" He wasn't, but Taehyun still nodded and Minho pulled him in an embrace. “I’ll be back.”

"I expect you to be."

 

 

 

*

It was the first morning Taehyun woke up without Minho by his side, and he didn’t like it. Outside their bedroom were the new agents assigned to him – the familiar Jaebum and the not-so-familiar Jackson.

 

 

“It wasn’t my decision.” Jaebum said when Minho upped and asked him why he was inside their house again. “And Taehyun clearly rejected me so I’m here as a professional.”

Jackson was staying the night and Taehyun pretended he didn’t enjoy Minho’s attention as he got irritated with Jaebum's presence.

“And don’t you trust Taehyun?” Jaebum added and Minho snapped.

“I trust him. It’s you that I don’t.” His jaw was clenching and Taehyun was smirking as he watched the scene unfold by the isle counter.

“You can leave me here. I’ll watch Jaebum.” Jackson snickered, trying to lighten the mood as he joked.

The only problem was Minho took it seriously and agreed, making Jackson promise.

 

 

“You’re an early riser.” Jackson greeted Taehyun, stashing some documents away as he did so. "JB went out for a bit."

Taehyun’s eyes briefly stayed on the documents on their dining table before he replied: “I have to be. I don’t have the luxury to sleep in when people are trying to find and kill me.”

Jackson chuckled at his answer and Taehyun ignored him. “It’s true. You’re a unique subject. I bet I’ll be having a hard time in making you like me.”

“On the contrary, you can make me like you within one minute.”

“Oh yeah? How?”

“By keeping your mouth shut.”

Unfortunately, Jackson was not a very smart guy as he kept on talking all throughout the day. Taehyun wasn’t listening to him at all because his mind was miles away from where they were, on a bronze-skin man who kissed him goodbye the night before.

“It’s just one week you know.” Jackson said this as he was slurping some cup noodles and Taehyun barely understood him.

“I know.” Taehyun answered, wincing at the realization that it was just the end of the first day and he was already missing Minho this much.

And this was dangerous.

He never felt this need to constantly be with someone before. It scared him.

Just what will happen if _Crest_ took Minho away from him?

“What are you thinking?”

“Nothing. I’ll be sleeping.”

“You just woke up. Literally. Remember your afternoon nap?”

Taehyun shrugged, “Be thankful that I’m just here.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Jackson went back to flipping through the various papers on the table. Aside from trying to chat Taehyun up, he had been working on a whole pile of papers the entire day, something Taehyun assumed was not work-related. But then suddenly, he was beckoned over and he rolled his eyes as he dragged himself to where Jackson was. “This was your boyfriend.” He said, showing one of Minho’s pictures. He had a military cut back then, and an extremely grave expression. “We’ve been friends since high school, never thought we’ll end up in the same line of duty.”

Jackson started talking about their escapades before – how they always fool around and make their teachers angry, how they bet on stupid things and how Minho wanted to become a pilot before.

“A pilot?” Taehyun asked, incredulous. A plane yoke is way too different than a gun.

“Yeah, until his father was killed. He swore then that he would find that bastard who pulled the trigger.” Jackson was about to say more when someone knocked and before Taehyun could open the door, Jackson called out and said: “Don’t tell him that you know, okay?” before he stood up and went to the door.

“You’re late,” Jackson greeted loudly, grinning.

Jaebum smiled at Taehyun and went inside. And then he rolled his eyes at the blond. “What bad luck to be paired up with you.”

Taehyun watched as they bantered, and finally went back to the bedroom when he realized they don’t plan to stop.

 

 

*

Minho took in the suffocating smell of hospital hallways. It was clean and quiet, but he never liked staying in hospitals for so long.

Too many unwanted memories were created in hospitals for him.

His eyes continuously searched for Room 241, excited and nervous at the same time. He had lost count of all the years they were apart. He can barely even remember her face. If not for the file Jackson gave him he wouldn’t believe that she was still alive, have the same eyes and nose as him and was looking for him as well.

Now he was here, and so was she.

He finally arrived at the door engraved with  _241_ , and the pounding of his heart suddenly dominated everything that he was feeling. He could hear his blood rushing to his brain, his hands shaking as he reached for the knob.

Minho adjusted his cap and opened the door with  a light tug.

“You're here.” It was said in a broken voice and he saw a long-haired woman sitting on the bed, her arms on both of her sides, different kinds of wires and tubes attached to her. “I didn’t believe them when they said you’ll come see me.”

She was crying, and Minho was about to as well but he tried to stop himself. She was pale, frail, but she was still trying her best to give her most reassuring smile.

So Minho should do that too.

It took Minho all he had to not run to her side and whimper. He sat on the edge of the bed as he forced himself to smile. “Hey,” he greeted instead, patting her head lightly. “Yes, I'm here now.”

 

 

 

*

Three days, Minho will return in three days. Taehyun couldn’t help but think about it every day. The children kept him busy most of the day and at home, Jaebum and Jacksoon would always bicker over the smallest things, making him forget somehow. Sometimes, Jinwoo would visit and sleep over, but when Taehyun lie in bed with the window open so he could look at the moon, he always wondered about what Minho could be doing.

Minho was asked to leave anything that might help in tracing him or Taehyun, so he left Sancheong with nothing but a bag filled with clothes, and ammos.

Minho leaving disoriented him, and Taehyun felt so lost for the first time.

There was still the thing with the letter that he hadn’t told anyone else yet, so he was almost always on edge. Minho said he’ll talk with Kang so Taehyun opted to wait for him to settle the problem.

But it had made him paranoid somehow. Lately he had let the children to come home earlier because he was afraid something unwanted might happen. He had also hinted Jaebum and Jackson that he _feels as if someone was watching them_. The agents responded by double measuring everything, agreeing that they will not take shifts, but instead guard Taehyun together, which he was thankful for because he needed anything that could somehow stop the nervousness gnawing at him.

They were playing hide and seek with _Crest_.

The only difference was that his seekers will do everything, including killing anyone, just to take him back.

He slept that night with one thought in mind:

_Three days._

 

 

 

Taehyun woke up earliest the next morning, his throwing knives firmly tucked and pressed on the small of his back. He went out, a cup of coffee in his hands as he took a seat on the small porch. It was a bad habit that he started recently. He did so because he kept on imagining Minho arriving, and it calmed him somehow.

As he breathe in the fresh breeze coming from the sea, the young pale paints on the sky and the soft chirps of wild birds, a white envelope by their footsteps caught his attention.

Taehyun felt as if he was washed with cold water and he gingerly put the mug down, reaching on the knives instead as he approached it.

 

_Another letter._

 

Taehyun picked it, his senses heightened, alert, ready for anything, anyone.

He opened it.

 

_Dear Little Brother,_

_I advise you to call your dog back._

_He's not doing anything good by being with his sister._

 

*  *  *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who noticed the change of the "derringer" to "throwing knives" that isn't a mistake. I decided to make TH's character so as to be someone who isn't "fond" of knives, and for good reasons.
> 
> You'll know more in the later chapters.


	11. AUX 1: You're stupid.

 

 

 

 

**_”You can’t be wise and in love at the same time.”_ **

**_\- Bob Dylan_ **

 

 

 

Minho was staying at an inn near the hospital, checking for his personal belongings when he felt his stomach grumbling. So then he called the inn’s landlady to ask her if they offered dinner. They did and he ordered a hefty meal of _gogigui_ and _sundubu jigae_.

It was only minutes later when he heard someone knocked on his door and he stood up rigidly. It couldn’t be the landlady because his meal couldn't be prepared in five minutes. Was it someone else, informing him that the chefs couldn’t actually do his order? If it was, then they could’ve called him instead.

Something was definitely _not_ right.

Minho reached for his gun and removed it from the holster. He was just preparing to shower so he put his shirt still wet with sweat on again and slowly approached the door. He looked through the small window beside and saw three men in casual clothes.

“We only want to talk Song Minho.” The one in front announced, his voice a low baritone.

_Fuck._

Minho pressed his back close to the cold wall beside the window, his nose high up in the air, his eyes searching for any other figures in the further back.

“It’s Nam Taehyun. We just want to talk to him. Letters are not enough.”

Minho’s ears perked up when he heard the word _letters._

Minho thought it over, debated if it was better to not do anything and opted to slowly open the door, his gun point blank on the man’s head. “You’re the ones threatening him.”

How did they know he was here? Were they _Crest_ afterall?

The man held both of his hands up but he didn’t look fazed.

“We’re not _Crest.”_

"Then who –”

But then suddenly, someone from the back charged at him and Minho accidentally let go of the gun. He fell face first on the ground. He cursed, tried to stand up but the three men were already holding him down.

“This could’ve been easy you know.” The fourth man said, mocking Minho. "We just wanted to talk."

Minho managed to wiggle out of the three men’s grasp and landed a strong jab on the man’s nose, making it bleed.

The man glared, spouted a string of swears and punched back but Minho was fast enough to avoid it, however not as strong when the other three men held him and made him crouch on the cement.

 _What cowards,_ he thought, glaring at the four.

 

 

 

**AUX 1:**

**You’re stupid.**

 

 

“What do you mean he was kidnapped?”

“He _was_. But he’s already safe. He’s now confined in a hospital near – ”

Taehyun glared at Jackson the moment the word _kidnapped_ reached his ears. All other explanations from the agent went unheard from then on, because Taehyun tuned out and instead focused on Minho. After a week of Minho being away, Taehyun was sure he was about to go back home, only Minho didn’t. Taehyun wondered, asked, _begged for_ what could be the problem but neither JB nor Jackson had answered him with anything worth listening to.

Now, on the fourth day of Minho’s delayed comeback, Jackson and JB woke him up with bright faces and the news that Minho _had been saved._

And in contrast to the agents’ faces, Taehyun's turned grim and dark.

_Who needs saving if he wasn’t in danger?_

Jinwoo and Seunghoon was in the house that morning too, and Taehyun glared at them as well. “Why didn’t any of you tell me anything?”

Seunghoon stood up, held his arm in front of Jinwoo, “He doesn’t know anything either.” He explained, eyes stern on Taehyun’s.

“But that’s not the point,” Jinwoo cut as he stood up as well, pulling his black turtleneck sweater away  from his neck for some grasp of air. “You should’ve at least told Taehyun.”

There was brief silence, “It was an order from Kang.” JB was the one who said this. He had been silent for the whole while but when he talked everybody turned their attention to him. “And Choi too.”

Taehyun’s head was still messed up. Nothing made sense to him. Minho had been kidnapped and saved without him knowing anything.

So how would Kang  _and_ Choi handle this if Minho wasn't saved?

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?” Taehyun asked again, this time with a tone of dejection and disappointment.

Seunghoon sat back, the little wooden chair creaking. “We thought it wasn’t wise for you to worry.”

“Be hell with me worrying. He could have dead without me knowing.”

He’d rather worry his heart out than be lied to. It was hard to force himself to try and trust people . And the closest he was to trusting was believing. He believed the team NIS gave him wouldn't let him out in the dark. But they did. 

Taehyun raked his hair back as he thought of Minho. Minho may had been kidnapped while he, in Sancheong , was out teaching the children, or maybe sipping his coffee, or maybe while talking with the nice old lady in the town plaza, laughing at Jinwoo’s jokes.

Minho may had been suffering while he was enjoying the solitude Minho brought him in.

Taehyun bit his bottom lip, eyes nailed on the floor. “I want to see him.”

Jackson’s face scrunched, “Are you crazy!?”

“I want to see Song Minho. You owe me at least this.” He repeated, his voice cold and sure. Taehyun’s voice echoed inside the house and probably outside too, mingling with the early morning air.

No one talked after that. The agents only looked at each other, questions lurking their eyes as they try to find another reason to turn Taehyun’s plea down.

“You’d be killed.” Seunghoon said the obvious, voice as firm as Taehyun’s. “We’re all be killed.”

Taehyun knew it was true. He was hiding for a reason and Minho was kidnapped because of him too. Only bad things could result from his demand.

“Or not.”  Taehyun looked at Jinwoo, so as everyone else in the room. "You can't be killed if you're not Nam Taehyun."

Taehyun's forehead creases. "Excuse me?"

They watched as Jinwoo stepped forward to Taehyun and hang his palm on his shoulder. “Do you really want to see him?”

Something tells Taehyun that he would regret agreeing with Jinwoo, but his concern and worry over Minho’s condition blew all his care away. “Yes.”

Jinwoo smiled – which eerily frightened Taehyun, took a deep breath and nodded his head. His hand left Taehyun’s shoulder and he clapped, calling the other men’s attention more. “We need a wig.”

 

 

 

*

Taehyun had one explanation for what he was wearing:

_Song Minho_

He expected the others to laugh at him the moment he emerged from Jinwoo’s room but the others only gawked at him and bit their tongues – making him more nervous.

He never expected Jinwoo to work as well as he did.

Currently, the said man was beside him, smiling giddily at his "work of art".

“You look prettier than most women!”

Taehyun sighed.

He was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans and a white pullover paired with white sneakers. This would normally be his style but the only difference was that he was also wearing more makeup (a cat-wing something he couldn’t remember how Jinwoo called it), a long wig with the same color of his natural hair and a padded, push up brassiere.

And the brassiere was heavy. His back was aching, he couldn't imagine how sore his back would be come night. 

Ah, what people do for love. So this is why love is dangerous.

 

 

He cupped the makeshift breasts in the palms of his hands and adjusted it. Jinwoo lightly slapped his hands and reminded him of acting "like a proper lady". He heard Seunghoon laughed at them in the driver seat so Taehyun kicked him.

“I couldn’t help it,” defended Seunghoon. “You’re too pretty as a girl it’s unbelievable.”

"I won't take that as a compliment."

In the backseat Jackson was sleeping like a log. It was fair since he had lost sleep over the fact that Minho was missing and he couldn’t do anything but stay in the house with Taehyun. So now, even with his mouth open wide, they let him sleep. JB, on the other hand, was already in the hospital, arranging their visit and pulling the necessary strings and hiding the necessary ones too.

Taehyun clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “How did you think of this anyway?” He asked Jinwoo who was still disappointed with Seunghoon’s stunt awhile back.

“The real question is: how did he make you do it?”

Taehyun kicked Seunghoon again, harder this time.

Jinwoo only laughed at them then, “I was disguised as a girl before. In one assignment.”

“We were pinning down a serial killer who liked pretty brunettes, and although he might not look like it Jinwoo has really good stamina. It was so fun to watch him running like a madman while wearing that short skirt.”

Jinwoo slapped Seunghoon’s shoulder hard that he hissed in pain and apologized, “I was chased by a killer and I was wearing heels!”

“That was why it was amazing.” Seunghoon said again, grinning.

Taehyun let out a short laugh, but it was empty. He knew Minho was safe now but he still found it hard to breath normally with the thought of Minho in such a state. But in a matter of hours he would be able to see Minho again. And that thought comforted him.

 

 

 

*

The familiar smell of hospital hallways made him feel sick. It had been years since he last visited a hospital but nothing seemed to change. The air hanging above them still smelt of aspirin and Vicodin. The walls were still ironically white and bland. He could still hear the faint cries and pleas down the halls and inside the rooms.  Suddenly, images of him collapsing on the floor and one of the doctors pushing a tablet inside his mouth made Taehyun want to puke and the world around him started to spin. He found himself leaning on one of the stained walls, trying his best not to fall.

“How you holding up?” Jackson asked while half-yawning, not noticing how irregular Taehyun’s breathing was.

Taehyun took one gulp of air and straightened his back, subconsciously raking his wig away from his face. “Not quite well.”

Jackson grinned at him. “His room’s 724. JB’s already with him. No guards.” He started pacing and Taehyun followed after him. “I’m sure you’ll feel better once you see him.”

Taehyun merely nodded, still too conscious about the way some patients and nurses glanced at their direction.

 

He kept on reading the numbers on each door, from the moment they left the elevator and then to the first number 706 they saw until they finally reached 724. In honesty, Taehyun doesn’t know how he’ll act once he saw Minho – will he ran towards him and hug him tight like he wanted to? Or would he play it cool and ask him how he was still alive?

His hand toyed with the hem of his pullover and the headband he wore was starting to itch its way to his scalp. Taehyun remembered then that he does not look like his usual self – so all simulations of him meeting Minho _normally_  suddenly started to fall away.

He heaved a deep breath. Minho had already seen him naked, so what was the point of being embarrassed now?

Despite of what he was trying to tell himself, Taehyun still couldn’t help the blush that crept up his face as he started to move towards the room’s door, his big hands lightly trembling as he twisted the knob.

_Minho. He could finally see Minho._

 

JB was inside, chatting with Minho.

The creak of the door when Taehyun opened it announced their arrival and the two men looked over their direction.

There was silence first, then a “Wow,” from JB.

Taehyun saw Minho, lying on the bed with few cuts and bruises on his face, staring at him too. Suddenly, he wanted to turn his heels and hide back in the island, but it was too stupid to actually be done so he stayed there, fidgeting like a little school girl in front of his crush.

JB smiled, nudged Minho’s good arm and said: “You’re a lucky man.” Before he stood up and collected the other men to go outside with him and finally closing the door behind them.

Taehyun stayed by the entryway, something made him still and he found it hard to move. Minho was obviously checking him out and he couldn’t bear the heated gaze.

“You fucking shit.” Taehyun said then, to get Minho’s attention back to reality. “You’re checking a girl out?”

“Hey I am checking _you_ out.” Minho defended, a smirk hanging on his lips as he said so. “Damn if I didn’t know you’re Taehyun I would definitely think I would’ve cheat on you.”

“Fuck you.” Taehyun whispered, but his eyes were already starting to scan Minho’s condition. His right arm was in a bondage, a deep cut just beside his left eyebrow was stitched together and another near his right cheekbone. His jaw was violet too, and he doesn't seem to talk well with the bruising near the corner of his lips.

Taehyun finally walked towards him, his fingertips hovering over Minho’s face. “What did they do to you?”

Minho shrugged, reaching for Taehyun’s fingers and kissing them. “Nothing much. I only got these because I struggled with their goons.” Taehyun’s eyes were nailed on the deep cut near Minho’s eye. “I’ll be okay in some weeks. Don’t worry.”

_Some weeks he says._

How could he not worry? Taehyun’s heart was beating fast as he watched how hard Minho tried to calm him. “Was it _Crest_?”

Minho shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Why?”

“They’re only asking to talk to you. Not your location.” Taehyun raised one of his eyebrows. “They’re the ones who sent you those letters.”

Taehyun felt a pang of pain when he realized how suddenly he asked about _Crest_. Minho had been lying in bed, with all these cuts and bruises and although he knew Minho was far stronger than him and these were nothing – talking about _Crest_ and cursing him wasn’t the best greeting he could have come up with.

Taehyun sighed, he really couldn’t think straight when it comes to Minho.

“Can I lie beside you?”

Minho looked up at him, curious, but made space for him on the bed anyway.

Taehyun slowly lay beside Minho, careful to not make any movements that might further Minho’s pain. Taehyun was careful and the moment he was already comfortable, Minho hooked some lose strands of his hair so he could see his face more clearly.

“I know you’re probably tired of me always telling you this but I’ll say it anyway,” Minho leaned closer using his good arm and kissed the top of Taehyun’s head. “You’re beautiful.”

Taehyun inched closer too, close enough to feel the rising and falling of Minho’s chest. “You’re stupid.”

Minho only chuckled, “People who are in love _are_ stupid.”

Which was true. Taehyun knew it was. Because he was risking everything and everyone by coming here.

“But I don’t want you dead.”

“I am not dead.”

“What if you were?”

 

Minho opened his mouth but nothing came out. Taehyun was looking at him with the saddest eyes he’d seen him with. He didn’t even saw Taehyun like this the first and last time they visited his family’s wake. Minho didn’t even saw him like this when he was kidnapped before.

But now Taehyun’s eyes were red and sheen of tears threatened to fall. Because of him.

Minho’s heart clenched. _So this is all real?_

Suddenly, him being taken away by that unidentified group didn’t seem so bad anymore. Maybe he was really stupid, especially for thinking like that, but knowing just how much Taehyun really loves him –

It made him think it was all worth it.

"I need to ask you something." Taehyun returned with a hum and Minho felt his breath on his neck. "When I was in that abandoned hospital, the one you were brought in, I heard the guards talking about you being the  _heir_." Minho sensed Taehyun's uneasiness as Taehyun hauled himself up to look at Minho. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Taehyun opened his mouth but he did not say anything. He slowly lied back down and buried his face on the crook of Minho's neck, whispering: "Thank you."

 

Minho decided he wanted to get out of the hospital and heal in Sancheong. He did, and when he was back to their house, with the others busy with their routinary work, Minho reached for a note hidden inside a jewelry box.

 

And he tore it to pieces. 

 

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a proper chapter (and it's so mushy like urgh hahaha), so it's just an auxilliary. I want to show how deep their feelings for each other are already and because I’ve been working on a chapter where MH is already back in the island and I found it necessary to fill in some gaps before he came back.
> 
> Thank you for your support. ≧﹏≦


	12. 10: Doesn't matter,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* I still have a lot to learn *coughs*

 

 

**_"Underneath beautiful roses there were thorns."_ **

**_\- Black Butler, Circus Arc_ **

 

 

 

He couldn’t see clear with the blood gushing from the cut above his eyebrow. He had a busted upper lip and some of his bones cracked from the falls he had earlier, he could just feel it, the bones were tearing at his muscles, his tiny, flimsy muscles. But still he forced himself to not think about how tired and damaged and hurt he was.

It wouldn’t help anyway.

The lights around them were blinding. The continuous ringing in his ear never stopped. The screams were making him crazy.

In front of him was another child – probably the same age as him, wobbling, trying to stand up but his arms were too frail that he couldn’t.

Taehyun wished he wouldn’t.

His eyes darted to where his father was, searched for him in the crowd of branded suits and gowns and fancy masks. He finally saw him, a few meters away from the cage –  grinning, smiling, laughing.

 _Good,_ Taehyun thought.

He wouldn’t be auctioned out tonight.

 

 

 

**10:**

**Doesn’t matter,**

 

 

 

There was someone by the bushes near the house, a thick silhouette in the early Thursday morning. Minho was hiding behind a tree trunk as he watched the silhouette swayed about. And then he started to step towards it, approaching slowly, careful to not get the man’s attention.

In a swift tug Minho had the man lying on the ground with him, his strong arms wrapped firmly on the man’s neck as the man wriggled in an attempt to break away from the strong hold. Minho can feel fingernails digging deep into his skin, drawing blood. He hissed at the sudden pang of pain. Some of his blood started to ooze out but he forced himself to not think about it. He heaved a deep breath before he tightened his hold on the man’s neck and waited for the man to stop moving, letting go just in time to not kill him.

After tying the man’s wrists together, Minho pocketed his phone and dialed Seunghoon’s number.

“I got another one, maybe you can get some information from him. I’ll leave him where I left the other before.”

Minho glanced back at the man behind him.

 _Crest_ knew where they were. If it was  _Crest..._ then...

Why were they still alive?

 

 

“Where were you?”

Minho didn’t expect Taehyun to be up so early so he pretended to untie his shoes gingerly to buy himself some time to think of a believable excuse. “Out. Just a quick survey of the surroundings.”

“And did you find something?”

Minho straightened his back, looked over his shoulder and smiled at Taehyun. “We’re perfectly safe.”

He was lying. Of course he was. He was too aware of this fact as he tugged on his long sleeves, covering the tiny trickle of blood from the sharp fingernails.

Taehyun was still in his pajamas, back pressed against the frame of their bedroom door, looking out at the sea. It had been two weeks since they’ve been back, and Taehyun was taking good care of him. He didn’t have to, but Minho enjoyed how Taehyun would wake him up in the morning and stay with him on the bed, how Taehyun would cook some French toast just for him and how Taehyun laced his fingers with his when they walk on the sandy shore.

_We’re perfectly safe._

But Minho was still lying to him.

He tried to reason with himself that he was only doing this because he can’t help but want Taehyun to feel safe for just a little longer. They will move to another location in a week’s time, and he wanted this island to leave only good memories for the younger man.

Minho knew it was dangerous, especially that HQ didn’t know a thing about the spies as well. It was better that they don’t because if they did, there will be a big transition in their antics that HQ might sent out teams on the island and that’ll only mean the island would be disturbed and they will be forced to move out much earlier without even having the chance to say goodbye to anyone properly.

Maybe not saying goodbye was actually the best choice, Minho wondered.

He watched as Taehyun continued reading and stirring his coffee as he kept his gaze on the sea, oblivious to the fact that someone was about to attack them just a few minutes ago.

Although he knew it was unlikely, Minho still thought that Taehyun might go back to the way he was before once they’re thrusted back to the reality of them being hunted by a criminal syndicate. To the reality that he was a police agent and Taehyun was his obligation.

So he was letting himself live their other reality for as long as he could.

 

 

 

*

It had been a month since Taehyun discovered the letter and he was starting to get used to the panic he received with it. The next ones that followed were messages warning him of _Crest_ ’s activities and although Taehyun knew it might be a trap, he still looked forward to those white envelopes, thinking that at least, he can hope that he wasn’t stuck in the darkness, merely guessing and waiting what _Crest_ would do next.

Now there was another one too, and unlike the other times where it was just placed on their porch, now it was either inside their mailbox or below it. Now it was placed discretely, like how Taehyun hoped it’ll be, because he doesn’t want Minho to read them.

Minho thinks he doesn’t know a thing but Taehyun had watched as Minho disappeared in the bushes after he hooked his arm around that man’s neck. Watched as he huffed something to his phone and started to jog back to the house like nothing happened.

Taehyun knew exactly what Minho was doing – that he was just protecting him, his memories of this island. So Taehyun was willing to risk it as well, he never liked to feel useless anyway.

 

_Dear Little Brother,_

_All my men were injured because of your dogs. I’m impressed._

_I heard there is a warehouse just outside of the town square._

_Why don’t we meet there?_

_Two p.m._

_I have a friend with me._  

 

Taehyun didn’t feel nervous or elated. In honesty he didn’t feel anything. He had been thinking about the sender for the past month. He tried to remember the few letters he received from his three brothers. He knew it wasn’t Jiyong, because Jiyong always gets the work done the fastest he can. He would not waste time on letters. Taeyang on the other hand – Taehyun only received three letters from him before – one when he was sent to Russia to train with Siwon, one when he was nearly killed in a car accident and the last one was when he warned him of YG’s plan of killing his family.

Taehyun briefly believed it was Taeyang, but his letters never went over five words.

 

_Train hard. You’ll need it._

 

_You better be alive._

 

_He’ll kill them._

 

Taehyun creased the paper, folding it in a neat craft to form an airplane and threw it smoothly, watching it glide away from him. He then discarded the white envelope – crumpled it and buried it with the rest of their garbage.

He was sure he’ll be meeting L this afternoon. Although he never received other letters from L before because they were always together in the mansion anyway, L was the most likely culprit. Whether he changed hearts and turned against YG or still YG’s puppet – Taehyun was about to find out.

He thought it was better than to just stay at home and pretend like he didn’t know how worried Minho was. It was better than doing nothing. He needed to help too, in any way he could.

By one Taehyun was already prepared. These times the days were hotter and the nights were colder, so today too, Taehyun chose a white polo shirt, faded blue jeans and black sandals, like he wasn’t even expecting walking into a trap.

He was waiting by the kitchen counter for Minho to take his shower while he lazily dragged the little spoon across his drink.

“You going somewhere?” Minho’s baritone wake him, and Taehyun instinctively smiled.

“I’ll be by the shore.” He announced casually, earning a light-hearted _sure_ from Minho. Taehyun waited for the shower to start running before he left his tea untouched, tucked his throwing knives so it touched the small of his back, reached for the Swiss knife he _borrowed_ at Seunghoon’s and briskly walked out the house.

He had a few trips to the town square with the kids’ mothers or Jinwoo before. Sometimes Minho would even ask him to go and visit the local movie theater together (Minho calls it a date and Taehyun likes it but not the blush that comes with it). These were not often, but Taehyun had been familiar with the abandoned warehouse near the west edge of town nonetheless because news of it being hunted was the usual talk of town. Taehyun did not believe in ghosts, so he wasn’t afraid. But even if he did, he knew there were far more frightening monsters than ghosts –

Humans.

As he expected the square didn’t have many visitors. For a town as small as theirs, it was not a mystery. One of the ladies in the fruit section greeted him and Taehyun bowed lightly, his walk turning into a little jog as he glanced at his wristwatch.

There was a fence made out of barbwire enclosing the old warehouse. But Taehyun did not have any problems with going through it since the curious teens – who were out ghost hunting before maybe (or out smoking weeds or sneaking a quickie, whatever the hell teens these days were up to) – had left one part torn, letting anyone to just go in and out without the trouble of being pricked by the rusting wires.

Taehyun walked pass a peeling _NO TRESSPASSING_ sign and entered the warehouse without much thought.

 

 

 

*

Minho was scanning through some files Kang gave him. _New locations, new locations_ , he mentally hummed. He was planning for the future. He won’t let Taehyun receive such letters again. His main priority was to keep Taehyun alive, make him feel alive, and Taehyun threatened every time by some papers was definitely not a way to make him feel alive. Minho was already on their third relocation prospect – a beach house in Honolulu or a hut near the white sands in Boracay – when Seunghoon showed up.

“Where’s your boyfriend? I need that Swiss knife back. Got a whole lot of cans to open.” Seunghoon said, already beginning to open the kitchen cupboards.

“You gave him a Swiss knife?”

 “More like he forced me to give it.”

Minho rose from his seat and looked over the window – the one where he could see the whole shoreline and realized Taehyun wasn’t there.

_Maybe he was just out resting below the trees._

“I’ll go look for him.” Minho answered as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, heading towards the shoreline.

He had already went over spots in the shore where Taehyun was comfortable enough to hang out in, but none of them showed any signs of the man even being there. Minho was starting to get nervous, beads of sweat running along his hairline as his strides became faster. He paced in circles when he tried to think. He always does. And he always gets a plan out of it.

But today, he couldn’t think of anything.

 _Fucking calm down._ Minho told himself but the pounding in his chest won’t subside. Worry was eating him, and he was already digging his heel to the sands to fight the jitters when he noticed a white airplane not far from him.

He was not calming down, and he was not thinking straight at all. He was usually good at these kinds of things but matters involving Taehyun made him feel lost.

Minho glanced at the paper airplane and sighed.

_A distraction, okay, distract yourself with some trash._

He started walking towards it and eventually picked it up.

“Yep, nothing but trash.” Minho said as he was about to throw it away in frustration.

But then he noticed something was written on it:

_Dear Little Brother,_

 

 

 

*

He was out of _Crest’s_ reach for almost a year now and although he convinced himself he wasn’t affected, Taehyun knew he was still aware of the memories he made in these kinds of darkness. A particular memory, the earliest one he could remember, was when he shot a man and watched him fall down on the wet ground with a muffled moan.

He had been wandering the streets that night because he no longer has a home, in the rain, cold and alone. In the back alley deprived of any kind of artificial light, he saw a man attacking another – strong fists landing heavily. He believed in superheroes back then, and his favorite superhero always told him that the weak should be protected.

Now that Taehyun thought of it, superheroes were just a group of bullshit individuals who wanted everyone to look up to them.

He was shaking as the moist air cut through his fragile skin, he was soaking wet with the drizzle and his nose was running. But he worshiped that superhero so his determination was strong enough.

He wanted to be a hero.

So Taehyun started to look around and he found something on the ground that resembles the toys his grandmother would always give him and Donghyun.

And it was simple to use – because you just need to pull the trigger.

And that was what he did.

He never used anything like it before but he was lucky enough that he got the man in the leg. He could still remember him wincing, falling down on the wet pavement.

And then the man looked back at him, horror filling his eyes.

Taehyun could remember himself stumbling down as fright started to creep up his fragile heart.

But he couldn’t remember anything after that.

That man was the first person Taehyun shot. Maybe also his first and only kill.

But did Taehyun kill him?

He couldn’t remember.

 

 

The lights were dim inside the old warehouse. The afternoon sun’s rays barely getting through the vandalized, thick windows.

Like the places YG used to let him torture their victims.

But those places were clean, free of molds and weeds and smells of rotten carcasses of dead animals and dung.

YG never liked anything that was dirty.

Inside the warehouse were two rooms with their doors closed. In instinct Taehyun reached for his knives and pointed it at the doors’ direction.

“Easy little brother.”

Taehyun glared as the door slowly opened, loud creaks echoing in the empty space of the warehouse. A young man with chocolate brown hair emerged, his arms in akimbo. “It’s been awhile.”

L stood there, meters away from Taehyun and was smiling knowingly.

He was right. He never felt as relieved as he was now to know that he was right. Still, Taehyun held the knives firmly and didn’t move it one bit.

There was someone else from the room and Taehyun immediately inched the knives to that direction but L only chuckled. “You sure are nervous today. It’s just Siwon.”

And as L said, a man in all black clothing, got out, dusting his jacket. “Been a long while, Taehyun.” Siwon was grinning, walking towards him.

Taehyun subconsciously took a step back, unwanted memories flooding and drowning his senses. “Stay where you are.”

Siwon stopped on his tracks, looked back at L and then back to Taehyun.

_Why do I need to remember these now?_

Choi Siwon. The one man he trusted with his fate. Taehyun could still remember his promises. That he’ll get him out of the organization, that they’ll ran away as far as possible, away from YG’s grasp.

Siwon’s promises comforted him on the nights after the monthly arenas. Nights when he was alone in his cellar, accompanied by distant cries of the children he had to fight with. By memories he wouldn’t be able to forget – blank stares and frightened eyes, blood gushing from their dry skins, voices hoarse from shouting for him to stop, for mercy, for death. Nights when he cried himself to sleep, exhausted and damaged and broken.

Taehyun was fighting because he was waiting for the day Siwon would drag him out of the nightmare.

He was his instructor. The man who thought him how to use knives for everything, especially in getting a clean cut, in giving a better show. YG needed Siwon for the improvement of Taehyun’s performances in the monthly arenas, he needed Siwon to teach Taehyun how to cut skin and organs and veins without killing anyone – because no one wanted a fight to be so boring.

Taehyun didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to be in the monthly arenas. He didn’t want to fight against other kids, he didn’t want to hurt them.

But he needed to, because if he did not fight back he’ll be sold out.

 

 “We’re here to negotiate.” L’s voice rung and Taehyun was forced to wake himself away from his reminiscence.

Taehyun breathe slowly, ignored the fact that he was trembling as well because he so wanted to just throw the knife and kill Siwon right there.  “I tell you one thing: bringing him was not a wise idea.” He shifted, and then heard heavy footsteps outside. One, two, there might be a good fifteen pairs of feet outside if he counted the steps right. “You’re trapping me in? Who are those outside?” He demanded, holding his knife higher, aiming for Siwon’s forehead.

L step forward and passed Siwon, “If we’re planning to hurt you, you’d be dead by now.”

Taehyun only sharpened his glare. “Do you want me to thank you?”

Taehyun saw Siwon flinched while L continued to get his attention. “I came all this way to talk to you.”

Taehyun snorted sarcastically, "How kind of you." Then his tone hardened, “Was it you who kidnapped Minho?”

“That agent?” L’s smile widened. “We only invited him over for a nice little chat.”

“And he came home all beaten up?”

“It’s better than being dead. He killed most of my men. All I wanted was to talk to you personally. He didn't give me the chance.” A deep breath, "If we wanted him dead, he'll be dead."

"Not before I kill you."

"I _really_ just want to talk."

Taehyun bit his tongue. Knew this talk would just drag out if he continued to ask about Minho. “Talk then.”

L sighed but continued: “It’s about _Crest._ You’re not the only one they’re after.”

Taehyun did not falter but he started to count the number of throws he could make. With only seven knives on his pack he knew he won’t make it out alive if he fired the first move now. “I’m listening.”

“I am you. You are me. The only difference is you make the police protect you while I protect myself.”

“I am not you. I won’t leave a kid to rot in hell years ago.”

“I –”

Taehyun’s glare hardened as Siwon tried to explain himself. But when the older man noticed how Taehyun adjusted his knives, he shut up again.

L disappeared twelve years ago. YG never talked to them about him after that, even Taeyang and Jiyong were sent back to Germany and Sweden because they kept on bringing the conversation of L’s disappearance every time they’ll get together.

Around the same time, Taehyun’s session with Siwon started to die down too. YG kept him busy with the legal family business so he always skipped their lessons. It wasn’t until he overheard two guards talking about Siwon quitting the organization that Taehyun learnt he ran away as well.

That was because no one can quit the organization.

Taehyun slowly pulled knives away and tucked it back. The rational part of him convinced him that L was here for a reason he could also benefit from. Killing anyone of them would just transcend everything to go south. He expected L, but he did not expect the one person he trusted to get him out of the organization to show up as well.

They ran away and left him behind.

Anger was starting to boil within him still. And Taehyun was never good with handling his anger. Especially one that he harbored for more than twelve years.

 

 

 

*

His heart was pounding crazy and it wasn’t just from the fact that he ran towards the town square, or the stupid idea of wanting to save Taehyun alone. He was still recovering from the injuries he suffered but no, that won’t stop him from trying to save Taehyun. Minho was supposed to call Kang, was supposed to at least tell Seunghoon what happened, that the letters existed. But he neither have the time nor the wits to retell anything to anyone.

Did Taehyun come alone too?

Did he actually let himself fall to this shitty trap?

 

The old lady by the fruit stand greeted Minho and the agent forced a smile, his legs not slowing down.

“Your friend seemed to like ghosts.”

Minho found himself stopping to look back at the woman, “Ghosts?”

“He passed by my daughter not too long ago.”

Minho mentally cursed, bit his bottom lip hard to not let the word slip out his tongue.

_Fucking Nam Taehyun actually went alone._

_What was that brat thinking!?_

 

 

 

*

“I want him dead. Do you want him dead?”

They had moved from the uncomfortable position of Taehyun holding his gun up against the two to sitting on crooked chairs in one of the rooms inside the warehouse. It was dusty and flecks flew everywhere, but none of them commented on it.

Taehyun felt Siwon’s eyes nailed on him but he decided to ignore it. Instead he focused on L’s question, noticed how different he looked from the frail child he was before he ran away. But unlike before, as he remembered L’s eyes to be the brightest pair in the organization, all he could see now was a glint of something else wrapped in dark orbs, screaming vengeance. Taehyun slumped in his seat, stretched the seconds and calculated his answer. “I don’t want him dead. That’s an easy way out.”

“So you plan to torture him? Like you always do with the others?”

Taehyun glared at L again, scoffing right after. “Said the righteous son who disappeared after killing five of his doctors.”

“They were drugging him.” It was Siwon, voice firm but disappointed.

Taehyun turned his attention to Siwon, “Oh, the dog can talk.”

Siwon stood up, bang his fist on the metal table and shouted: “You bastard – ”

“Stop it.” L interjected, “We’re not here to discuss my murders.”

“Nor my tortures.” Taehyun added. He appeared bored now that he has calmed down as he gave Siwon a once over. “I see your dog still have anger issues.” He could see Siwon was holding back as much as he can, his fists were balled tight, ready to punch him.

L heaved a deep breath, the smile he crafted so gently fading to nothing. “You have a dog of your own. I wonder when I can meet him.”

“Don’t worry, unlike your dog mine does not ran away.”

Maybe Taehyun was asking for that punch, he’ll never know but he sure wasn’t afraid of Siwon now. He survived YG, survived eight years of the monthly arenas. Siwon was nothing compared to that old man. Siwon was nothing compared to the hell he’d been through  “One more word and –”

Taehyun smirked, “Oh, your dog is talking again.”

His world spun, his jaw throbbing with the impact and he landed on his back, earth dust floating all over him haphazardly.

Taehyun tasted the familiar taste of blood on the corner of his lips and he laughed as he looked up. L was holding Siwon back, getting between the two of them. “The dog could punch too. You trained him well.” Siwon’s strength was far greater than L’s as he shoved him away and picked Taehyun up by the collar of his shirt. Taehyun grunted, but did nothing to loosen the other’s grasp. “What are you going to do? Kill me?” He mocked.  Siwon let out a loud yelp when he felt Taehyun cutting the skin under his forearm, leaving him no choice but to let Taehyun go. “You have the nerve to be mad at me when you’re the one who ran away?”

Siwon inspected the deep cut and said something incoherent. Taehyun only laughed at him and called him pathetic.

L couldn’t do anything. Wouldn’t do anything. He was just on the ground, crouching, observing the two men. Taehyun eyed him briefly. Seven years and yet he still owns the weakest body Taehyun ever encountered.

Siwon reached for something inside his back pocket and showed Taehyun a sharp push dagger – glinting in the afternoon rays of the sun. Taehyun held the small Swiss knife firmly, anyone who could see them would brand him a fool for trying to use such a small defense. The Swiss knife was an insult to Siwon. After letting him see that he was carrying those blades and Taehyun still opted for the less efficient one, it only showed how confident Taehyun was in taking Siwon down.

Taehyun taunted Siwon. Told him how he hated him and how he wished he was dead.

Siwon charged towards Taehyun, and in a blink of an eye they were struggling for dominance, rolling on the ground. Siwon was stronger, he was more experienced, and he was one of the best knife experts out there. But Taehyun – he was wiser, faster and held more tales of how to put knives into use.

They ended up in a position where Taehyun was straddling Siwon, his Swiss knife grazing the other’s neck.

“You sick liar. I shouldn’t have listened to your bullshit back then.”

Siwon tugged Taehyun’s leg, made him cripple, exchanged their positions and pinned him against the flying soot and dust. His big hands firmly clasping both of Taehyun’s wrists to stop him from wriggling.

“I tried to come back but you were –”

_“GET OFF OF HIM!”_

Taehyun’s head snap towards the warehouse entrance where the loud voice came from and saw a man running towards them.

Within seconds Siwon was off of him and Minho was punching the larger man’s gut. Taehyun watched as Minho landed a jab on Siwon’s jaw before he heard L in the corner: “Stop your dog,” he said, loud enough for Taehyun to hear. “We can still use Siwon.”

Taehyun returned his eyes on the two men and was just in time as Minho let go of Siwon’s shirt, dropping his beaten body to the ground.

Minho barely took a breath before he came rushing back to Taehyun. Minho’s right cheek was sore and the cut just beside his eye was bleeding again, some of the stitches were ripped off. But instead of complaining about all these, he cupped Taehyun’s face and inspected the cut Taehyun received from Siwon in their earlier struggle.

“Are you okay?” Minho asked frantically, his eyes grazing all over Taehyun’s body as he searched for cuts and other injuries.

Taehyun felt his heart sinking. He couldn’t imagine just how much he worried Minho. He was too blinded by the fragments of his past that he forgot about how Minho changed his present. How he hoped for a better future with Minho now.

Taehyun felt his eyes beginning to sting, “Hey,” he called out to get Minho’s attention and pulled Minho into a tight embrace. “You fucking idiot.” He whispered, voice breaking.  

He acted tough. He appeared tough. But with Minho beside him he could just be himself.

 

 

 

*

Minho was drying his hair when Taehyun came out from the bathroom, wearing only a thin white tee shirt and boxers underneath. Minho was about to comment on how little he was wearing for such a cold night but he didn’t have the chance to as Taehyun strode over to him and straddled Minho’s lap, laced his arms over Minho’s neck and started kissing him.

Taehyun’s tongue was prodding his lips, asking for permission to enter Minho’s mouth as the other’s strong hands landed on Taehyun’s waist in return. Minho eventually parted his lips to give way so Taehyun started to suck his tongue. Minho let him, his hands working their way under the thin shirt all the while. Taehyun’s kisses started to be more demanding, their tongues lapping together. Taehyun let out a small moan as he felt Minho’s fingertips brushing over his hardened nipples.

Taehyun pulled away to give both of them the chance to breathe. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half-lidded – glazed with lust much like Minho’s, drool dripping from the side of his mouth.

“Does it hurt?” Minho asked, his eyes transfixed on the little medical strip beside Taehyun’s lips.

Taehyun grinned. “It’ll depend on how rough you’ll be.”

Minho looked up to meet Taehyun’s heated gaze and chuckled. “For someone who was about to die just a few hours ago, you don’t seem traumatized.”

_I’ve seen more horrifying things that dying can never be on par with._

Taehyun did not say it out loud. Instead he let their noses touch and kissed Minho again.

It had been almost a month since the last time they had sex. Minho was gone for almost two weeks and Taehyun had been holding back since he returned. They were still both injured but at the moment, none of them cared.

Minho broke the kiss to pull the shirt over Taehyun’s head. Taehyun’s breathing was already heavy, ragged and uneven.

“You sure you can do it tonight?”

Taehyun shrugged, reached for Minho’s still wet hair and raked it back. “I was just punched once. I’m supposed to ask you if you’re going to be okay tonight.”

Minho chuckled, removed his own shirt and smirked at Taehyun. “I was asking you because one round won’t satisfy me.”

Taehyun returned the smirk, kissed Minho’s cheek and smiled. “I was about to say the same thing.”

 

The crash of the waves outside drowned Taehyun’s moans. Minho was just sucking his collar in an effort to make another hickey when Taehyun asked him to hurry up because _it has been so long._ Minho was still holding back, Taehyun could tell as their pace was unusually slow. Minho had three of his fingers inside him but their preparation had never been this long. He thought it was because Minho still felt sore because of his cuts and bruises but when Taehyun finally realized Minho was just staring at him every chance he got, he snapped and exchanged their positions.

“You were just staring.”

“You’re beautiful. What can I do?”

Taehyun rolled his eyes. Now he was on top and Minho was wearing a shocked but interested expression.

“What are you planning to do?” Minho asked, grinning as he moved Taehyun closer to his hardened member. Taehyun rolled his eyes at him again as he slid down, his face just beside Minho’s cock.

Minho’s smirk widened, he anticipated the next thing his boyfriend would do. Taehyun’s big hands wrapped around his cock and he inched his lips closer to it, puffing hot breaths on its tip that made Minho hissed. He watched as Taehyun dragged his tongue along his length, earning soft growls from Minho. Taehyun’s tongue went from the base to the tip and made Minho squirm, making his hand reach for the bed headboard for support.

Taehyun was good at this. His mouth was small and it was so hot inside, moist. And his tongue was as soft as velvet. When Taehyun started to take the whole of Minho’s cock into his mouth, Minho let out a beastly moan, and when Taehyun hummed, the vibrations running from his throat and passing along, made Minho to almost come.

Minho closed his eyes to stop himself from ending their fun yet. He was biting his bottom lip hard at how good Taehyun’s mouth felt. When he opened his eyes, he saw Taehyun’s head bobbing up and down, but when Taehyun looked up at him, he saw a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. The strip had fallen off, and the cut reopened.

“Taehyun – ” Minho reached for him and smudged the blood, trying to make him stop sucking. “Your wound –”

Taehyun let go of Minho’s cock that was dribbling with pre-cum so he could suck on Minho’s fingers instead. “Doesn’t matter,” Taehyun was breathing hard too, licking Minho’s hand with such lusty eyes that made Minho want to just pull him down and take him right then.

Taehyun finally let go of Minho’s fingers and positioned himself on top of him again, his ass cheeks landing firmly on both of Minho’s thighs.

“What are you –”

Taehyun shushed Minho, holding his still hard cock against his butthole and aiming. Minho held onto Taehyun’s waist again as he felt himself slowly entering the brunette. Taehyun was slowly easing him in and Minho could feel how tight Taehyun was.

“Hnn,” Taehyun was struggling with letting Minho in. It wasn’t their first time but Minho’s size didn’t make it any easier. Minho was only half-way in and it was beginning to frustrate Taehyun.

Minho realized this when Taehyun looked at him pleadingly, and without any warning, started to thrust up, making Taehyun moan loud and collapse on Minho’s chest.

“You idiot,” Taehyun said still, but a smile played on his lips.

Minho only kissed his forehead and started to pound slowly. Taehyun tried to control his breathing, and propped himself up to look at Minho. “I wanted to do it.” He announced in between breaths as he felt Minho beginning to pick up space. “Your injuries –”

Minho suddenly thrusted faster, making Taehyun gasped. “I can’t hold back.”

“But your injuries – ”

Taehyun was gently pushed on the soft sheets of the bed and he landed on his back. Minho slowly climbed over him, adjusted his position and hooked one of Taehyun’s legs on his shoulder. Taehyun lost any words he was about to say – his mind was in a muddle as Minho started to pound faster than last time. He only whimpered, moaned, chanted Minho’s name – lost in lust and elated with how Minho looked at him with eyes filled with the same desire, care and love.

He never knew he needed this, he never knew he needed someone like Minho.

Minho opened doors for him he never thought he needed. He grew up with neither trust nor love. But here he was, willing to risk everything with the man he never thought would make him see a whole new set of beliefs and unbelievable joy.

 

_He'll take them down._

 

 

 

Joining _Crest_ paved way for him to meet Minho, and that was the only reason he could thank being that naïve child before.

“What are you thinking?” Minho grunted, noticing how Taehyun was looking at him with a somehow somber expression.

Taehyun reached and cupped his face, “The future.”

Minho chuckled, “What about it?”

Taehyun didn’t tell Minho how scared he was, how the future made him nervous. Taehyun didn’t tell Minho that he was scared because now he has something to lose.

Taehyun didn’t want to lose Minho.

Taehyun didn’t answer Minho’s question however. He removed his leg from Minho’s shoulder and pulled Minho back for another kiss, biting the other’s lips greedily. Minho let him, like he always does and pounded Taehyun harder while wrapping his hand on Taehyun’s cock, rubbing it up and down.

Taehyun’s back arched when he felt himself ready to cum, his head suddenly turning blank when he did. Minho followed soon after, kissing the tip of Taehyun’s chin as he let himself calm down from the climax.

They were both panting heavily. Minho scooted over Taehyun and hugged him, whispered something about his scent and the breakfast he’ll be making tomorrow. Taehyun grinned, asked: “You’re already done? I thought one round wouldn’t satisfy you?”

To which Minho laughed and answered: “I was just waiting for your greenlight.”

Taehyun heaved a deep sigh and positioned himself on top of Minho again. “This time, I’ll be the cowboy.”

Minho smirked at him and raised his arms in mock surrender.

 

That night both of them believed their own kind of paradise would exist wherever they’ll go. And they honestly believed it. At the back of their minds they promised to do everything they can to stay in that paradise, no matter what it’ll take.

 

But they also know that that belief was impossible as long as _Crest_ still exists.

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

 


	13. 11: I am scared.

 

 

 

**_"The trick so that no one can hurt you, is to need nothing._ **

**_Especially not another person."_ **

**_\- I Kissed His Brother_ **

 

 

 

There were loud screams, drowned by joyous laughter and hushed conversations. He was blindfolded, a trickle of sweat running from his hairline down to his chin. Taehyun breathe in like it was his last, he could make out the smell of cinnamon and alcohol, maybe even champagne – the one he once poured for his mother on her birthday. He was being yanked through the metal chains clasping his wrists. The metal was heavy, but being dragged around and tripped over everything because he couldn’t see anything made him feel worse.

He heard doors opening, and the muffled laughter died down. He could feel his little feet starting to blister and he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from hissing.

Father never liked someone noisy.

He could hear his father introducing him by his name.

“Taehyun,” he said. “…bring more fun to the arenas.” He continued.

At last someone tugged at the chains once again and soon the blindfold was gone. He was suddenly blinded by bright lights from the large, elaborated chandeliers seemingly swinging high up in the vast ceilings. He was surrounded by glittering sequins and diamonds in dresses of different fabrics, hanging on different ladies.

In his far right was another commotion – a lady in thick green gown fanning herself with feathers. Taehyun did not understand what she said – maybe because it was in another language, but he understood what was to happen next as he watched another kid, bigger than him, emerging from that side of the room, smirking at how pale and thin he was.

Taehyun gulped in the lost words of plea he so wanted to say.

_Someone, help me please._

_  
_

_  
_

**11:**

**I am scared.**

**  
**

**  
**

Taehyun opened his eyes to a climbing sun and a snoring Minho.

The nightmares were starting again and he couldn’t help but be terrified at the fact that the recurring nightmares were actually fragments of his past. Before, when he was still living under _Crest,_ he would wake up in the middle of the night, to cold sheets and red wine, screaming and trembling, only calming down when he finally convinced himself that he was far from those years of the monthly arenas. Far from the horrified faces of the children he fought with. Memories of it don’t seem to let him forget though, so he would try to bury them again by watching the city lights below his condominium or reading his files from work.

Not of them seemed to work.

But now, he wakes up next to sun-kissed skin or a newly-brewed coffee.

Taehyun ran his palm along Minho’s broad chest, persuading himself that yes, this was real. This was happening. This wasn’t just a sweet dream finding its way over his supposed nightmares. His hand stopped where Minho’s heart beats steadily. He let himself celebrate the fact. Minho was alive. He was still alive. Taehyun nuzzled closer to Minho, searching for more warmth, then rested his chin on Minho’s shoulder.

“Something wrong?”

Taehyun looked up to see Minho yawning, his eyes rimmed red and still heavy. “Did I wake you up?”

Minho shifted his head so he could see more of Taehyun’s face. He smiled and nodded his head lightly. “I find it hard to continue sleeping with you running your naughty hands all over my body.”

Taehyun scoffed but only snuggled closer.

Minho raked Taehyun’s hair back gently. “Is there any problem?”

“I’m sorry I lied to you.” Taehyun sighed slowly, found it easier to confess in the depths of dawn. “I knew it was L, I had a feeling. But I didn’t tell you. I made you worry. I’m sorry I thought I could settle it by myself.”

Minho hooked some of Taehyun’s hair behind his ear, clipping the other’s chin between his thumb and index finger right after.  “I lied too. You know this morning when I told you I was out surveying the place –”

“You were actually knocking a man out of his consciousness? Yeah I know.”

“What?” Minho slightly pulled back, but Taehyun only scooted closer again. “How did you –”

“I saw you. And I also know why you lied.”

Minho didn’t have to ask because Taehyun continued to talk about the island, their memories of it, how Minho wanted to protect this little paradise. Minho didn’t lie and he agreed readily, wrapping his arms around Taehyun and the other reaching for his face and kissing him lightly.

Both of them were exhausted and they stayed like that. Taehyun’s afraid to get back to the nightmare he knew so well while Minho’s afraid to forget this moment.

So the two of them stayed awake.

"I have another confession." Taehyun has his eyes casted over their window. "Yes, I am... one of the heirs in  _Crest._ I didn't list it because what was my assurance that no one inside NIS won't rat me out?"

"Well, me for one."

"We're not...  _this_ close before."

Minho chuckled. "Guess you're right."

"I mean it doesn't really change anything, I just don't want to explain how I became an heir to a criminal syndicate when we are not even blood-related."

"I want to ask why too. But I'll let you tell me on your own pace."

Taehyun said he wanted to tell the others and that he would do it in the morning. 

Minho could feel his arms going sore, but he still held Taehyun closer. “Can we promise something?”

Taehyun answered with a curious hum.

“Let’s promise not to lie anymore.” Minho’s running the pad of his thumb along Taehyun’s bottom lip. “No matter what.” The sun outside was now already hanging on the sky, greeting them a good morning. The first rays of it were creeping inside the room, giving Taehyun’s chocolate-brown eyes a honey glow. “Trust me.” Minho said as if he was begging, as if he was scared Taehyun might do the same mistakes he did. “For whatever it might be.”

Taehyun smiled at Minho, reaching out and cupping Minho’s cheek. He wished he wouldn’t have to tell Minho about the monthly arenas because that was a part of his past he was not be ready to dig out again. “You’re the only one I trust. I promise to tell you everything from now on.”

_From now on._

Minho pressed his cheek against Taehyun’s hold, closed his eyes for a brief moment of relief. “I love you.”

Taehyun felt his heart swelling. He was scared of what all of this might bring them in the future. But now, he also has a reason to be in that tomorrow.

Because he knew he will not be alone.

Taehyun found it hard to breathe but he still was. “I love you too.”

 

He is Nam Taehyun – a fugitive from the criminal syndicate called _Crest._ He is damaged, broken, hard to get along with, sometimes even pathetic.

But someone loves him.

 

 

Song Minho loves him.

 

 

 

*

“What happened to those muggles?” Jinwoo asked as he sipped his coffee, trying to enter a website that seemed to be connected with the black market where _Crest_ take a large a part of.

Seunghoon was brushing his teeth when he came out of the bathroom, his hair wet and glossy. “That L and Siwon? They disappeared.”

Jinwoo stopped his typing to look back at Seunghoon. “What? Then they can just easily walk in on Minho and Taehyun and attack them anytime soon?”

Seunghoon shrugged, “I doubt it. Minho broke the arms of those fifteen guards, beat that Siwon enough to make him unconscious, and L – that guy’s too weak.”

“Who bail them out?”

“Taehyun asked me to let go of them. And to not tell anything to Kang.”

“What?”

Seunghoon washed his mouth using the tap water, scratching the back of his neck afterwards. “I don’t know what’s going on in that mind of his but when we talked on the phone yesterday – he sounded like he was planning something.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean,” Seunghoon reached for the towel draped around his shoulder and began to dry his hair. “When I first talked to him back in the office, he just sounded plain desperate, kinda afraid. Now, I can’t really put a finger on it but… he sounded like he was ready to fight back.”

Jinwoo clicked his tongue in disbelief. “Fight back who? _Crest?”_

“Maybe, but the –”

The computer suddenly snatches their attentions when it sounded an alarm. Jinwoo started to type rapidly again, muttering something about a crack in the website’s system that he could use to wriggle his way in.

Seunghoon stepped closer to the working Jinwoo, his eyes focusing on the string of numbers and codes and then suddenly, a black screen –

No one talked, they were waiting. But when the computer lit up again, Jinwoo’s breathing hitches.

He looks over his shoulder towards Seunghoon, “Should we tell this to Minho?”

Seunghoon’s eyes were nailed on the screen as well. He was too focused to give Jinwoo an answer right away but he was aware of the question. He sighed, pressed the balls of his hands against his eyes, “He’ll find out about it anyway.”

Jinwoo looked back at his computer, dwelling on what was displayed there.

On the screen was an old picture of a young Nam Taehyun – lined up with other kids about the same age, in a website that announced the rebirth of the _Monthly Arenas,_ owning a sub-invitation of: “ _Open to all. Losing candidate automatically transferred for bidding.”_

“Child trafficking?”

“Seems like it.” Seunghoon answered.  “When will this start?” He asked, phone already in his hand.

“This month,” Jinwoo’s fingers were too busy typing away again as he tried to maintain connection to the website.  “I’m losing the server.”

Seunghoon cursed, “Save everything you can. I’ll call Kang.”

Jinwoo nodded but Seunghoon didn’t see it because he was already stepping out of the house.

 

 

 

*

Minho was still half-naked when he walks out to the living room. He was only wearing his sweatpants and was about to  get a newly washed shirt when he heard footsteps outside their door. His mind went high again, alarmed at any sign of an unexpected and unknown visitor. He reached under the shoe racks to retrieve his emergency pistol back up and adjusted it, pointing it at the door as he called out: “Who is it?”

He was hoping it was only one of their neighbors, even Irene being on the other side would mean relief (even if it’ll piss Taehyun off but still). No one answered, there was only a knock.

Minho wrapped his palm on the knob, twisting it lightly before he was stunned by the door hitting him.

He was still holding his gun tight against the attacker, his nose bleeding. “Fucker.” Minho simply said when he saw the same man he had beaten up the day before stepping inside their house.

“Good morning too.” Siwon answered, smirking as he crouched down to mock Minho.

L followed soon after, his eyes wondering around the house like he owned it. He turned around and faced the two men. “Where’s my little brother?”

“I’m here.”

Taehyun’s holding Minho’s main gun against L’s skull, ready to shoot. L chuckled but held his hands up in surrender. "Come on, I know you don't like shooting people." Taehyun pressed the muzzle against his head harder. “Fine, fine, sorry for intruding. But I believe we didn’t finish talking yesterday.” Taehyun wasn't impressed. “We came with no weapon.”

“And you barged yourselves in.”

“Only because your guard had a gun against us.”

“Because he’s _guarding_ me. And your dog bruised his jaw. Did you get stupid these past years?”

L rolled his eyes and Minho started to get up to dust some invisible specks on his pants. L gave him a once over, noticed his still half-naked body and had the guts to look over Taehyun to whisper: “Sorry to ruin your fun.”

Minho searched Siwon and nodded at Taehyun. “You should be.” Taehyun finally replied in the same discrete voice L used and slowly put down Minho's gun. “Sit.” He commanded and the two has no choice but to follow.

Minho sighed, said something about it being a good morning before leaving with: “I’ll go grab some shirt.”

But before he could leave, Taehyun stopped him and used the hem of his polo to pat away some of the blood from his nose. “Hurry up then.”

 

 

 

*

The atmosphere was still heavy. Both Taehyun and Minho were still holding their guns close to their bodies while L’s simply holding a folder between them; Siwon’s slumped on the sofa.

“I find it weird that you also have a gun of your own.” L said, eyeing Minho and implying his knowledge of their _supposed relationship_ heavily.

Taehyun’s gaze never left L’s eyes, “I find it weird that you’re still alive.”

L sighed as he returned his eyes on Taehyun’s. “Are you ready to listen?”

Taehyun rolled his eyes before saying: “Are you ready to keep your nose out of me and Minho’s business?” L finally nodded. “Talk.”

L placed the folder down on the small table separating the four of them and Minho reached for it, scanning the contents. “We’re _Emerald._ Unlike _Crest,_ we only engage in faking paintings and selling the originals in the black market. We also trade antiques, but those are for my personal collection. We are, an organization of some sort – but it’s still in the black market so –” L looked over at Minho who was still looking over the files. “So we need armory. _Crest_ is the main supplier of armories in Korea. But we do not relate to them.” He eyelocks with Taehyun, “Because we don’t usually use guns. We use poisons.” Taehyun’s interest seemed to perk up at this revelation as he leaned closer. “We are connected with _White Lily._ They specialize in making poisons. Our gun supplier is an organization called _NEON._ All of us have connections within and outside Korea. We have foreign investors as well, and we have been in the lows these past years.”

“Why do we care about that?” Minho blurted, but Taehyun seemed to know where this was going.

“Because we need Taehyun.”

Minho looked over at Taehyun, saw him with his hand against his cheek, thinking. “I’m listening.”

“ _Emerald, White Lily_ and _NEON –_ we all want to bring _Crest_ down. But we won’t be able to do that without your help.”

Taehyun didn’t answer he just kept his stare on L’s.

Minho placed the folder down. “Sorry but you do know I’m a part of the police here.”

“Exactly why I’m involving you. If we bring _Crest_ down, the bad side of the black market will be greatly affected because _Crest_  is one of its foundations.”

“Sorry kid but the black market doesn’t have a _good side._ ”

L picked this up. “I perfectly understand what you’re saying. But I am also aware that NIS had been having problems regarding _Crest’s_ existence. Come on agent, my paintings are better than _Crest’s_ drugs.”

Minho didn’t answer, he understood what L was proposing and in his mind he knew that it will benefit more people if they succeeded.

Not to mention it will give way to Taehyun’s promise to his younger brother to come true.

_If they succeeded._

Minho waited for what Taehyun’s opinion would be, but as he shifted his gaze to the younger man he saw him lost in his thoughts.

 

If Taehyun accepts this offer, they will have a chance to fight back.

 

And a greater chance of dying.

 

 

*

It was the last day of Taehyun in the kindergarten, and their last night in the island. The children and their parents organized a little farewell party and Minho’s watching as Taehyun continued to play with the kids for the last time.

“Kang will talk to you later this evening, right?” Seunghoon asked as he placed himself beside Minho.

Minho nodded, “I heard he already completed a team.”

“He needs to work fast. Even if Taehyun doesn’t agree to cooperate, we’re still going to be in operations. We just needed to track their tails. Choi’s division had been assigned to it but we’re to play a huge part since we have Taehyun.”

“Yeah,” Was the only thing Minho replied with.

The problem with this child-trafficking case was that it heavily involved Taehyun’s past. One that Minho learned not a long time ago but was waiting for the other to tell him.

 

_Trust me._

 

“How did your little meeting with the bastards go?” Seunghoon asked again when Minho remained silent.

Minho crouched down to pat the head of one of the little girl who gave him a cupcake before he answered with: “I don’t know what Taehyun’s planning.” Minho stood up, looked at Seunghoon. “But I trust him.”

Seunghoon was leaning on the wall, "And I trust you. I've been with you for half of my life, and you asking me to not meddle with what happened in the old warehouse was a hard decision."

"I know."

"We took an oath to protect the people of this country."

"If we bring  _Crest_ down, we  _are_ protecting not only this country but everyone else involved."

"What if we don't?"

"Then we die."

"And as you said -- we all die anyway."

 

 

 

*

“Bring Crest down.” Taehyun repeated, “And how do you plan to do that?”

L scoffed, touched the folder. “You’ve been handling the organization long enough, you tell me.”

Taehyun snickered, held back the thought of ranting about the pair leaving him again when he caught a glimpse of Minho’s eyes waiting for his decision as well. “For someone recruiting  an associate, you’re not convincing.”

L scurried through the folder and pulled out a photograph and set it on the table slowly. “I guess your brother’s _sure safety_ after _Crest’s_ downfall is good enough reason. Not to mention the stakes you risked for leaving the organization.”

 

_Not to mention them killing your family and leaving a supposed collateral._

 

“You are aware that they let Donghyun live because without anyone to protect, you have no reason to be afraid. If they get him, they won't kill him. But your brother would sure want to just die when they laid their hands on him.”

Taehyun and Minho gaze at Donghyun’s picture, “Playing dirty. You sure follow after father.”

Siwon moved uncomfortably at Taehyun’s comment.

A partnership within the illegal business grounds can either pave path for sure success or definitive failure.

And in the case they were in, no one could really tell what will happen once any of them reached his goal and the others became useless pawns.

“There will be a meeting of the organizations I talked about in Seoul next week.” L started again, “I suggest you choose that as your relocation site, Agent Song. It’s better to keep your enemies close.”  He then shoot Taehyun one last hard stare, “And your brother as far away as possible.”

L and Siwon left the house after that, leaving the folder and a thoughtful Taehyun behind.

 

 

 

*

“You do know that once you relocated, we’ll come with you. Not to mention the whole team Kang composed.”

 “But Seoul,” Minho didn’t like what L suggested. With this new development he would not be able to convince Taehyun to leave the country anytime soon, so for now they were to stay somewhere in Busan. It was not going to be a permanent relocation site, but it would be easier to shift into if Taehyun agrees to be a part of L’s plans. 

“Seoul is the main business district,” Seunghoon stated matter-of-factly. “It’s no wonder why all of the other organizations reside there.”

“Seoul is very different. We weren’t even able to stay there for long before _Crest_ hunted us down.”

Seunghoon buried his hands down his jean’s pockets. “It’s just me but, if this meeting can give you at least a chance against South Korea’s biggest drug dealing syndicate. I say it’s worth a shot. It’s better than to hide for all your life.”

Minho looked at Taehyun again, now hugging Hayul one last time. “If you ask me, I’d rather hide,” _I’d rather keep him safe._ “But we’ll have to wait for Taehyun’s decision for those bastards' proposal.”

 

 

 

*

“That’s a lot of cards.” Minho commented as they walk home from the kindergarten. It was half past five in the afternoon and they were enjoying their last stroll on the island.

Taehyun’s reading his class’ farewell letters but he stopped to look back at Minho. “Are you sad?” He asked, waiting for Minho to fall in step with him.

“Sad about?”

Taehyun shrugged, did not take a step and instead watched the sun drowning. “Everything.”

"What do you mean?"

"If you... did not meet me, you could still be in your department. You could visit your sister anytime you want. You could be free."

Minho stopped too, turned his attention to the orange sea as well. “I'm not sad.” He was actually thinking of anything that could’ve made him feel sad. But in general… he couldn’t think of any. “We met those kids, I met you. Yes, everything else is kind of fucked up but I don’t regret meeting you.”

Taehyun smiled bashfully, “I actually wanted to meet you under different circumstances.”

“Like what? Me arresting you?”

Taehyun laughed, “How about you, after a long day chasing after criminals, wind down at a bar and you, a very lucky human being, happens to sit across from me. We locked eyes, and then we fell in love.”

Minho inched closer, snaked his arm around Taehyun’s hips. That would be a fairytale. But they weren’t in one.  “I’d like that.”

Taehyun’s smiling, eyes closed as he let Minho touch the tips of their noses together. “You do know my decision already, right?”

Minho pulled back a little, kissing Taehyun’s forehead after. “You want to fight back.”

“At least have a chance to.” Taehyun cupped Minho's cheeks, “I don’t want Donghyun and Danah to be involved further. I want to give them a future where they don’t need to pay for the mistakes I’ve made. ”

Minho assured him he didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t Taehyun’s fault YG took him in. It wasn’t his fault that his early life had been so fucked up he needed to pay for it for the rest of his life. “I promise your brother I'd keep you alive. Not only because it's my job.” Minho chuckled, “But also because you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Taehyun’s eyes were suddenly watery, “Fuck you and your stupidly mushy words.”

Minho laughed as he hugged Taehyun tight, both of them listening to the crash of the waves from the endless sea and the steady hum of the afternoon air as it blew past them.

“Later,” Taehyun continued, burying his face in Minho’s shirt. “I’ll tell you about my past.”

“You don’t have to rush it – ”

“About the monthly arenas. About the knives." He gulped, "The tortures. The kids they sold out.” Minho felt his shirt wet with Taehyun’s tears now. He was looking at the back of Taehyun’s head as he hid his face from Minho. “The nightmares… I’ll tell you everything.”

Minho didn’t force Taehyun to look up at him, he just embraced him tighter.

Fragile. Taehyun's too fragile.

 

 

 

*

“What made you think I’ll let you in that meeting?” Kang’s forehead was furrowed, annoyed with the flaws he described in Taehyun’s plan, which in this case was _everything_. “I wouldn’t risk your life and my agents’ lives in accessory to an illegal partnership. Even if the end game is good.”

Taehyun watched as Kang continued to pace around the living room, shots Minho by the entrance door a look before saying: “I’m not asking for your permission.”

“What?” Kang stopped, dead on his tracks as he stepped closer to where Taehyun was. “Let me remind you Mr. Nam: you are under _our_ custody.”

Taehyun glared at Kang, he sighed, “You want me to help with that child trafficking case. I want you to not get in my way. It’s an exchange. You take it, I’ll go to that meeting. You don’t, I’ll still go to it.”

Kang looked over to Minho and the other returned with a hard stare. “What’s your take on this?”

Minho sighed silently. “Whatever is his decision.”

Kang did not say anything for a few moments before he announced: “I’ll talk with Jinwoo and Seunghoon. Thank you for your time,” and as he passed Minho, he whispered: “Agent Song Minho, remember that you’re a part of the legal system. I hope your fascination with your subject isn’t clouding your judgment.  You know I can always get someone else to take your position. NIS also misses you on the field.”

Minho watched as Kang’s SUV leaves. He thought about the times he battled the very same thought his leader reminded him and thought it unwise to remember his original reason as to why he wanted to be in Taehyun’s case.

He felt guilty.

He leaned on their door and closed his hands into fists. They had come a long way. And he barely was thinking about that reason.

Was he still with Taehyun because he wanted revenge or was he with him because he wanted to? Maybe both.

He doesn't know.

But there was one thing he would always be sure of –

He’ll do whatever it takes to keep Taehyun alive.

 

 

 

*

The crowd, the same as they remember, was as busy. Taehyun and Minho stood in an intersection in the middle of the street, on their way to the meeting to be held in Park Hyatt Hotel.  

“You okay?” Minho asked as he pushed the _tteokbokki_ they bought towards Taehyun’s direction.

Taehyun laughed and began to eat when they were in the sidewalks, “I can finally eat more _tteokbokki_ , what makes you think I’m unwell?”

They were already checked in for the night in the hotel and were advised to never leave but Taehyun wanted _tteokbokki_  so Minho, thinking it was a harmless plea, figured a way out. “Look at us,” Taehyun continued, “Risking security for _tteokbokki_.”

“Who’s to blame?” Minho answered, pushing his tainted glasses up.

Taehyun finished his meal and chuckled, “Me.”

Unlike what Minho anticipated, Taehyun’s far from being nervous. Even with the fact that they were in the lions’ den – Seoul and were actually might be walking into a trap. Sure they have a whole team of skilled agents with them, but a meeting with three lords of the black market was still alarming. It never was a good idea to be in a room filled with armed people.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Taehyun called as they rode the elevator up to their floor. “It’s not going to be an ambush. At least not in a luxury hotel, in the most expensive suite. And not after all the strings L pulled.”

Minho smirked, said he knows but still worries. “What if things go sour?”

“I’m Nam Taehyun, ex-heir of _Crest_. It’s not my first time attending this kind of meeting.”

Minho scoffed. “Boastful little shit.”

Taehyun laughed again as they stepped out of the lift.

 

There was a little commotion when they stepped inside the suite. Minho exchanged looks with Jackson and Jaebum, acknowledging their presence. Seunghoon was there too. And along with other guards, L and Siwon, already sitting by the far edge. 

Taehyun took a seat and Minho followed beside him.

“ _White Lily_ just went out a little while ago to take a call.  _NEON’s_  running late.” L explained, just in time when the door opened and everyone turned their attention to it.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t think my manicure would be _that_ long!” A woman, probably in her late twenties, with black, long hair and wearing blue contact lenses walked in. She immediately took the first seat she saw and dusted her white blouse. Like Taehyun expected, she has her entourage with her the moment she entered the room – four guards wearing casual clothes.

“You do know that in business, time is money.” Taehyun said suddenly, making the woman’s attention shift to him.

The woman smiled, “I take you to be the _Crest_ heir?”

Taehyun stared right back at her. “Not anymore.”

The woman was still smiling. “L, I like him already~”

The addressed man finally interjected: “Meet _NEON’s_ head: Ahn Heeyeon, but she’s widely known as Hani.”

Her smile never faded, “Our operation is mainly focused on the outskirts of Seoul. With _Crest_  hugging the main business district, I’ll want them out of my way.”

“Sorry I had to attend to that, oh.” A young man in grey long sleeves and slacks entered, nodded in the general direction of Taehyun and Minho. “Nam Taehyun,” he said as he strode closer and reached his hand out. “I’m Park Jinyoung, _White Lily_.”

Taehyun accepted the handshake and exchanged pleasantries with Jinyoung. Everyone apparently knew him, and it only proved Taehyun’s theory that L was just the plan’s spokesperson.

Once Jinyoung’s settled into the remaining seat, Hani called everyone’s attention and asked: “So, before the whole _’Let’s kick Crest out’_ scheming theme, I’d let you know that during meetings like this and outside as well, we call each other by our organization’s name. I guess we can’t call you _Crest_ , then what shall we call you?”

“Won’t my name do?”

“It will easily give your identity away if we address you by your name.” Jinyoung’s writing something on his phone before he started to focus on Taehyun again. “You can make up an alias or something.”

Taehyun looked at Minho, remembered how he calms down from the nightmares just by seeing Minho by his side. Remembered how glad he was that he wakes up to him by his side. “Let's go with Dawn."

 

 

 

*

“Dawn?”

“I was thinking _tteokbokki_ but I don’t want them to laugh.”

But Minho did and Taehyun laughed along with him.

They were in the balcony building of their hotel room, both sitting against leather couches and helping themselves to dinner. Minho called it dinner, Taehyun called it pizza. “I feel safe most of the time when it’s dawn. And when I looked at you it’s just... what came to mind.”

"You're slowly becoming a softie."

"Shut up."

Minho’s eating his third slice, admiring the view from the floor they were in. “What do you think will happen?” He questioned suddenly, the meeting still failing to leave his conscious.

Taehyun shrugged, took a bite of his slice and admired Minho’s profile instead of the usual city lights. “There’s a fifty percent chance of me dying. Much like you, and everyone else involved.”

“But the other fifty – is you bringing _Crest_ down, and living your life.”

“Minho,” Taehyun waited until the agent was looking at him. “We’re going to do all these against NIS’s back. Everyone knows it’s against the rules. Kang's already hot on us. I don’t know for how long he’ll let me do this. And if we don’t succeed, to be honest, even if we did, we might end up in jail. Or most likely, in the morgue.”

Minho bit his bottom lip, scrunched his nose. “I’d rather we die trying than doing nothing.”

Taehyun tried his best to smile. “I am scared.”

Minho raised an eyebrow. “You’re never afraid, why the hesitation now?”

“Because I don’t want to lose you.”

 

 

It’s not a question of right or wrong.

Or of what’s legal or isn’t.

Now it all just boils down to one thing –

 

 

Survival.

 

And both of them will do everything they can to make each other survive.

 

 

 

*  *  *

 

 


	14. 12: Justice?

 

 

 

  
**_“Sometimes, justice isn’t obvious.”_ **  
**_\- Captain, GRIMM_ **

 

****

Kang pulled his hair in frustration and straightened his back as he stared at the various reports on his desk. It was eleven in the evening and the office was deserted of any lifeforms beside him. All the while his mind was of Taehyun giving him no choice but to agree to his dangerous game with the other lords of the black market.

_Criminals are crafty. That is why they are scary._

Was the thought that crossed his mind every so often. He had also been thinking, and what he couldn’t put his mind around was the fact that Minho, one of the greatest agent he had ever met, barely shows any regards for what his subject might do in the future.

Was he wrong in giving Minho the position he was in now?

Kang pressed the balls of his hands against his closed eyes and suffered phosphenes for the time being. He reclined his chair and stared at the wall in front of him. Now that Minho and Taehyun were in Seoul, it would only make things harder.

The real danger is to start soon.

 

 

 

**12:**

**"Justice?"**

 

 

 

 

  
“I never liked bringing work home because everything is just so dark. If possible I would like my room to be free of negative memories, but this –” Jinwoo sighed heavily, pressing his fingers that were sore from typing away all day. “Can’t wait. Oh, what fun.”

“I see you’re already learning from your most sarcastic friend.” Seunghoon replied, entering the room with two coffee mugs occupying both hands.”

“Often, I ask myself why I chose this job.”

Seunghoon took the space beside Jinwoo and gave him his cup. “Why then?”

“Because I had no choice.”

“Ah,” Seunghoon chuckled, remembered Jinwoo and his deal with the NIS. Be jailed for breaching national security or work for us. “Is that why you’re so sympathetic of Taehyun?”

“Maybe.”

Seunghoon started to massage his shoulder and Jinwoo smiled. “At least you’re not in jail.”

“…But I’m always having nightmares.”

“Let’s hope this one doesn’t turns out to be a nightmare.”

Jinwoo looked at Seunghoon and he inhaled sharply. “I hope we can save all of them.” Then Jinwoo returned his gaze back at his computer screen, eyes scanning every profile of the children auctioned as fighters and how much they worth.

When they were cross-referenced to the system’s data base, some of them turned out to be children reported missing years ago, some dating to ten years back.

They were trained to kill each other for the entertainment of those who will watch them. Jinwoo’s stomach almost turned over at how despicable the act was, and then he remembered that Taehyun had to be in those children’s shoes once. Taehyun told them everything with a bitter smile plastered on his face. Jinwoo would never forget it, not until his last days. Taehyun also told them that he wasn’t a mere employee, but an heir of that despicable organization, which only made Jinwoo sympathize with Taehyun even more. It wasn’t easy to be a part of something you hate. To be destined as someone who should continue it is surely harder. It was notable how their relationship formed in the island, a technical analyst supposed to be a martyr of his country and a fugitive forming an allegiance and a bond close enough for them to share their worries wasn’t something anyone could see every day – but Jinwoo doesn’t see it so badly. Taehyun had no one in the island but them, and if he wanted, he could’ve left with that L and be out of NIS’ sight. In Jinwoo’s opinion, the safety of Taehyun’s brother was not definite in the hands of NIS, especially that the agency still has a political nature. Once the higher ups decide that they don’t need Taehyun’s help anymore, no one would be sure what could happen next. After all, Taehyun was no one but a criminal in the eyes of those who don’t care. Jinwoo could still see Taehyun as he retell them the tales of the monthly arenas, how hard he clutched the fabric of his jeans, how hard he tried not to cry.

Taehyun wasn’t as tough as Jinwoo thought he was. And that was good, because it proved Taehyun wasn’t a monster.

“What are you thinking about?” Jinwoo heard Seunghoon’s voice calling out, and he shook himself out of his reverie.

“Taehyun.”

“What about him?”

Jinwoo turned his whole body to Seunghoon, his palms landing on Seunghoon’s hand. “What will happen after NIS is done with him and his information? Or if he can’t give NIS what they want?”

Seunghoon placed the mug down and hauled Jinwoo’s hands close to his lips. “What do you think?”

“Will they do what they did to those twins?”

Seunghoon glared at the floor. “The twins broke their promise to the agency.”

“Because the agency couldn’t protect them any longer.”

“Jinwoo,” The addressed man looked up, scared somehow. “We need to focus right now. I know what you’re thinking, and it won’t help.”

“But what if I’m right?” Jinwoo’s eyes were glassy. “Would you let them do it?”

Seunghoon let go of his hands and started to type a fake name to join the arena audience on the website. “Let them do what?”

“Dispose of Taehyun and his brother.”

Seunghoon stopped for a while, but continued typing again. “I’ll call Kang, let him know that we’re to be an audience posing as a rich, Chinese ambassador.”

 

 

 

*

  
“You’ve been staring at me weird since we left the hotel.”

Minho covered his embarrassment with a cough and deliberately glanced away. “Sorry.”

Taehyun tried a small smile but ended up brooding. Jinyoung had asked them to leave the hotel and instead stay at one of his villas, in order to be protected well. But Minho declined it. Taehyun backed him up by reasoning that it was better for them to stay mixed within the public. Hiding within the anonymity of the capital. Since _Crest_ was hiding as well, it will not be easy for them to attack even if they knew Taehyun’s location. “I’ll be fine. I can handle this.” Taehyun said, touching Minho’s shoulder in an attempt to calm the man down.

They had been woken up early this morning with Jinwoo telling them to get their asses to his house immediately – they had finally broken the auction’s wall and were able to sign up for the private audience.

Taehyun had been silent all the while. Minho knew this was normal, but something still seemed off with Taehyun’s silence.

 _We’ll be fine. He’ll be fine._ Minho chanted inside his head and hoped, to all gods and goddesses that actually exists, that he was right.

They finally stepped into Jinwoo’s apartment and immediately settled into the living room. Minho talked with Seunghoon outside and Taehyun was left with Jinwoo.

“You’re quiet.” Jinwoo greeted, eyes still on his laptop screen.

“I’m always quiet.” Taehyun answers coolly.

Jinwoo reluctantly stopped his work to look at Taehyun, head tilting to one side, “But not _this_ quiet.”

Taehyun clasped his hands together, remembered his conversation with L the day before. “Is that so?”

 

 

 

“Why’d you ask me here?”

“Can’t I invite my brother for some coffee?”

Taehyun only rolled his eyes and looked around. “Where’s your dog?”

“Running errands. What about yours?”

Taehyun finally took the seat across from L. “I don’t have any dogs.”

“So you say.”

Irritation was blooming somewhere inside him, and Taehyun doesn’t want L to see him being so affected. “Why am I here?”

“I just want to talk.”

“About what? We’ve been talking since yesterday.”

L lifted his cup and smelt the aroma coming from it. Something about him made Taehyun exasperated, but he decided to not pay attention to the feeling for the time being. “About me leaving you, in _Crest._ ”

Taehyun held both his hands in place. The topic was still irking him. “Don’t tell me you’re to apologize? If you are it’s pathetic then.”

“I’m not apologizing.”

“Of course you aren’t.” Taehyun called for a waiter and he gave him his order. A few minutes passed without any of them saying anything. Taehyun glanced at L subconsciously and he saw him looking outside the café window. He remembered L as the first other heir he met. They shared countless days just lounging around and talking about superheroes and children’s cartoons and how they are to be brothers. Forever. Taehyun wasn’t happy about the fact that he believed that forever.“They didn’t look for you when you left because they had a replacement – me.”

L was someone he considered precious once before. And that was one of the mistakes he regrets. “I left when I did because you existed. Who would want a frail boy as an heir?”

  
_Who would want to be left to fight to death?_   “That is so comforting.”

L only smiled, but it was an empty one. “You were heartless then. I hope you still are.” L then shifted his eyes on him. They were dark, darker. “It’s for the best.”

Taehyun watched him get up and leave. It was his turn to study the view outside the window, but he wasn’t really seeing anything.

 

_Heartless._

 

He sighed, He wished he still is. Because then, everything would be easier.

 

 

 

 

 

“It’ll be a formal event. With masks.”

Jinwoo’s voice woke Taehyun from his memory as he inched closer to the older man. “It had always been formal suits and dresses with masks. They don’t want anyone to know their identity. They are aristocrats after all.”

Jinwoo stared at Taehyun, “Aristocrats?”

“That’s what we call them – those people with the kind of money to spend for their fetishes.”

Jinwoo almost chokes on his drink. “Watching children kill each other is a fetish?”

“That’s why the price is high.” Taehyun’s answer was barely audible. “How much is the entrance fee now?”

Jinwoo returned his attention on his screen and clicked a few bar. “5.3 million won. I don’t think NIS will lend that money.”

“They don’t need to.” Seunghoon said from behind them and they both turned around. “I know someone who can hack and fake a bank transfer.”

Minho followed not long after and gave Taehyun a look that the younger ignored. “Then better get to it now, the auction will be tomorrow night.”

 

 

 

*

Kang opened the wooden door and greeted Choi Seunghyun with: “You asked for me?”  
  
Choi was speaking with someone on his personal phone but he ended it when he saw Kang by the entrance. He gestured him to take a seat and immediately told him that he was aware of Taehyun’s participation in the child trafficking case in exchange for Kang’s help with the black market.

“I plan to write a report about it.” Kang assured him, eyes nailed on Choi’s.

“Why?”

Kang’s gaze faltered. “What do you mean ‘why’? We should report this things to the higher ups.”

“And they would do what? Intervene with a plan to bring down a notorious syndicate better than any of us would ever come up with? Compromise a plan you approved and betray the trust of your only link to _Crest_?” Choi has his leg crossed over the other, his hands brooched on top of his knees. His eyes were ardous on Kang’s.

Confusion was evident on Kang’s face as he stared at Choi with two questioning eyes. He thought he was summoned because he would be advised to tell on the plan of an ex-criminal under their protection. Not this. He didn’t expect a fellow authority such as Choi to tell him not to make the mistake of meddling with the affairs that he was actually a part of. “Are you asking me to let him do what he wants to do?”

Choi didn’t even quailed, “He’s not doing what he wants. He’s doing what he can.”

Kang doesn’t approved of whatever Choi was telling him, and he made it obvious by standing up and looking down at Choi. “You’re asking me to lie.”

Choi turned his chair away from Kang and sighed, “I’m asking you to not be stupid.”

 

 

*

Minho and Taehyun was still in Jinwoo’s apartment,  deciding among the tuxes Seunghoon brought for them to choose from. Taehyun was not to be involved with the operations any further but he insisted that he at least pick Minho’s attire. Because, as he reasoned, Minho doesn’t know how to look like a rich, Chinese ambassador.

Minho was watching Taehyun as he the other busied himself with the neckties lying on the guestroom’s bed. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He asked suddenly, making Taehyun stop his choosing and instead walked over to Minho.

“I will never be okay with this.” He pressed his palms against Minho’s shoulder and Minho smiled at the touch. “But I will feel better knowing that we stopped it.”

 _Crest_ had always been one of the biggest investor of the arenas. As far as Taehyun knew, the organization was merely involved with it because YG liked the kind of fighting only the arenas could display. He found the ferocity of what used to be innocent children amidst fascinating fighting skills a show he couldn’t miss.

So that meant that somewhere in that arena, YG must be watching. He might’ve fled the country but he couldn’t resist not being able to watch the grand reincarnation of one of his most favorite past times.

How would YG find a way?

 

"It may not be enough, but we'll try to get those children justice, somehow." Minho hugged Taehyun loosely, kissing the side of his neck.

"Justice?" Taehyun echoed.

 

Taehyun was to stay in the hotel while they bring down the arenas. That was what they told him.

But maybe, just maybe, that wasn’t what Taehyun planned to do.

 

 

 

*  
Kang called them early in the office the next morning and explained how they plan to take down the site. Minho, together with Seunghoon and Jackson was to pose as an ambassador with his guards while the others take their position outside the building. Jinwoo was to stay with a van filled their with their technical apparatus to keep their surveillance of the place.

Kang finished his route with a stern gaze on all of the people in the room. “This people are high profiles – celebrities, judges, senators – And they have the power to get back at us. We may just be doing our job, but all of you are aware of how twisted justice can be. Anyone who doesn’t want to be in the operations should step out now. Once you join this operation, you are to join the others that will surely follow.”

The agents inside the small space looked at each other and the returned their eyes on Kang. A confirmation of their want to be included in the operation exchanged without any words from either of them.

Kang told them to get ready, and be prepared for a lot of blood to be drawn. He didn’t need to tell them though.

Because they already know.

 

 

  
*  
Taehyun was walking the hotel corridors with an unamused frown hanging on his face. It was already six in the evening and tonight, Minho and the others would shut down the monthly arenas at its prime. And he was worried. The arenas had been going for who knows how long and it definitely did not survive in such duration with sheer tact from its founders. It was built through the right connections. The aristocrats, the rich and powerful, could buy everything they wanted to. Including the eyes of the law. It was something really unusual to fathom – coming from someone like him, makes it all the more frightening.

He doesn’t want to think it because he had thought about it countless of times and he knew it won’t do him any good to get to it but – what would happen if NIS failed?

“Oh, you’re here. I was just about to ask you to meet me in the suite.” Taehyun observed Jinyoung’s serious aura and asked him why he was asking him to the suite. “The distribution routes. I need to clarify some things.”

“Why do I think like you’re not meeting me just because of that?”

Jinyoung smiled a little, “You’re quite the detective.”

“I need to be less I want to die.”

“Point taken. Walk with me.” Taehyun did. “The party’s tonight.”

“So it is.”

The soles of their shoes echoed through the hallways and a bell boy greeted them a good evening, unaware of what the evening actually meant to both of them. “It is just my opinion, but, in all respect, I think, among anyone, you should be the one present there.”

Taehyun somehow slowed his pace and so did Jinyoung. What was this _White Lily_ lord telling him? “Do you know anything about… the arenas?”

 

_Do you know anything about me in the arenas?_

 

Jinyoung stopped his steps but did not look at Taehyun. “You could say I used to watch. With my mother.” His voice wasn’t faltering. “And I killed her by the way. My family covered it as an accident. The verdict was that I wasn’t at any fault and I lived my life the way my family wanted to.”

Taehyun meekly looked around. Jinyoung was talking normally like what he was narrating was a very common story. “Why are you telling me this?”

“To compensate.” This time, Jinyoung turned his eyes on Taehyun's. “You were the last fighter I watched.”

Taehyun didn’t follow Jinyoung when he started walking again.

Taehyun remembered watching them, a bated breath caged inside his chest as he tried to recall the masked faces of the aristocrats he ever saw then. Jinyoung disappeared into his room not too far and came back with a paper bag that he gave Taehyun before patting his shoulder and walking past him into the common halls.

With the bag in his hand and questions filling his head, Taehyun head back to his room and opened the last drawer near their bed. He looked at another set of throwing knives and heaved a deep sigh. He looked around the room and saw a phone by the sill. He walked over the window, large, unconfident steps as he stared outside. It was dark, but the lights were blinding. He reached for the phone, tapping a number he never thought he would ever call again since his disconnection with _Crest_.

He never really liked being a damsel in distress.

The line picked up. "This is a surprise."

“Dowoon," Taehyun thought of the city lights as the same lights in the arenas. "I need knives.”

The scratchy static from the other line became clearer and the other line answered: “How many?”

 

  
Taehyun doesn’t know how many he needs. But he needs plenty.

 

 

*

Minho’s lips were in a straight line, tough but teetering. The others should’ve been with him but they made a quick scan of the place and left him alone for the time being.

“Are you okay?” He heard Jinwoo through the earpiece they covered with the fringe of his hair. Letting his hair grow out was a good thing at least.

“Yeah. It’s just… so far... Everyone I met here – was,” Minho couldn’t find the right words to describe it, “People I never thought would be here.”

Jinwoo was sighing too, “This list – I don’t know if this will even be taken out of NIS, it’s frightening.”

“Court judges, business tycoons, senators. I am not sure about the others since some of them covered their entire face with a mask but so far,” Minho was whispering but he didn’t need to say it out loud for Jinwoo to understand. “Basically everyone NIS doesn’t want to get involved with in cases such as this.”

“You’re a new face here,” Minho immediately hides the earpiece with his hair and smiled at the new company. “I never saw you before. But then it’s the revival of this spectacular show so you should forgive me for my memory.” A loud laugh, preposterous even.

Minho laughed along with him, his gut wrenching at the familiarity of this man’s voice even with the mask.

He was sure of it. He was a famous television host for a channel. Another enemy NIS do not appreciate creating.

“It’s my first time joining. It’s not every day I see a chance to attend a spectacular show.” Minho replied smoothly, hands clenched in the pockets of his slacks.

“Yes, yes. You’re young, you’re lucky it’s starting again. Nothing can compare to this showcase!”

 _Bastard. I’ll kill you when I get the chance._ Minho was smiling, as he let the man continue his talk. “Where are your guards by the way?”

Minho looked around. Seunghoon and Jackson were still nowhere to be found. “I asked them to look around for someone I know."

“You’re feisty. Most of us doesn’t want our guards to leave us unattended. It’s not exactly _a party_ , you see.” Another laugh, Minho wanted to punch him in the face.

“As you said, I’m young.” Minho then made an excuse about going to the rest room but actually, he just wanted to hide away in the meantime. While he exits in the balcony, he heard a slam from the other line and asked Jinwoo if everything was alright.

“Yeah it is. The tech Hoon knows is already in here.”

Minho could see the van where Jinwoo was from where he was standing. “Jeon Wonwoo, was it?”

There was a bit of static, then a new voice on the line. A deep, but smooth one. “Good talk, now, how do you plan to stay alive?”

“I thought you’re only here to settle the bank transfers?”

“Wrong,” Minho could here loud tapping of keyboards from the line. “I’m here to help Seunghoon’s wife to break the website.”

“Seunghoon’s wife?”

“Am I getting paid for this by the way?”

Minho thought Wonwoo was a weird man, but Seunghoon was friends with him so he chose to trust in his ability. After all, the man had gotten them entrance to the party. “If you’re a hacker and you don’t want the government to know who you are, I think no, you’re not getting any won.”

Wonwoo laughed though, and it was dark. “Thought so. The beers are on Seunghoon the next time we get out.”

Just in time, Seunghoon emerged from the hall and saw Minho by the balcony. “Jack isn’t here yet?” He asked. Minho shook his head. “Well as I counted, the second floor is blocked by guards, and it’s only the ballroom where most of the other guards are staying. My earpiece got the signals messed up.”

More smashing of keys. “I hacked into the surveillance of the building.”

“What? Already?” It was Jinwoo’s voice, and Minho had the same question.

“It was easy. Don’t ask me how.” Then Minho could hear him explaining the rooms and the cameras and the field of visions. “Let’s not pay attention to the rest of the floors but the first one. How many rooms are there?”  
  
Seunghoon held four of his fingers. “Four.” Minho replied.

“We only got cams on the garden, patio and dining. No view on the ballroom.” Wonwoo’s voice suddenly became thinner. “There are a lot of men in black in that place. Oh, tell Seunghoon about the beers.”

Seunghoon talked to his own earpiece. “Finally got the signal back. About the beers, yeah sure, if we get out of here alive.”

Minho knew it was a joke, but no one laughed at it.  
  
Suddenly, the whole room dimmed and only the chandelier in the second floor remained. Everyone focused their attention to the lone woman standing in the mezzanine, heads tilted upwards to her direction. She wore an elaborate mask with feathers on the side and she has a petite silhouette. 

“Who is she?” Minho heard someone from behind asked and someone said she was the owner of the mansion, a member of those who revived the arenas.

Apparently, another demon in disguise.

“I personally welcome you to this wonderful evening that we will sure have. Are you prepared to be thrilled?” Her voice was high, and excited, and every bit sadistic. “Now, as we enjoy tonight, let me remind everyone that only aristocrats are allowed inside the audience hall. Do not be worried. It is perfectly safe. The hall is soundproof, we can cheer all we want and everything will be provided for. Tonight, we will have three matches because I’m feeling grand. Let’s toast! To the rebirth of a majestic show!”

The room was immediately filled with contained laughter and clinking of glasses. Minho tugged on his tux and told Seunghoon and Jackson to wait outside the audience hall.

“We should’ve posted as aristocrats too.” Jackson whispered.

“No can do sir, I can only transfer amounts without notifying shits.” It was Wonwoo, murmuring through the earpiece.

Minho followed the stream of  aristocrats eager to see the beauty of the new hall and the new arenas, their excited blabbers filling Minho’s ears as he pass through securities before entering. One client was stopped because he was carrying a derringer, which was prohibited inside the halls, nor other kinds of dangerous weapons.

“Excuse me sir,” It was one of the guards by the hall stopping Minho, with a clipboard decorated with violet velvet clothing in his hand. “Would you like a pair of spectacles for better viewing?”

Minho cleared his throat, “No, I’m good.”

_Better viewing. These people merely see this as entertainment._

Minho looked over Seunghoon and Jackson one more time and saw them lining with the parade of guards just outside the hall before he went inside.

If the dining hall could be compared to a castle’s, the audience hall, which Minho thought was actually the ballroom, was even grander albeit smaller. High chandeliers illuminated the room, but the windows were covered by heavy curtains. What caught Minho’s attention though was the large cage in the middle, colored gold and decorated with white and silver thorns. There was only one way in – and that was from above. There was a small elevated compartment inside the cage, where the facilitator might be standing on, a safe distance from below. Minho could feel his blood rushing to his brain, adrenaline thrumming. A special network of police departments were stationed outside, ready to barge in anytime, as soon as the children start to fight. He was thinking if YG would be here, but how would he know? When he doesn’t even know the man’s face?

“What is that on your ears?” A woman in her forties came up and stoke a conversation with Minho, apparently starting from his earpiece.

Alarmed, Minho removed the earpiece and smiled at her. “Just a headphone. We don’t know when the business will call.”

“Oh I totally understand! But you should reserve this night for fun! Forget about work for now!”

 _Fun she says._ “I’ll do just that.”

He returned his eyes on the golden cage. So this was where Taehyun used to be in.

The lights turned dim again, until the only thing he could see was the arena. Everyone else focused their attention to it, and before long a man in a full-faced mask of a black cat came from above and took the stage-like elevation inside the cage. Everyone was silent. The man has his black hair slicked back, he was wearing black gloves and tailcoat.

Minho saw the others smiling devilishly. Exhilarated at the thought of a start of a their grand showcase.

But why does Minho feels like something is off?

A microphone came from above as well, hanging. The silence lengthens, but the man in the black cat mask was still unmoving. Until the man just behind Minho started yelling about their time being wasted and then something fast pass by Minho, missing his face by half an inch.

Then a loud shout.

And then the whole room was in chaos.

Minho finally looked behind him to see the man who shouted with a knife across his cheek, blood oozing from the wound down his neck and to his blazer. Minho could see the other aristocrats running about, trying the windows to find it bolted inside, a metal closing them in, then the doors, but since the hall was soundproof, no one must've known what was happening inside. He looked at the arena and saw the masked man still throwing knives at everyone, not missing a beat even with all the running and confusion and general bedlam. Minho stayed there, frozen.

This is definitely not a part of the show.

The masked man met his gaze and Minho flinched, an unfamiliar sense of danger filling his being but he found it impossible to move. The man kept throwing knives at everyone, seemingly not caring who those knives get stuck unto.

But the knives kept on missing him.

“Minho!”

He finally heard Jinwoo from the earpiece and he grabbed it, said: “Send help inside. Someone’s attacking everyone.”

“What?”

Minho didn’t answer Jinwoo, instead he finally took control of his muscles and dock unto the nearest table to hide himself. It was still chaos. His ears were ringing with the continuous shouting and cry of pain. One by one the people around him fell to their knees. All of them were wounded.

Minho was furious, the man throwing knives at everyone was endangering their mission. No fights started yet, and they do not have enough evidence to accuse anyone in this mansion of doing anything wrong. Minho was frustrated, all their efforts for nothing. He removed himself from the table and prepared himself to face the masked man again.

But no one was there anymore.

He looked around him, everyone was wailing and bleeding.

But he was unscathed.

 

 

_What the fuck happened._

 

 

  
*  
Minho was leaning on one of the police cars, his eyes nailed on the wet concrete floor as numbers of private cars and ambulance drove by him. The owner of the mansion described it as a friendly gathering, the cage being the main attraction and someone tried to murder them all.

No children were seen, no case was established. They will have a hard time explaining this turn of events to the bureaucrats, especially that it involved high ranking officials and well-known names.

Seunghoon ruffled his hair in annoyance when he reached Minho. “What the fuck happened?”

Minho’s arms were crossed over his chest, his tone indifferent. “I don’t fucking know.”

“You don’t fucking know!? The whole operation collapsed and you were the only one inside there and you don’t know!?”

Minho snapped and faced Seunghoon, his hands clenched into tight fists. “Someone started throwing knives at everyone, that was what happened!”

Minho wasn’t sure when Jinwoo, Jackson and a frail-looking man with eyeglasses came a close distance to them. But his whole attention was still on Seunghoon, his rage building up again and he was about to direct it to Seunghoon. “And yet you were the only one who didn’t have any cuts or wounds.”

“What are you suggesting? That I did this?”

“Didn’t you? Maybe Taehyun had you wrapped around his little finger that you’d do anything he asked of you. Maybe he asked you to avenge him by trying to kill everyone in that room.”

Minho grabbed Seunghoon’s dress shirt and hauled him a little from the ground. “Don’t you go fucking making your own conclusions like you know everything.”

Jackson was in between them in an instant, forcing Minho to let go of Seunghoon. “Hey stop! What the fuck are you two thinking!?”

Minho was shaking. He wanted to punch Seunghoon so bad.

“Yeah, I don’t know everything.” Seunghoon answered and stepped closer to Minho, Jackson’s arm immediately forcing them to part. “Now I don’t even know who you are too.” And he walked away, Jinwoo following him not long after.

Minho kicked the car so hard that it started sounding its alarm, and he cursed again.

 

*  *  *

 

 


	15. 13: Who even are you?

 

 

 

**_"You made a fool out of me"_ **

**_\- Royal Blood, Out of the Black_ **

 

Taehyun met Dowoon in the back gardens of the mansion, a small, black car hidden in the shadows waiting for them.

“That was fast.” Jaebum greeted when Taehyun took the passenger seat and he just gestured for Jaebum to start the car.

“You will enter through the kitchens of the hotel, wear this.” Dowoon threw Taehyun some bell boy’s uniform that Taehyun managed to catch easily. “So you will not be seen in any hotel camera. But I’ll ask Mingyu to check it anyway, just to be sure.”

Taehyun nodded. He didn’t know who this Mingyu is but asking about him wasn’t really on his list of priorities for the time being.

Taehyun hurried to put on the maroon uniform as he thought of the shocked expression he saw on Minho’s face. He bit his bottom lip and cursed below his breath.

He had promised himself that he will never lie to Minho. How fragile that promise was.

Then he remembered seeing the children waiting in a small room adjacent to the audience hall. They were in a trance. Drugged, like he was before. Ready to die.

Seeing those children in another world of fear all on their own, praying to any gods above for their death -- Taehyun had to do something. He knew NIS wouldn’t be able to help them even if they were _saved_ from the arenas.

Scars like his aren’t just easily washed away by being out of the hell one lived in for years.

 

 

**13:**

**"Who even are you?"**

 

 

Taehyun was also aware that nothing will be done even if the aristocrats’ identities were revealed. Not in a society like South Korea and its unfair eyes of the justice.

So Taehyun needed to brand the aristocrats to be able to track them down. Their masks couldn’t hide the marks he gave them.

“Minho was in there. Hoon told me.” Jaebum said suddenly when Taehyun was disheveling his sweat-cladded hair. “You met him?”

Taehyun wanted some more air to breathe freely but couldn’t risk the danger of being seen by anyone so he decided to keep the opaque window closed. “I did.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing.”

Jaebum let out a whistle. “That’s tough.”

Taehyun didn’t need to tell him though. He was aware, out of anyone, just how dangerous what he is in now. He knew something bad was brewing, and when it boils he doesn’t know how it will scald them. _Tough_ was an understatement. He knew it was impossible but, he didn’t want to hurt Minho.

But isn’t merely doing this already hurting him?

“Mingyu’s on to the private hospitals’ lists of VIP patients. We’ll know in no time who these people are and we’ll remind them, one by one.” Dowoon was busy typing things on his tablet, announcing their plans without referring to anyone in particular.

Taehyun wanted to ask how but he contained himself. He doesn’t want to be involved with the event any more than he has to. “I didn’t know you were part of _The Faction_.” He announced instead, his eyes on Jaebum.

Jaebum smirked at him. “That was why I tried to woo you in the island.”

Taehyun faked being offended. “And I thought you were in love with me.”

“I was.” Jaebum admitted and Taehyun decided to shut his mouth and say nothing. “But I was more infatuated with the goal to get my childhood back. Give those people who stole me away from my real family a taste of their own medicine.”

In one of their meetings, Jinyoung told Taehyun that Hani was also operating with other people who created _The Faction_ – a specialized institution where victims of the aristocrats where reformed and turned to soldiers. There are other _entertainments_ aside from the arenas. Child pornography, for example, child torture, slavery, whatever fetish the aristocrats have, whatever the money is sure to be in.

Taehyun met Yoon Dowoon on one of the arenas. He was one of the children he beat and was auctioned out. But then, he met him again, as the _Crest_ heir. Siwon was already starting to turn away from the organization when he recommended Dowoon as a reliable supplier of knives. Dowoon remembered Taehyun very well, having suffered being sold and passed on until he was taken in by _The Faction_. But Taehyun meant money and Dowoon was a businessman too.

Taehyun, on the other hand, hadn’t had many encounters with the silent craftsman. Because he never had the need to do anything with his own hands when he was with _Crest_. And he really wanted to not meet Dowoon again. Because meeting him means he was in dire need of weaponry. And that was never good.

To his surprise, Im Jaebum was also a previous fighter. A kid who appeared sometime when Taehyun was already hauled away from the arenas. He was eventually auctioned out, and was snatched away by _The Faction_ and was sent to establish a relationship with him years after. _The Faction_ ’s fascination to be in his good side proved to be both frightening and advantageous for Taehyun.

He had some theories about how Hani knew a lot about him. And as to why they wanted _him_. But Taehyun never realized the extent of their planning. The fact that they were tailing him ever since he detached himself from _Crest._ The fact that they were aware of what he was doing from the very start.

They’ll do everything in their power to see _Crest_ shatter to pieces. Even the closing of the arenas will be a huge blow to the financial stability of the organization.

And they need to take advantage of that instability the soonest they can.

Taehyun knew that being good and sticking to his deal with NIS wouldn’t do anything for this fight he was creating with _Crest._ And he wouldn’t be able to play it alone.

He was letting the other lords to make him their pawn. In a chess match where he doesn’t really know who the Kings and Queens were.

And that was a whole new different level of war.

A war Taehyun wasn’t sure if he’ll be able to pull out from.

“What would you do if Minho confronted you?”

Taehyun was asking himself the same thing. But there was only one thing he’ll forever be holding on to.

And that was his trust to Minho.

He promised himself he wouldn’t lie to him.

And he could still keep it.

“I’ll tell him.”

 

 

*  
Minho was forced to take a private car with Jackson on the wheel, and to not step on the office as a mistake because he was supposed to be hidden away with Taehyun. Minho reluctantly agreed, realizing that having Jackson as the driver was the most reasonable idea he would ever be forced to that very moment.

Because out of all the reasons he was friends with Jackson, there was one thing he appreciated at times such as this.

Jackson knows when to be silent and not ask questions.

Minho scratched on a dried blood from the side of his neck. A small amount that probably splattered on him while the attacked went on. But the dried blood was the last thing on his mind. There were a lot on it for the matter – the high profile clients, the missing children, the possibility of the arenas not happening again and consequently, their wasted chance to get to know who the real culprits were and to stop it once and for all. Aside from the obvious failed mission, Minho was the only one who could retell the story of what happened inside the audience hall. Just thinking of the interviews and paper works he had to bear for the next weeks was already making him suffer headache.

An image of a tailcoat on the arenas flashed in his mind. He then remembered the black cat, knives glinting everywhere.

He has a lot on his plate but above all –

He was thinking if Seunghoon was right. With the masked man’s expertise in knives and the obvious care of the attacker to not even _scratch_ him –  
What if Taehyun was actually involved?

Minho whispered a curse and he noticed Jackson side-eyeing him. “I won’t ask but can you at least change clothes? That tux is splattered with blood all over and you can’t walk into Hyatt without getting attention.”

Jackson was right. Minho could practically smell the iron in the air, who knows whose blood there were? If he would be honest, he doesn’t really care that those maniacs were attacked, but their attacker disregarding the whole operation they set upped for long weeks made him mad.

But right now, he needs to see if Taehyun is in their room.

And if he never got out of the building.

“There’s some change of clothes in the back.”

Minho reached for a plastic bag in the backseat without a word. The rev of the engine and the crinkle of the plastic were the only ones filling the silence inside the car. Minho changed hurriedly, breathing sharply when the air from the open windows of the car brushed against his skin when he rid of his dress shirt.

“What should I do if it’s Taehyun?”

Jackson looked over to his side but returned his eyes on the road not long after, a worried brow rising. “It fits his profile. But you do know you can’t go around concluding things. Just like what you told Hoon.” Jackson tried to accelerate their speed when he saw Minho glaring at him for a brief moment. “Also, not like I’m on his side or anything, but out of all of us, he’s the one who wanted the arenas to stop. Do you think he’ll compromise the only chance to stop it?”

Minho kept his calm but his mind was a hurricane. “Does he believe NIS could’ve done something?”

“What do you mean?”

“They were high profile people.” Minho put on the shirt. “What if Taehyun knew NIS couldn’t do anything and decided to do things his own way?”

“Alone?”

Minho shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Jackson was debating if he should pull over, but ended up deciding against it since they were on a highway. “There could be other knife throwing bastards out there – say that Siwon. He could’ve done it as per L’s orders.”

“And what do they get out of it?”

Jackson’s patience was running out. “Revenge?”

“But L wasn’t a fighter in anyway.”

Jackson clicked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know man I just got yelled at by Kang on the phone. I don’t have the time to think about everything.”

Minho didn’t say anything and proceeded to just look outside his window. The possibility of it being Siwon, or someone else, was a good diversion.

But what would he do if it was, in fact, Nam Taehyun?

 

  
*  
Jinwoo followed Seunghoon to his apartment complex, the latter slamming the door with such force the neighbor next door shouted for them to _keep the shit down._

Seunghoon stomped towards his little kitchen and opened his refrigerator, reaching for a can of beer that he chugged down the best he can.

Jinwoo kept on calling his name but he was ignored by the other. Seunghoon was still busy with the string of curses he was spitting out in Minho’s name.

“If he hadn’t met that Taehyun then none of this would happen!”

“You don’t know for sure if –”

“He got Minho and this bastard was so smitten with him and what else could Minho do for –”

“They were forced to fight each other Seunghoon!”

This time, Seunghoon turned his attention to Jinwoo, an angry slant of his brows evident with his huffs. “Well damn they are so unfortunate! Takes a genius to know they were fucked in those shitty arenas, but ya know what? _It wasn’t our fault!_ ”

Jinwoo eyes followed Seunghoon with a stern, hurt gaze. “Why do you act like that!?”

“Because that bastard fucked up weeks of hard work!”

“And his childhood was _fucked up for years_! Why you can’t you even show a – _tinge_  -- of sympathy!?”

“Why should I!?”

“Lee Seunghoon!”

“What!?”

Jinwoo stepped forward enough so that his palm landed across Seunghoon’s face with a loud thump.

Seunghoon was stunned, his own hand cupping his sore cheek with the slap he received from Jinwoo. “You hate Taehyun so much you don’t even care if the bureaucrats kill them.” Jinwoo’s eyes were glistening. “Why do you have to hate him so much… so much… that I don’t even know who you are anymore?”

Seunghoon stood there watching Jinwoo’s tears fall from the corner of his eyes, demanding answers from him. He wanted to tell Jinwoo he didn’t want Minho to throw his life away for a criminal such as him. To leave their dreams behind.

For Minho to forget who he was before Nam Taehyun existed.

“He’ll get Minho killed.” Seunghoon was breathing heavy now, their shouting match finally taking its toll on his throat. “And Minho will willingly die for him.”

Jinwoo remained silent, but the tears still falling nonetheless.

“Minho is my brother. I grew up with him, made dreams with him – I want him to live.” Seunghoon’s vision was blurred. “I need him to be alive. And Nam Taehyun is going to kill him.”

 

 

*  
“I thought you wouldn’t make it on time.” Hani was by the suite’s balcony, smoking, when Taehyun stepped inside.

Taehyun moved his eyes to the other man in the room and handed Jinyoung the bag he received from him earlier that evening. “How are the children?”

“On their way.” Jinyoung replied as he gestured Taehyun to leave the bag on the table.

“How many was there?”

Hani finally walked inside and dusted herself, “Six. I’ve sent my girls to go look for where the others were kept.”

Taehyun took a sit and let go of a deep sigh. His memory kept on shifting back to the moment his and Minho’s eyes met.

“How was it?” It was Hani again, noticing his sudden silence. “Did it felt good? To finally fight back?”

Taehyun doesn’t know. He thought he would get some kind of satisfaction from it but all he cared about now were the children they saved. And the war that was about to broke out.

“I wish I was there.” Hani continued, reaching for another stick of cigarette. “But I could’ve killed them and that would be a problem.”

Taehyun decided it wasn’t a good idea to keep Hani talking about what happened tonight. “I didn’t know you were secretly stealing fighters from them.”

“I was sold. Did things no one would be able to imagine.” She had a bitter smile hanging on her lips, one Taehyun wasn’t sure of what really meant. “Most of

Jiyoung’s guards were from my agency. We train the kids to fight for themselves.”

“What if they do not want to fight anymore?”

“Then they don’t. As long as they are alive that’s enough.”

“Do you send them away?”

“When they already can.”

Taehyun scoffed. “What you do is better than I ever experienced with law.”

“That’s because laws only make things stale. And it’s made for those who can buy it.”

Silence again. The three of them weighing the next things they were about to say. Now that Jinyoung and Hani have some reigns over Taehyun, they could freely try and coerce him to do other things.

But Taehyun wouldn’t let that happen.

“I’ll tell Minho.”

“What?”

Taehyun’s eyes briefly dashed over Jinyoung, and he appeared to have expected what Taehyun declared. Unlike Hani, who has her nose scrunched in disgust.

“He’s the only one I trust. And I can’t betray that.”

Hani’s tone was incredulous. “You just committed 24 counts of frustrated murder. And messed up the mission all of your _friends_ were working so hard for. You think Minho wouldn’t hate you?”

“He might.” But he was already used to being hated. And he would rather be hated than be lied to. Taehyun was sure it was the same for Minho.

Hani held her hands up in mock surrender. “He would want to get the children back.”

Taehyun shook his head. “I won’t let him.”

“And you think I‘ll believe you?”

“And you think I care?”

Jinyoung was only listening by the side, his arms crossed over his chest. “You could tell him.”

“What?” Hani was now about to smash her palms over the table. “He’s a cop.”

“But not a dedicated one.”Jinyoung leaned on his chair. “I did some digging on him. He’s a cop, but for other reasons.”

Taehyun tugged his brow up. “Why would you – ”

“His father was killed by a mafia underling and he is in the force for his own agenda – find his father’s killer.” Jinyoung gazed at Taehyun, “You were his entrance ticket to the underworld.”

 

  
*  
Minho opened the door to their hotel room with a heavy frown on his face and deep folds on his forehead. He immediately saw a silhouette by the edge of their bed.

Taehyun was there, his back turned to Minho, facing the windows.

Taehyun was in their room, and he was wearing a tailcoat. The mask of the black on full display on their bed too.

Minho did not prepare for any of this. He did his best to make himself believe _it wasn’t Taehyun._

But he was wrong.

He took his steps slowly, heavy as he shortened the distance between them.

“You’re – ”

“I attacked all those aristocrats.”

“You just trashed three weeks of planning.” Minho’s tone was beginning to rise.

“And you used me to get inside my dark, twisted world of tortures and arenas and heirs and games of hide and seek – because your father was killed by someone belonging to my world.”

Minho halted. His heart beating so fast, his pulse almost blasting.

_How did Taehyun knew?_

“To think about it,” Taehyun continued. “You never really told me anything about you.” He then moved, eyes piercing through Minho’s. “And I was stupid enough to not ask, because I love you.”

“Taehyun – ”

“Do you even _actually_ love me?”

Minho wanted to answer but his throat suddenly went dry and he couldn’t do anything but stare at Taehyun, as he looked over his shoulder, and asked him: “Who even are you?”

 

 

  
*  
Kang was called early to the largest meeting hall in the NIS building. He expected a big crowd of the bureaucrats alarmed at the fact that their investigations pointed to high profile people NIS doesn’t really want to be enemies with. But instead, when the doors opened, Kang was greeted by two men in the farthest chair. One has his hands clasped on the table. The other standing beside him.

The man with his fists on the table and with the neat black hair wearing a white button-down shirt smiled at him. “Choi Seungcheol, _Monarchs._ ”

The other, for which Kang thought was a lady for a second, with hair colored auburn braided and resting on one side of his shoulder, introduced himself as: “Yoon Jeonghan.”

There were rumors about the _Monarchs_. The _Monarchs_ were neither bound by the law nor any contracts with the underworld. They were a collection of highly-specialized individuals intervening to minimize the effects of huge crimes.

There was the Supreme Court for the _petty_ crimes. And then there’s the _Monarchs_ for the over the border criminalities, high-class terrorisms, and even underworld or mafia disputes getting out of hand.

Most knew them as legends. Myths. Something that doesn’t actually exists. Kang thought they weren’t real.

But now one is talking with him.

“You expect me to believe that? _Monarchs_?” Kang answered, trying his best to subside the immediate fear he was feeling.

“Kang Seungyoon, NIS.” Seungcheol reached for a clipboard on Jeonghan’s hands. “You wouldn’t be here in the first place if we didn’t call for you.”

Seungcheol then motioned for him to take the seat across from him. Which was the farthest. They were both seating on both ends of the long table.  
“We’ll get to the point.” Jeonghan was with a honeyed smile. “Leave Song Minho’s case.”

“What?” Kang’s tone came harsher than he intended and Jeonghan’s smile immediately vanished.

“We’ll take over.” Seungcheol backed up, flipping through pages of the clipboard.

Kang let out a scoff. “What do you think of this case as? Candy? Something we could just give you because you asked?”

“That’s exactly why we are here. Because it’s a case we need to handle.”

Kang laughed sarcastically. “No.”

“I think you miss the point. We’re not asking for your permission. We would get it anyway. We’re just saving time.”

Kang has both his hands on top of his knees. Clutched together. “Then take the long route. I won’t just hand it over.”

“Choi did tell me you are stupid.” Seungcheol stood up, gave the clipboard back to Jeonghan and started walking towards Kang. “And he was right.”

 

 

*

Taehyun decided to move out of the hotel and into one of Jinyoung’s villa, a whim he decided without telling anyone but Jaebum so as not to alert NIS. He had countless guards patrolling the grand mansion, and there were servants at his bidding. It felt like he was back to being the heir of _Crest_.

He looked up at the cloudless sky as he let the wind touch his cheeks. He doesn’t know how things would end up, and if it would end the way he originally wanted to.

He left without talking to Minho. Left without letting him give him his side of the story.

But should he even let him? If Minho could make him believe he was in love with him for almost a year now, wouldn’t it be easier to make him believe everything else he’ll say?

If Minho was merely acting during those times they were in the island and even before they get there, then what skills he has. Taehyun was used to trust no one, but he easily trusted the agent. Minho had him believing everything. He felt like a fool. He was presented with one ray of sunshine and he basked in it, thinking it was real.

Taehyun missed the smell of the sea. Missed thinking they will get through everything together.

Falling in love was his biggest mistake.

L was right.

He should still be heartless.

 

*  *  *

 

 


	16. 14: If it comes to it?

 

 

 

_**“It’s impossible to hate you.”** _   
_**\- She Didn’t Love Me** _

__

 

 

  
Minho opened the hotel room with a frown on his lips.

“Remove that frown or I’ll throw this bottle of wine on your face.”

Minho held the door longer for Seunghoon to enter the room, shaking his head in disapproval with how the older man greeted him. “I don’t think you know how to say ‘sorry’ properly.”

Seunghoon tracked his way to the kitchen, placing the bottle on top of the small table there before removing his coat. “You aint gonna hear any sorries from me.”

He dusted his coat and hung it over one of the chairs. “And you know very well why I punched you.”

Minho leaned on the doorframe a few meters away from Seunghoon, watching him search the cupboards for wine glasses. 

He was forced to tell everyone about the masked man. What he wasn’t forced to, however, was the _identity_ of the masked man. Him and Taehyun had a falling out, resulting to Minho leaving the room to take in some fresh air as he walked the streets of the city (ironic, specially that the city air was anything but fresh). Minho tried to clear his mind, straighten out plans as to how he should deal with the current crap. But when he returned, Taehyun was gone, and Hani, somehow concerned about what was happening, told Minho to not disturb Taehyun for the time being. 

“He won’t hear you out anyway. At least not for now.” Minho can distinctively remember her saying. “Oh, and if I can help the two of you get back together, here’s my number.” Hani has successfully snatched Minho’s phone without him noticing and she punched her digits saving her number under the name _Pretty Lady._ When she did the thievery, Minho never had the chance to ask. “We can’t have Taehyun’s mind all distracted with your love affairs. It’s better if the two of you made up. Or we could kill you. But that would just be more drama.”

Hani is far from the normal women Minho knows. Maybe because she has a whole crime organization under her belt and other things Minho isn’t really keen on knowing, but he realized that he shouldn’t take her words lightly. 

But it had been almost a week since Taehyun left and Minho was just about to lose his mind. As if all the reports and interviews and allegations weren’t enough, Seunghoon not talking to him made him take the toll even more. (Jackson was always game as a drinking buddy but Minho couldn’t push aside the matter with Seunghoon any longer.)

Now, as Jinwoo pleaded the two of them to _man up_ and _suck their prides up_ , Seunghoon is here in the same room as him, irritated at the fact that he couldn’t find any wine glasses. 

“We can use styrofoam cups you know.” Minho suggested, hands buried inside his pockets.

Seunghoon looked back at him and gave him a disgusted expression. “I fuckin’ bought an expensive old wine and you want me to drink it from an artificial cup?

Are you kiddin’ me? Let me be fuckin’ classy for this night please.”

Minho laughed and walked to where the telephone was and asked the reception desk to bring them some wine glasses.

“What kind of first class suite is this? No wine glasses?”

“I don’t like washing fragile glasses so I drink from the bottle itself.”

“…Classy.” Seunghoon replied due to lack of things to say and Minho let himself chuckle. When the two of them sat by the small table, the heaviness of their current problem resurfaced and none of them dared to talk. They were not talking for a week, which was a first in the years that they were together. There were a lot of things to talk about, but these things are also the ones they rather not focus their attention to at the moment. The atmosphere was beyond awkward and uneasy. 

Seunghoon was about to say something when the service bell rings and Minho stood up rigidly to get their glasses.

“I told you those things because you were stupid.” Minho gave Seunghoon a roll of his eyes but set the glasses neatly between them anyway. “And I know. Even if you don’t want to tell me. The masked man was Taehyun.”

Minho was barely back to his seat when Seunghoon started talking, and when he did get back to where he was before, Minho was left with nothing to say so he let Seunghoon continue.

“I checked Siwon’s whereabouts and he was out of the country. There isn’t anyone else capable of that show ‘cept your lover boy.”

Minho still didn’t answer and went about reaching for the wine bottle and opening it with sheer force. He failed to open it. But he tried again and again until he gave up with an exasperated wince. Seunghoon said something about his temper and grabbed the bottle from Minho, standing up to look for the corkscrew. 

“Have you told the bureaucrats?”

“If I did then you shouldn’t be here now.”

Minho nodded meekly but Seunghoon’s back was facing him so the older man didn’t see it. “I talked to him before he left. It was him. I barely got inside the room when he told me.”

Seunghoon was opening the bottle when he heard this and he stopped midway. “You said in your reports that you didn’t know who the black cat was.”

“And you believed me?”

“No.”

“What good will it do anyway? NIS will take Taehyun away from us. Maybe even cut the deal. What do you think will happen to his brother?”

Seunghoon heaved a deep sigh and continued opening the bottle. He could hear Jinwoo’s voice echoing inside his head. The word _twins_ repeating again and again. “What happened then? Did you get mad at him?”

“I did. But he was madder at me. He knew about my father, Hoon. He knew.” A brief silence. “Did you tell him?”

“Yeah I did, we’re really fuckin’ close.” Minho can hear the sarcasm in Seunghoon’s voice that he gave up the idea of Seunghoon telling on him.

Seunghoon placed the corkscrew back in one of the cupboards and returned to his seat.

“He thinks I used him.”

“Didn’t you?”

Minho glared at Seunghoon as he watched him pour the drink to their glasses. He knew the mistake he had made and he groaned. “Yeah, I did.”

“But isn’t that a bit pathetic if he stormed out just because he thought you used him to enter the underworld?”

“He thinks I lied about loving him.”

Seunghoon cleared his throat and drank the wine like it was water, choking briefly. “Never thought I’ll ever have this kind of conversation with you.”

“Come on Seunghoon. It’s not like it’s the first time I told you about my relationships.”

“But it’s the first time you’re actually in love.”

Minho leaned back on his seat and focused his eyes on his wineglass, letting the red liquid dance inside as he tilted it. “…That’s exactly the problem.”

“Maybe being in love with him is a mistake?”

Minho empties his glass and shakes his head. “Is it wrong to say I don’t mind?”

Seunghoon snorted. “Sucks to be in love, aint it?”

 

 

 

 

  
**14:**   
**“If it comes to it?”**

 

 

 

 

  
“How are you?” Jinyoung greeted the moment Taehyun had his feet on the first floor of the mansion. He looked around and saw every servant in the house was busy. 

“I feel like death thank you.” He replied, eyes still following the busyness in the area. 

“Good.” Jinyoung said, eyes nailed on his iPad. “That confirms you’re still alive.” 

Taehyun made a beeline for the refrigerator and get himself a cold bottle of water. He had been too bored inside the mansion, and the time he was away made him think a lot of the things he needs to give his attention to. Jaebum had been visiting him in a regular basis, giving him enough information as to what is happening in the NIS regarding his case but wasn’t giving anything else. A lot of times, Taehyun stopped himself from asking how Minho is doing. Because he knows it will sound stupid.

And to be honest he was the one who went away so why was he still trying to know what’s happening with Minho still?

Ah, is it because, perhaps, he was still in love with him?

“Why is everyone so busy? And why are you here?”

Jinyoung was still too busy reading whatever it was on his iPad that even when Taehyun sat across from him, his eyes did not waver away from the gadget. “It’s my house.”

Taehyun’s bored expression was more evident on his face now. “I thought you live in _another_ house.”

“I do. But I can visit my other houses anytime, right?”

Taehyun rolled his eyes as he saw the conversation was going nowhere. “Back to my first question -- why is everyone frantically moving about? It hurts my eyes, they look so desperate it’s pitying.”

“We will have a meeting with the others. A dinner meeting.”

Taehyun cocked one of his eyebrows up. “’The others’?” He quoted.

“Hani. L, but he’s out of the country so maybe he’ll not be able to make it. Mingyu. Dino.”

“Wait, hold up. Who is this Mingyu and Dino?”

“Other lords. Mingyu is also a camera expert. We worked together with him and Wonwoo last time. He controls most of the banks here in Seoul.”

Taehyun was lost. He doesn’t know any of these other people and Jinyoung was just throwing a party with them in it. This was the price of him leaving NIS’ sights – he was to be a part of Jinyoung’s other plans. “And this Dino?”

“Mister Chan. A young man controlling the largest hospital here in Seoul. We use his facilities to treat our guards and the children in _The Faction_.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“It’s not like you’ll come running to the police and tell on us would you?”

This conversation with Jinyoung was tiring him out even more. “Yeah like I can do that. Why are we meeting them anyway?”

“Because of investments. In case you didn’t know, money makes the world go around. Even the underworld, we need money.”

“Am I included in the meeting?”

“Of course.”

“Why?”

“Because you have to tell us if we can discard NIS and Song Minho.”

 

  
*  
“Where is he?”

“At one of Jinyoung’s places.”

At Monday, when Minho saw Jaebum in the office, he made his way to where he was with his lips pressed together tightly, his hands in fists that his knuckles were almost white, ready to force Jaebum to tell him where Taehyun is. Good thing Seunghoon was with him and Jackson was with Jaebum. Seunghoon held Minho’s stance off somehow and walked pass him so that he could get to Jaebum faster. “Where exactly my _friend_?” He pressed on with a fake smile, pretending to fix Jaebum’s collar. 

Jaebum returned the fake smile and removed Seunghoon’s hands on him. “I wonder.”

Minho was about to charge so Seunghoon extended one of his arms between Minho and Jaebum. “Come on friend, Park Jinyoung has twenty mansions. Not to mention his condominiums.”

Jaebum was smirking now, enjoying the strained expression Minho has. “I didn’t know the two of you made up.”

“Shut up JB, just tell him where lover boy is.” Seunghoon’s facade finally fell as he was trying to make Jaebum look at him to at least lessen the tension between the two men but Jaebum’s eyes remained on Minho’s, taunting.

“Sorry, Taehyun asked me not to tell you. And he asked me in a sweet, sweet way too.”

Jackson was behind Jaebum, smiling at the others in the office who was starting to take notice of what’s happening. “He’s Minho’s boyfriend, JB. Just help him out.” He murmured.

“Boyfriend? Last time I heard the two of you broke up. Or were you just dumped? But that’s pretty much the same isn’t it?”

Seunghoon finally removed his arm between the two and looked back at Minho. “Can I punch this guy? I really want to punch this guy.”

“No Hoon,” Jackson said, sliding from behind Jaebum to where Seunghoon and Minho was, whispering: “I’m after his ass I can’t have you two fighting.”

Seunghoon gave Jackson a stoic expression. “Too much information Jackson. Too much information.”

Minho’s glare was still on Jaebum as the latter stood up and patted his shoulder. “Good luck touring the Park’s twenty villas.” And walked away from the three.

Jackson whistled, “So sorry guys, I need to be his tail today. We’re working on a cold case together.” And he strutted away to where Jaebum went.

“When was he transferred to our office?” Minho asked no one in particular.

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Seunghoon answered.

Minho sighed finally before gritting his teeth. “Hoon. You can punch him after I did.” Minho said but Seunghoon shook his head.

“Let’s punch him after we see where Taehyun is.”

“We don’t know where he is.”

“We’re about to.”

Minho looked at Seunghoon with a pair of questioning eyes, curious at what the older meant. Seunghoon held up his cellphone, on the screen was a green beeping dot within the streets of Seoul. 

“Jinwoo told me to stick it on his clothes. Guess the collar was an okay spot.” And he winked at Minho who smiled giddily at him.

“Genius couple!”

 

 

*  
“I’m Kim Mingyu, this is Jeon Wonwoo. We’re here to discuss a bank robbery!”

“You say it like it’s the most natural thing in the world.”

“And that’s why you love him right?~”

Taehyun’s eyes wondered from one person to another. It seems like Mingyu and Wonwoo is a couple and Hani has her little fun teasing the two of them every time she gets the chance. 

Jinyoung was at the other end of the dining table, checking the other desserts his guests were to eat later, beckoning one cook and patisserie. When he was done, he turned his attention to the others and gestured Taehyun to come closer to him. “This is Nam Taehyun. He’s here to discuss with us the other plans.” Hani introduced him with a little tug and Taehyun forced a smile. 

Kim Mingyu is a handsome guy. What’s most striking about him is the pair of fangs he has that show whenever he smiles. He talks pleasantly too, and his eyes sparkles at every comment he makes. He is a natural charmer and in his business he needs to be. Taehyun was once in his position, and he knew real laugh when he hears it. Somehow, in Mingyu’s case, his laughs and smiles are genuine. 

But maybe it is because he is with his lover. Jeon Wonwoo has the sharpest pair of eyes Taehyun had ever seen. Once, their eyes met and Taehyun couldn’t help but look away, intimidated without any reason at al. Wonwoo has this overbearing aura that he couldn’t understand (doesn’t plan to understand). But he seems to let go of that menacing mood whenever Mingyu comes closer. And Taehyun couldn’t help but think back to him and Minho. 

And it hurts him, so he decided to distract himself by tuning back to what was happening now – of Jinyoung holding his glass up for a toast, telling everyone else Dino, Mister Chan, wouldn’t be able to attend their little gathering because he was to attend an important convention on the other side of the world. When the dinner was finished and the five of them were enjoying their desserts, Jinyoung suddenly started talking about banks and insurances and a plan to get their _investments._

“So how much are we talking about?” Mingyu asked nonchalantly while enjoying his parfait. 

“Three hundred thousand US dollars. We need to keep it low for a while.”

“Three trillion won seems okay.” Hani butted in, asking for a cupcake instead. “Who should we hire and how does the aftermath should go down?”

“Bank transfers seems feeble these days with the exchange rates and – ”

Taehyun went about listening to Wonwoo’s talk about bank wiring and other modes of letting three trillion won disappear. The rest of the meeting went on like that but Taehyun was somehow deaf to it all as he continued to stare outside the mansion’s window sometime after Mingyu talked about insurance policies and possible police routes. 

“I’m sorry to keep you Taehyun,” It was Jinyoung who said this and everyone’s attention turned to Taehyun. “We just have one question – when it comes to it, can we dispose of Song Minho and his array?”

Taehyun raise his brow. “His array?”

“Kim Jinwoo and Lee Seunghoon. Even Wang Jackson and Kang Seungyoon. If it comes to it.”

“If it comes to it?” Taehyun rested his elbows on the table.

 

 

*  
Minho and Seunghoon were in their car following Jaebum when the latter stopped by a large mansion inside high hedges. Without further questions, they were sure it was one of Jinyoung’s villas, bearing the _White Lily_ emblem on its golden gates. 

“Talk about flaunting your riches.” Seunghoon commented.

“Jinyoung does it well.” Minho answered, tucking another gun on one of his vest holster.

“Well now that we know where your boyfriend is what do you plan to do next?”

“Think of a way in.”

“That would be pretty hard considering the very, _very_ high fences.”

“How do you get in something like that?”

Minho paused for a while then reached for his phone and started scrolling through it.

“What are you doing?” Seunghoon asked.

“Calling Hani.”

 

  
*  
Taehyun was back to his room, opening the door to his little balcony and looking out, expecting to see the same old darkness and lights from the city center. The villa was a distance away from the mainland but still close enough to travel. The garden below was also always lit, and Taehyun could see the guards making their rounds. On one side of the gardens, Taehyun could see Hani on her phone, her arms in akimbo and her eyes casted far away. On the other end, was Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo, sitting by the pool side with their slacks folded up so their feet dangled in the water. Both of them were to stay the night, because Mingyu doesn’t like to have an excruciating three hour drive back to their place. 

Taehyun remembered what Jinyoung asked him and he pressed his fingertips against his cheeks. 

_If it comes to it._

Even with the peace he’s experiencing now, he wasn’t really sure what’s to happen in the next days. And it could drastically change from today specially that _Crest_ is being silent. Too silent that it’s scary.

  
If it comes to it… what will Taehyun choose?

 

  
*

“Ah, modern Romeo and Juliet.” Seunghoon could hear Hani cooing at the other end of the line and Minho has his index and thumb pressed against his temple, tired at Hani’s nosing. 

“Can you help me or not?”

A laugh. “Of course I can. There’s a meeting inside now and I can ask one of my girls to come open the gates for you.”

“A meeting?”

“Of the underlords! We’re going to stage a fake robbing of a bank for insurance it’s so cool I tell you.”

“Hani, we’re cops.”

“And yet you’re talking to an underworld mistress, asking for help regarding your against the rules relationship who just injured big shot names that you lied about not knowing.” 

“How did you – ”

“I know things Minho. That’s why I’m a successful underworld mistress. I know you’re a cop Minho. Should I open the gates or what?”

Minho sighed. “Yes please.”

 

 

*  
Minho waited by the gates as his eyes looked back to where their car and Seunghoon was. He heard the gates creaking and by the glare of the lights inside the mansion hall, Minho saw Jaebum with a grin.

“Hello lover boy.”

“The fuck you’re doing here?”

“Opening the gates for you dumbass.”

Minho glared at Jaebum but walked in nonetheless. “What the hell is your problem? I thought you want Taehyun, why are you helping me?”

“I told you this before: I already gave up on him. Unlike you – who doesn’t know how to give up. I’m just opening the gates. Hani asked me to.”

“You know Hani?”

“Why do you think I’m opening the gates for?”

“I thought she’ll send one of her _girls_.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“How did you know her?”

“Long story. You’ll know later.”

Minho has his brow cocked up but he didn’t press on any more as he followed Jaebum to the back door.

“Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, you being with Taehyun is a mistake?” Jaebum was whispering, but Minho could hear him just as clearly. “You’re a cop, he’s your protectee. Now he just injured a lot of people –”

“How did you know that?”

“Long story I tell you.”

Minho was getting pissed at how much Jaebum seem to know but he decided to bite his tongue for the time being. For now, he needed to see Taehyun. He needed to talk to him.

“You can go through here, I opened it from within. He’s in the third floor, first door on the left.”

Minho looked at the small door to where the kitchen might be connected and nodded at Jaebum. “’kay, thanks.”

“Oh, and by the way, when Taehyun asks who let you in, tell him _no one_ did.” And he disappeared into the gardens.

 

 

  
*  
“Who let you in?”

Minho closed the door behind him gently, stepping further inside the elegant room with heavy shoulders. “No one. Listen, we need to talk.”

“I’ve said what I wanted to.”

“I haven’t.”

“Sucks for you.”

“Taehyun,” Minho watched as the addressed man walked away from him, into the center of the room just by the foot of his bed. “I should be the angry one here! You’ve wasted weeks of planning and – ”

“If you’re here for that bullshit I trust you can escort your way out of my fucking room.”

Minho sighed. Taehyun has his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes on everything except Minho’s. “All right. I won’t talk about it. But at least let me talk about us.”

“There’s no us. What the hell are you talking about?” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement and it pissed Minho off as he decided to stride closer to Taehyun. Trying to see if there will be any negative reaction from the other to what he was trying to do. There wasn’t any. So he continued.

“So that was you breaking up with me?”

Taehyun finally landed his eyes on Minho. “There wasn’t any breaking off if there wasn’t any _real_ relationship to begin with.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Minho’s brow was raised in an irritated curve, his face aghast.

“I’m talking about your Oscar-worthy performance to manipulate my shitty feelings, detective.”

Minho shook his head slowly. “That wasn’t any act Nam Taehyun!”

“Now you’re trying to make me believe it again? Come on Song Minho. I’m not _that_ stupid!”

“I really do love you!”

“Yeah right.” Taehyun didn’t answer. He just stared at his ceiling with a tired expression on his face. “I don’t believe you.” He said finally, tears brimming the corner of his eyes. 

Minho wanted to embrace him, but he stopped himself. “What can I do for you to believe me?”

Taehyun was shaking his head lightly, the nails of his fingers burying themselves on his skin but he was numb to the pain. “Kill yourself.”

Minho was exasperated. He raked his head back and massaged his temple. “You want me to do that?”

“Yeah, fucking kill your pathetic shitty self and –” But before Taehyun could finish what he was saying, Minho already passed by him and was walking towards the balcony of the room, heaving himself up so that he was on the other side of the safety rails – about to fall off.

Taehyun ran frantically to the balcony, holding on to Minho’s hands wrapped around the rail. “What the fuck are you doing!?”

“Killing myself.” Minho answered nonchalantly, looking down from the third floor. He could see most of the guards and the maids looking up at him. It was late at night but Taehyun’s loud shout got everyone else’s attention. Minho could hear some of the guards banging the door to Taehyun’s room too. “It’s a long way up here.”

Taehyun has his hands pressed against Minho’s in a desperate manner. “Get the hell back here I don’t want you to die!”

Minho turned his eyes on Taehyun. “Why?”

The center of Taehyun’s forehead crumpled. “What ‘why’?”

“Why don’t you want me to die?”

Taehyun kept his mouth shut but when Minho tugged at one of his hands so that it left the railing, Taehyun grabbed it immediately and gripped it tightly. “Because I fucking love you!”

Minho smiled warmly. “What can I do then for you to believe me?”

Taehyun was blushing like crazy and Minho’s heart started pounding heavily at the sight. He missed Taehyun so much that he could not believe how he contained the want to just hug him. 

“What can I do, Nam Taehyun?”

“Kiss me, Song Minho.”

Without another word, Minho hopped over the railing and cupped Taehyun’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him fiercely. 

Taehyun pulled away briefly to shout at the guards by the door to get lost and pushed Minho down to the bed. “I need more convincing.” 

Minho was smirking now, giddily complying as Taehyun straddled him. “Will gladly be of service.”

Minho watched as Taehyun rid himself of his clothes, scooping down to kiss him again and again. 

He tried to think about reasons and being a good cop. 

But he couldn’t think straight anyway.

 

 

So fuck everyone who tells him loving Taehyun is a mistake.

 

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

 


	17. 15: Promise me.

 

 

_"Evil is unspectacular, and always human, and shares our bed and eats at our table.”_   
_-W.H. Auden_

 

 

  
“Please don’t tell me that you fucked in one of the rooms.” 

Jaebum was apparently awake at six in the morning and has enough free time to be nosy when Minho was busy making coffee. Minho suddenly stopped pushing buttons of the very high-tech, very imported coffee machine so he could stare at Jaebum with wide, abashed eyes. “Okay. Uh, I won’t tell you..?”

Jaebum made a disgusted face.

“Hey, you let me in.” Minho said defiantly.

“In hopes of him turning you down again.” 

“Well aren’t you one sadistic bastard?”

Jaebum shrugged but Minho saw a faint smirk on his face. 

“You made up!” It was Hani, running excitedly towards Minho to squash his back with a heavy slap of her hand. Minho almost chokes. “This is such a great way to start the day!” And she goes about pouring a cup of coffee for herself. 

The house was already alive with the servants and guards moving about. But none of them were in the private kitchen reserved for guests. Outside the room though, Minho could hear the quiet echoes of their soles against the marbled floors and he couldn’t help but wonder how they could afford such peace. 

He finally gets some coffee for himself, deaf to a snarky comment Jaebum was currently making as he look around for the creamer. 

Aside from the fact that he was inside an underlord’s mansion and chatting with one of the most powerful women in Korea,

Minho could say that this was such a normal morning. 

But he was, and he doesn’t know how, sure that something terrible was about to happen. He couldn’t pinpoint the sudden jump in his chest or a sudden sinking feeling he feels every now and then as he continued talking with Jaebum and Hani. 

Was this a premonition? Who needs a premonition when he knows full well how their world is currently circling about?

Minho tried to bury the thought as he lets the hot coffee burn his tongue.

 

 

  
**15:**   
**Promise me.**

 

 

Taehyun stretched his arms and sat himself on the bed, his back leaning on the headrest. He could feel the remnants of last night all over his body and he thought back to it for a brief moment. It feels as if it was the first time again. Like he hadn’t done this with Minho for a very, very long time. He feels elated but no smile was painted on his lips. 

He slipped away from the covers and walked to the bathroom with nothing on his body. It was almost noon so the air wasn’t that cold anymore and Taehyun liked the feel of it against his skin. He turned the shower on and lets the water pour down on him with a steady thump. Taehyun closed his eyes, remembered the cage and the arenas, but now he could also remember the relieved faces of the children he saved. And because of that, somehow, the memories of his damaged yesterday seem a little more bearable. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, eyes still closed as he tried to tune in the reality he was in. Him and Minho were back together. But this doesn’t mean the NIS will not question his participation in the incident. It does not mean that he will not be a part of their investigation. 

It doesn’t mean Donghyun is safe.

 

 

  
“Nam Donghyun.”

Taehyun lifted his chin up from the book he was reading as he heard Jinyoung’s voice above him. “He’s the only reason why you’re with NIS.”

Taehyun closed the book and placed it neatly on the coffee table, restraining himself from a remark he so wanted to throw Jinyoung. He was in his cage, surrounded by his army. It wasn’t wise to be on his bad side for the time being. “I’m listening.”

Jinyoung has his Bluetooth earpiece nestled against his right ear, probably waiting for an important call as he slowly paced closer to Taehyun. “I can protect your brother better than the government can.” He said it in a matter-of-fact tone, and Taehyun knew he was, sure of what Jinyoung could and couldn’t do. And currently, Taehyun knew Jinyoung could, in all fact, protect Donghyun better. 

Simply because the government was limited by its laws, while the underworld knew nothing of it. 

Taehyun doesn’t answer anything, it was better not to, and instead only watched Jinyoung take a seat on the couch across from him, removing the earpiece and putting it in his dress shirt pocket. “I can take him from L.A., bring him somewhere else. Let you be free from the grasp of NIS.”

Taehyun doesn’t ask anything, but his eyes clearly asked: _“And in return?”_

“And in return I hurt YG with him knowing his favorite son is now my puppet.”

Jinyoung doesn’t waste time to sugarcoat things. That was one thing Taehyun noticed about him. It made transactions with other people easier. It made getting what Jinyoung wants easier. It was, in a sense, both admirable and scary. 

Taehyun bits the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t know what to feel.

 

 

 

Taehyun opened his eyes and stared back at the white bathroom wall. Jinyoung had made a very interesting proposition of not following NIS’ orders and taking his little brother away from their protection. It was a very good proposition, except for the truth that if he accepts, he will be Jinyoung’s puppet for as long as they have Donghyun. 

Taehyun closed his eyes again, remembered Donghyun crying as he was forced to attend the burial alone and Taehyun had to watch from a distance. He remembered Donghyun trying to smile before he departs for L.A., giving his best to assure his big brother that he will be fine on his own. 

Taehyun couldn’t imagine implicating Donghyun with how mess up his life was. He tried his best to keep Donghyun out of it, to make him know nothing of the intricate web of lies he was forced to weave. Taehyun tried. But wasn’t Donghyun already a part of it? From the moment YG took his innocence away by killing his family? By letting him leave with the knowledge that they could come back for him, anytime if they wanted to?

But then again, if he stays with the NIS, and they found out about his being the Black Cat then –

Taehyun couldn’t do anything but sigh. There wasn’t any other way out.

Taehyun slid the heater to a maximum and slowly felt the water scalding his back.

 

  
*

“If I die, would you cry for me?”

“What the fuck?”

Minho just came out of the shower when Taehyun suddenly asked this. Little droplets of water running from his nape and shoulders as his eyes glared at Taehyun as the latter sipped his coffee nonchalantly. 

“Why are you asking me this so suddenly?” Minho pushed, strode over the kitchen counter.

“I was just asking.” Taehyun wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were on the table as he blew steam off from the hot liquid.

“Your question isn’t normal.”

“Being normal is a luxury we can't afford.”

“Taehyun –”

“You could have answered it with a yes or no.” 

Minho rubbed at the side of his neck, scrunching his nose in an irritated manner. “I’ll probably want to die too.”

Taehyun finally looked at him and smiled, although it was a small smile and he cupped Minho’s face with one of his big hands. “Promise me you’ll live. Even if I die. You’ll continue to live.”

Minho wanted to protest. Ask what made Taehyun so suddenly be like this. But the sadness in Taehyun’s eyes and the way his hand trembled so lightly against Minho’s cheek – Minho realized he didn’t even need to ask. Asking won’t go anywhere.

They were in danger. Always were. 

Minho pressed his hand against Taehyun and embraced him tightly.

Taehyun is afraid. Minho could feel it in every fiber in his body. As Taehyun buried his nose on the crook of Minho’s neck, even without any tears flowing from his eyes or any plea of help coming out of his mouth, Minho knows.

Taehyun is afraid.

And so is he.  


*

Seunghoon extended his hand out and waits for Taehyun to do the same. Taehyun looked at Minho with his brow raised and realized Minho suddenly looking away. 

_“Shithole.”_ Taehyun thought about Minho pretending to know nothing as he finally, gingerly reached his hand out to meet Seunghoon’s.

Seunghoon cleared his throat and shook Taehyun’s hand with a soft squeeze. “Welcome back, Black Cat.”

Taehyun narrowed his eyes but he didn’t fuzzle. “Thanks.”

They were in the dining of the hotel but Seunghoon made sure his voice was only clear to Taehyun’s hearing. The buzzle of the dinner tables around them made it easier to drown his voice against other guests. Good thing there was a seminar about economy and bitcoins in the largest hall just across, it made it easier to blend it. 

“Ain’t it ironic? We were in the same situation the last time we meet.” Seunghoon started as they all take their seats. 

They all sit in cushioned chairs surrounding a glass table. Taehyun noticed the sarcasm in Seunghoon’s voice and decided to call him out on it. He was way too tired for all the bullshit shoved down his path the past week. “The only difference is I managed to free the children.” 

“And messed up our months-long plan.”

“Did you really think it would work? With all the a-list people you managed to uncover, did any of them go to jail? Or even questioned?”

Seunghoon looked at Minho beside Taehyun and Minho shrugged his shoulder. “You hurt civilians. You’re evil.”

Taehyun snorted, continued, “Who, for years now, are using innocent children to get off. Now tell me, Mr. Good Police Sir, who’s the evil one?”

Jinwoo came back with a plate full of sushis and immediately recognized the atmosphere. He rolled his eyes and blatantly threw the plate in the middle of the table that it skidded so loudly all of the people who were able to hear it thought the glass would break. All three men looked up from their seats to see Jinwoo with his hands on his hips. “Are you here to make up or what?” He sat down beside Seunghoon and stared as the two men eased in their seats. “It’s not a talk of good or evil. Because we can’t really define that.” He looked at Taehyun and smiled at him. “Are they really in good hands?”

Taehyun thought of Hani and their goal of freeing the children, but also of using some of them in their agendas when the time comes. “Yes.” He answered simply because it was what Jinwoo would want to hear. But he couldn’t help but to feel like he was somehow lying. 

In the middle of their dinner, Minho finally spoke and asked why the four of them were currently gathered. 

Seunghoon suddenly stopped chewing and set his chopsticks down. “I’ve been waiting for the other NIS officials to ask me more. No one did. They just took the preliminary questioning and then they’re gone.”

Taehyun met Minho’s eyes. “They did the same to me,” Minho said, gulping with his wine. 

“There’s some databases I’m restricted to go to.” Jinwoo added. “They’re after us.”

“Wonwoo told me they’re watching us now.” Seunghoon returned his eyes on his food, munching again as if what he told everyone was nothing.

The others did the same. “We’re just waiting for their next move, but I’m sure it won’t be long until they arrest us for something else and keep us lock up.”

Taehyun felt a lump in his throat. 

It seems like he will be forced to take Jinyoung’s offer.

 

*

Taehyun woke up with a note by the bedside table. Minho has already gone out, called in early by the office. Taehyun worries about what NIS would want to do with Minho today, but he was sure Minho wouldn’t let himself be trapped just like that. 

The note said Kang was to visit. It had been a while since Taehyun last heard of Kang.

It seems like everything will start to unfold today.

He was at the balcony with a bowl of berries when he heard a faint knock. Taehyun set his bowl aside and peeked through the cat eye.

It was Jeon Wonwoo. With his bag pack. And Kang behind him. 

Taehyun unlocked the door and asked the two of them why they were together, why they’re suddenly knocking on his door.   
Wonwoo doesn’t seem to hear him but made a bee-line for the closest table in the room and set his laptop on it. 

Taehyun turned his attention to Kang, “He needed a pass. I am the pass.” 

“And why are you here?”

Kang gave him a sad smile. “Good to see you too.”

“Stop that,” Taehyun hissed. “It’s creepy.”

“Fair enough.”

“I was researching some documents and methods for the wiring plans of _White Lily_.” Wonwoo started as his computer boots up. Both men gave their attention to him.

Taehyun subconsciously crossed his arms and answers, “And?”

“There was an interference.”

Taehyun waited as Wonwoo taps on his keyboard. Kang seemed to already know what this was all about as he proceeded to pace around the room. Taehyun followed him with his eyes for some time before he decided to ignore him. “An interference.” More tapping and Taehyun could finally see green and blue images. Of numbers and letters jumbled together. Until the letter started to form words and he was able to start reading something. 

“Come home now little brother.” 

Taehyun’s eyes widened with panic. His breathing starts to stagger.

Attached to it was a picture of Danah. Danah in her hospital bed, looking outside her window.   
She was fine, but not for long.

Taehyun cursed under his breath.

 

*

As talk of the Black Cat circulated the newspapers and online community, the NIS was pressured to find out who was behind all the chaos. When Minho stepped into the office on a Monday, he could barely hear Seunghoon shouting his name as the buzzle in the floor made his head ache. 

“What is it?” Minho asked when they were finally a bit away from the loud whispers of the office, Minho’s hands still on the metal handle of the Emergency Exit Staircase. 

Seunghoon shuffled a little but managed to give Minho a folder he discretely placed in his coat. Minho acceptted the document with a raised brow as he fiddled through the pages.

“They don’t have any idea who the Black Cat is but --” Minho stopped at a particular photograph, of him leaving the hotel, of him walking the streets, of him talking with his co-workers. 

A series of _his_ photographs. 

“They are now tailing you. Singling you out. They suspect you of being the Black Cat’s accomplice because you were the only one in the room with him, and you were the only one who weren’t hurt.” Minho continued going through the photographs, desperate to find anything that will scream of Taehyun’s possible involvement. “That or you _are_ the Black Cat.”

“Shit.” Minho’s curse was louder than he expected when he saw a picture of him and Taehyun in their hotel room. They weren’t caught doing anything suspicious, they were simply in a middle of a conversation, but Minho noted they should never be close to windows ever again. 

Seunghoon sighed. “That’s all Jinwoo managed to find out before they cut him off the case. It’s only a matter of time before they turn their attention to us – even more.” Minho enveloped the pictures back and returned them to the folder. “And there’s one more thing – NIS is sure Nam Taehyun is involved and they plan to take him down anytime this week.” Minho’s stare hardened, his breathing heavy. “Or anytime today.”

From across the other room they could hear two stern voices, banging on the door Minho was apparently leaning upon. He opened it with a stoic face. “Song Minho, you are hereby arrested with 12 counts of aggravated murder and --”

The door closed in his face and a noisy static started, , meddling with the loud shouts of the officers for them to open the door. 

Minho was startled. And he stared at Seunghoon, shocked. “What the hell are you doing!?” And he tried to unlock the door before Seunghoon stops him. 

“Talk to Hani, they’ll do to Taehyun what they did to the twins.” 

A pair of dead bodies flashed by Minho’s mind.

Another pair of banging and Seunghoon hoists his gun up. “Run.”

Minho did.

 

*

At the tail of his car were three other police cars ringing their horns, announcing an escapee. Why was he running? Because he knew that the moment they catch him, will be the moment he loses every right to defend himself. Who will want to defend a low-income cop as him, against all the bureaucrats and politicians and celebrities and doctors and lawyers and other names?

No one. 

He will lose the right to see the light of day – an orphan like him, could be easily erased from the face of the earth and no one will ask. He will lose the right to protect Danah.

And most of all, he will lose the chance to save Taehyun. He will lose the chance to fulfill his promise to Donghyun.

Minho stepped on the accelerator a little too forcefully and he let himself be thrashed in his seat. No time for seat belts or vertigos or the pain he suddenly felt by the small of his back as he drifted his way around the city with no particular destination in mind. A left there, a right there, another right, then a sharp left. Minho wasn’t sure how he lost the three cars following him but he could still hear their sirens. They weren’t really that far away.

From his side view mirror he could see an abandoned park and beyond it, a lush of greens and browns. He’ll have to take a detour in the forest while he has the time. Staying in the car wouldn’t take him far. Least in the forest he could try to wait it out. Minho rushed out of his car before a gunshot was heard, and he staggered. They had hit him in the leg. A clear shot near his upper left thigh. Blood was oozing out his dark jeans and Minho couldn’t do anything but reach for his gun and fire back as he docked in the nearest cover he could see. He saw one of the police cars that he thought he lost with two officers pointing their guns at him, firing with all the bullets they got.

Minho hid by one of the metal slides, ignoring the throbbing of their hit on him. It was burning. His jeans were slowly being soaked with the crimson shade of his blood but he doesn’t do anything else as he fired his last bullet. 

“Come out Song Minho. This will only lessen your chance at a trial!” He heard them say. 

_There will be no fucking trials._ Minho said to himself. Too weak to even respond.

“It’s a shame that one of our own is behind all this bullshit crime syndicate crap! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!” Minho didn’t say a word, felt how close his proximity is between the officers as they closed in on him. He could also hear another pair of cars sliding to their general direction. 

Something in Minho’s chest hurt. He looked down and saw blood spreading on his shirt and he expected it to see he was hit by another bullet near his collar bone. 

This was critical. He was almost about to lose consciousness because of blood loss. He was dizzy. He couldn’t feel his hands. Couldn’t feel his thighs. Couldn’t feel his face. It was hard to breathe and he couldn’t hear anything anymore.   
He lost his gun somewhere. Hi vision was beginning to turn black.

Then a pair of black boots.

“Ah, there you are.”

 

*  *  *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who lost her boyfriend?


End file.
